Cloudy Days and Beaches
by everblue1037
Summary: I looked up into her eyes, big blue eyes that were a wonderful gray blue. Her eyes were red with tears she would not let herself let go. Right then something amazing happened. Everything but her face went blurry the beach seamed to shake beneath me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Big Move  
I had just moved to Forks when I met Bella, her friends, and the Cullen's. This was before Bella was changed, and before one of the wolves imprinted on me. I always knew there was something more in the world. That it was never really what it always seemed to be. I always had this feeling that what I saw was not the whole thing. I never knew that when moving to Forks that this new world was going to be shown to me. But it was. After I found out about the Cullen's, the wolves, and that there is more to this world than what a normal human sees I had a feeling I was in for a ride. And I was right.

Moving to forks was Mom's idea; her grandpa left her some land with a house in Forks years before I was even born. Then when Dad had his accident Mom could not stand to stay on the east coast or even in the house. After having the old house fixed up in Forks, she sold our house in Virginia and took us west. I had never been to the west coast so that excited me a bit. But, leaving all my friends that I have had since I was in kindergarten was depressing. I was never good at making new friends. Being shy, short, and invisible makes it easy to just blend, never to be noticed for anything. I liked it that way, enjoying my life in Virginia only to have to leave it.  
So, there I was on a plane for the fourth time that day staring out the window at this new place. It was cloudy and raining. Something I hoped was not going to be a constant state of the weather. The weather matched my mood dark, and depressed. That morning was horrible and not good to me. Having to get up at three am to get on a plane I did not want to get on, and then having to say good bye to my best friends hours before that only damped my mood even more.

Mom sent our things ahead of us a week before. Our car was parked in the airport lot by an old friend mom had in Forks. The limited things that mom kept that did not remind her of Dad were packed, and then shipped to our house. I didn't even know what the house looked like. Mom had pictures, but they were years old there was no telling what it looked like now.  
After getting off the last plane in Port Angeles we found our car, and started the long drive to Forks. Again, I sat staring out the window as I had been all day. The week was only going to get worse. I had one day, one day to get used to this place before I was going to be thrown in the shark pit of high school. I knew it would be no different than the school I was at in Virginia. However, in a town that small I was going to be the talk of school, and watched none stop.

As I was dreading the horrors of high school Mom pulled up into our houses drive way. The house was old and, I mean old. It had to have been there when Forks was founded. It was two stories with a porch that wrapped around the whole house. With columns that held up the porch roof. It was faded blue with the porch rails, and columns white. Small sections of the paint were peeling off here and there, but overall it was a cute house.  
"Well, it needs some work, but they said the inside was in good conditions. Some paint and the house will be fine." Mom said smiling as she pulled the car to a stop and putting the car into park.

"Yeah it's pretty in an old time way." I was staring at the house taking it in.  
We walked in to the house the stairs creaking under our weight. Mom slid the key in a new lock that was just put on day ago because the old one was busted when they opened the door to do the repairs. The house was even old in the inside a stair case lead up to the upstairs. The living room had hard wood floors with an old fire place. The kitchen needed some updating but our things would fit in fine. I walked up stars to find my room. My mom had told me I could have her old room from when she would spend summers here. It was right on the top of the stairs.  
I opened the door it was amazing there was a bench in front of a long tall window that faced the long dead garden and woods. A single tree grew next to my window and lead straight to the window. Off to one side there was a little indent in the wall were a bed could go. The light hit the room just right. I could not wait to put my things in there and make the room mine. I ran through all the ideas I wanted to do, I wanted to start now. But mom had to call the truck and get the movers to come tomorrow to drop off our things. That night we went to Forks's only hotel for the night, tomorrow we would move in to our new house. Things weren't looking to bad until I thought about school on Monday.  
The movers showed up early to unloaded and put things in the house all day. By the end of the day, when we got our beds set up and things settled to sleep for the night, we were both so tired we ate dinner then went to bed. I had school the next day. I lay in bed and thought about the horrors of the next day.

I tossed and turned all night long not wanting the next day to come. I got about four hours of sleep that night. And I had to go to my new school, I just hoped that things well. But hope was never a thing I could count on these days.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie

My alarm clock went off at 6:30, blaring that annoying beeping sound. I tried to roll over, and not think about the day that I had coming to me. After my alarm went off for the third time I decided I could not avoid it any longer. I got up to dress and eat before I had to make my way to school. Luckily, Mom was staying home all day while I was at school, so that I could take the car to school with me instead of having her drop me off and pick me up on my first day.

While I was eating my pop tart, Mom told me again how to find the school. It wasn't hard, we'd passed it on our way to get to the hotel when we first came into town and again while getting groceries and other things we needed. I had my bag packed and my class list with me, along with a good book. I was praying I wouldn't need the book, but at the same time I was thinking lunch would be long if I did not have anything to do.  
After finishing my pop tart, I grabbed my bag and the keys as I walked out the door, yelling bye to mom on my way out. It was raining again; I had a feeling I was going to need to get used to the rain if it kept this up.

I had so many things on my mind while heading to school that I almost passed it. Pulling into an empty spot, heads turned as I cut the car off and stepped out into the rain pulling my hood up. I walked fast to the covered walk way to pull out my class list and try to find my way to my first class.

Looking around, trying to find the right building, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Oh god and it beginnings… the whole you're the new girl thing. I braced myself to meet this person and the million questions they were sure to have. As I turned, I saw it was a boy with brown hair and a lettermen jacket on smiling at me.

"You're the new girl, right? I am Mike Newton." He was smiling from ear to ear. Just great, it's just what I need a guy with a crush my first day, wonderful.

"Hi, I am Katherine, but I prefer Katie."

"Do you need help with finding your first class?"

"Ummm... sure." I was hoping I would not regret this later. But every building looks the same and I did need help.  
"Where are you going for the first class?" Again with the smiling.

I looked down at my class list to find my first class, "Building C, room 134 for English."

"I am near there; I will show you where it is. I know a few people in that class that I will introduce you to before I go to class."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you." I decided now was a good time to study my shoes as we walked.

As Mike showed me where my first class was, he chatted about Forks, his friends, and how he moved here a few years ago. I hardly listened because I was preparing myself for the first class in a different school. While walking to class, I saw many eyes and heads turning my way. Some being discrete about it others just downright staring. Before I knew it, I saw Mike had stopped.

"Well here we go... room 134, English. Oh hey, Ang come meet Katie." He yelled at a girl with glasses and dark hair. She came over with a big smile. "Ang, this is Katie she's the new girl and she is in class with you." Mike was smiling like me being here was the best thing in the world.  
"Hi, it's really nice to meet you. Do you want to sit with me?" She smiled at me.

"Sure, that sounds good." I was happy to find a girl that was really nice. I would be even happier if she was in more of my classes.

"How do you like Forks so far?"

"It's ok, a lot different than what I am used to. Is there anything to do around here?"

"Yeah, there's a beach on the reservation La Push that we go to a lot. In fact, we are planning a trip there this weekend if it stops raining. You can go if you want."

"I think that sounds great."

We both smiled and laughed while talking about the weekend. I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. I was seeing a new friend in the making and there was already a trip to hang out and met more people. School was looking good already.

I was happy to find out that Ang had all but three of my classes with me. We talked on our way to classes as she showed me where they were. On our way out of history class (we were heading to lunch) I met her boy friend Ben who was just as nice as Ang. They made a very cute couple together. We got in line to grab some food, and went to sit at their usual table which was empty at the moment, but not for long.

We sat down for not even five minutes, and people started to file in the seats around us. I was bombard by so many names: Alice, Bella, Edward, Jessica, Tyler, and Lauren and then I had to remember Mike, Ang, and Ben. Luckily, there was little conservation that was directed at me so I just sat and tried to get to know them. The impression I was getting was kind of off. I could swear that half of the group hated Alice and Edward, but they were still nice to everyone there. It did not take me long, though, to see that Lauren was out to get Bella for some reason or another.  
It was nice to be accepted so quickly in to a group even if they did not know much about me. I was still nervous, though, when Ang asked me if I would like Bella and Edward to walk to class with me, to one of the few classes I did not have with her…

We walked quietly talking about the trip to La Push on Saturday and who would be there. Bella told me about some of her friends that live on the reservation and how they were going to be there.

"My friend Jake is going to be there with a few of his friends, you should met them they're really nice. Well, most of them, except Paul; he has a temper."

"That would be nice."

We then got to class and had to stop talking. We arrived just in time for the bell to ring and class to start. This was the last class of the day and I was starting to be thankful for going home soon. When the final bell rang for the day, Bella and Edward told me good bye and I headed to my locker. After putting away the few things I had and grabbing my books I needed for homework, I turned around to head to the car when I almost ran in to Mike Newton.

"I wanted to see if you needed a ride home."

"I drove my mom's car today."

"Oh, well… maybe another day then, but can at least walk you to the car?"

"Sure." Oh no, his face lit up with a smile again. I was going to have to do something about him and soon.

"So you're going to La Push with us?" again the smile

"Yeah, I think it will be fun getting to know everyone and I have never seen the Pacific Ocean before."

"Umm can I pick you up?" He looked a little nervous while he asked me.

"Well Ang already asked me, she and Ben are picking me up on her way out to La Push." I tried to sound sorry about it, but I wasn't, I did not want a boy after me this soon.

"Oh, ok, well maybe next time then." He was silent the rest of the way to the car.

Mike walked me to my car and waved good bye to me as I drove out of the parking lot. Well school was not as bad as I thought it would be. I already had friends in the making and a trip to the beach… things were starting to look up. When I got home, Mom wanted to know everything that happened that day. She was so happy to know that I was making friends so quickly, and that I had a trip to the beach planed for the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week of school went by very quickly with the excitement of going to La Push, the days where flying by. I filled Ang in on what happened with Mike earlier in the week, hoping she would be able to pick me up. She was fine with it after she found out Mike was after me. She told me that he goes after all the new girls and that when Bella first moved here, he went after her too.

Friday came and the excitement was over whelming. I could not wait to get to the beach the next day. I finished all the homework I had for the weekend to make sure I could spend all day at the beach. I went to sleep that night with the beach on my mind, hoping that the sun would hold out and not ruin our beach day.I woke up the next morning at nine so that I could be ready by ten for Ang to pick me up. It was the first sunny day in Forks since I'd gotten there. I packed a bag with a towel, change of clothes, jeans and a hoodie. With Forks weather being as unpredictable as it is, I wanted to be ready for it all. I went outside to wait for Ang to get there while I took in some of the nice weather. Ang pulled up in her small car just before ten and we where off to La Push. The drive was short, but I liked the new look of Forks that I have not seen.

We pulled up to the beach and parked then pulled our bags out of the car to join the others already on the beach. I saw everyone from school and the boys that had to be Bella friends. I was thinking that they had to put something in the water here, those guys where huge. Not only were all of them at least six feet tall, they all looked like some body builders. But not in the gross overly muscled way, a nice, well toned and (dare I say) sexy way. Ang saw Ben and went to go talk to him for a while, this left me alone, and so I just walked over and sat near the small fire that was made to keep the cold out from the cool ocean breeze. I was sitting there watching everyone talk and run around when Mike took this time to sit down next to me.

"Well, what do you think of the beach?"

"It's very different."

"Yeah, I bet."

"It's different in a nice way though."

"Hey, we are going to look at the tide pools, wanna come?"

"Sure, I have never seen them before." He offered me a hand to help me up but I pretended I did not notice. I needed to nip his infatuation in the bud before it got to be too much.  
We walked down the beach a bit to the rocks that where sounding one side of the beach near the cliffs. Hopping from rock to rock, I bent down to look at the tiny piece of the ocean. I sat down on the damp rocks to stay and look at the creatures swim around and move with the beat of the ocean. Everyone else had seen this many times, so they did not stay to long at any pool. I just sat there, watching everything go about their of the sudden, a big wave came up and made a huge splash that soaked all my clothes and pushed me into the pool. While climbing out of the pool, I stood up just to slip again. The sharp rocks cut the palms of my hands and my arm. I stood up and looked at my now bleeding wounds. There was a large cut that ran from my elbow to my wrist. I put a hand over the cut on my arm and walked back to the fire trying not to cry. Everyone was still out looking at the tide pools or taking a short hike in the woods, so I was alone at the fire trying to slow the bleeding from the gash on my arm with my hand. My hand, though, was nowhere near big enough to cover the whole cut.  
Then one of the tall guys that I thought was Bella's friend suddenly came over to me. He walked straight up to me and kneeled down in front of me.

"Are you alright?" He looked truly concerned that I was hurt.

"No, I slipped on the rocks and cut my hands and my arm." I lifted my hand, while biting my lip to not cry, to show my still bleeding arm to him. I looked back up to him and our eyes met and for a few seconds it seemed that the world shifted… and then I was just fine. Our eyes stayed locked like that, though, until he spoke.

"Oh man, that's pretty bad. Oh, and you're soaked too. Do you have a change of clothes?" His hands were hovering in the air like he wanted to touch me but decided not to.  
"Yeah, over there, in my bag." I used my chin to point to where my bag was on the other side of the log I was sitting on. He reached over and picked it up and brought it closer to me.  
"Ok, stay here. I will be right back." He jumped up and ran down the beach faster than I thought a guy his size could run. I sat and waiting while he ran off, trying to put more and more pressure on my arm until I saw him running back with two other guys.

"Lift your hand up again." I did as he asked, knowing the more I lift my hand the longer it will take to get it to stop. The other man that was with him said, "Get her to the house Seth, Emily has a first aid kit. If it doesn't stop soon she may have to go to the hospital."Without saying a word or asking me first, he scooped me up and carried me down the beach. He ran as fast as he could down the small dirt road to a little house not far from the beach. It was like most of the houses I saw in La Push; little, paint dulling, and a small porch with a screen door. As soon as he got close to the door, he started to yell for the girl they had been talking about; Emily.

A tall, beautiful woman came out from the house. She had long, dark (almost black) hair. On one side of her face I could see a long scar that ran from her hairline all the way down to her chin and kept going, disappearing under her top. Despite the scar that marred her face, she was still beautiful. She took one look at Seth, and then me, soaked from the wave and with blood covering my shirt, in Seth's arms.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"I don't really know, I found her like this. She said she slipped on the rocks."

"Come on in, quick, she looks really pale."

Seth followed Emily into the house, still holding on to me. At this point, I felt so tired I allowed myself to lean fully on to Seth. Emily pulled a chair from the kitchen table Seth. and then put me lightly down on the chair. He pulled another in front me, to me making sure I didn't fall over. Emily came back down the hall, and into the room, holding a small white box while also shooing Seth out of the chair in front of me. She took my arm, gently pulling my hand away to reveal the large gash on my arm.

The long jagged gash went from the inside of my wrist all the way up to my elbow. It was worse than I'd thought. Not wanting to look at my arm, I turned my head away. Seth was there next to me. He'd pulled another chair up next to me while I was looking at my arm. I peeked over at Emily; she was grabbing wipes out of the first aid box and trying to clean my arm up. After a few moments of hopeless wiping, she placed gauze all along the cut. I barely heard Emily when she turned to Seth and spoke, "Go get Sam, she needs to go to the hospital."  
Seth jumped up and ran out the door faster than I thought was humanly possible. Minutes later, Seth came in, not only with someone I thought to be Sam, but with five other boys as well.

As soon as Seth came through the door, he was back in the chair next to me. Emily still had my arm and kept putting more and more gauze on to slow the bleeding. Sam came over next to Emily to look at my arm, which she was now wrapping with a roll of gauze to hold the gauze pads in place. "We should leave, she's so pale. Will the bandage hold till we get there?" Sam was watching Emily tending to my arm. While still wrapping, she told Sam, "It should, just be quick about it."

"Seth, get her to the car. Did anyone tell her friends?"

"I told Bella before I left, she should be here soon." A strange voice, I did not know, answered him. I was silently thankful that someone had told everyone where I was. At that, Seth stood up to help me to Sam's car. Bending over, he picked up both of my hands to help me to my feet. Slowly, I stood up, careful on my wobbly legs, only to fall in to Seth's arms. The last thing I saw was Seth's worried face as he caught me, before I fell on the floor. Then, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 5

_**Well hey everyone again thank you all for reviews and the people who set the story on their alerts.**__** I am going to try and update every Friday but sometimes I get to excited to wait that long. **__**This is the first story I have tried to write so I am so happy its going as well as it is. So back to the story this is Seth's side of what happened that day. This one is the longest chapter so far so I hope you all like it oh and a little note when things are in italics its when there talking when there phased just thought I should let you know just in case. **_

Seth

Chapter 4: Her

I had to patrol last night getting in around three am running circles around the res and Forks for hours. Following the scent of this red head vamp Sam said we had to get and soon. Being new he sent me home first to get some sleep even after I protested but in the end Sam won. So at three am I crawled through my window and in to bed falling asleep in the matter of minutes. My wonderful much needed sleep was ended by a loud banging on my window.

"Seth, Seth man wake up Sam wants us to go keep a eye on the Forks kids on the beach today. Man wake up."

It was Jared I did not care about the beach my bed was warm and soft and I was happy to stay there for a while longer. But the pounding continued getting louder, and if I did not get up Jared was going to wake up my mom. Mom knew about me a Leah being in the pack but I did not want her to get too involved with what's going on in the pack. Like being woken up by one of my brothers being an idiot making noise early in the morning.

I got up and walked to the window. "Fine Jared I am up what do you want."

"Get dressed Sam said we are going to the beach today to keep an eye on the kids from Forks. Jake said Bella was going to be there and we need to keep an eye on her too."

"And why do we all have to be there."

"Dam I don't know because Sam said so."

I pulled on a clean pair of shorts and threw on a shirt not brothering with shoes we were going to the beach and if I had to phase they would just get left somewhere anyways. "Fine I am dressed ok."

I yanked open the window and crawled out. I could have used the front door but the window was just there. I had to squeeze my wide shoulders through the narrow window that was open next to my bed. Falling to the flower bed that mom long ago gave up with growing flowers in it just had shrubs now. Which never failed to break my fall as I hit the ground breaking off a few branches on the way. We started to walk down to first beach where I could already hear people yelling and laughing as they ran on the beach. I could hear the waves lapping the shore and hitting the rocks by the cliffs.

"Sam's by the beach waiting for us to get there then we are just going to just hang around there for a while."

"So why do we all need to be there again."

"In case we caught wind of that red head blood sucker."

We got to the beach and there were Forks kids everywhere I saw Sam with Quil, Embry, Jake, and Paul standing off the beach waiting for us.

"Jared what took so long." Sam was irritated great what a day.

"Sleeping beauty here did not want to get up."

"Well let's get down there and keep your eyes sharp for the blood sucker. Leah is out patrolling around the res while we are here. If she gets close to the res she is going to call for us. Jake you can go see Bella. Quil go play with Claire I know you want to. But keep on the beach and if Leah calls drop everything and go."

Quil and Jake ran off to see Bella and Claire that left me to wonder around with the rest of the guys. Being the youngest of the pack really sucked at times but being a wolf was awesome. So I walked with Paul, Jarred, Embry, and Sam as they followed some of the other kids to the tide pools. I had seen them many times living on the res my whole life it was nothing new to see. I stopped by one of the trees on the beach to sit on the old sun warn roots. Just watching everyone run around and run from the cold water.

All of the kids from forks were hoping from rock to rock watching the pools. After a few waves almost getting a few of them wet they left. Everyone but this one girl. She had jeans on, even with the warm weather today, and sneakers with a fitted shirt, that came down to her elbows. She had her long light brown hair pulled back, and pulled over one shoulder. She was a small girl looked no older than me, but I knew better. She would not be with Bella, and her friends if they were not the same age. She was bent down over the tide pool staring down like she did not see anything like it. She was beautiful the way she was bent over studying the water her hair blowing around and falling in her face as she pushed it behind her ear. Just as she pushed the last strand of hair out of her eyes a huge wave came up behind her, and knocked her into the small tide pool she was staring at moments before. The force of the wave pushed her legs out from under her and she slid in to the tide pool. She struggled to pull herself up out of the rocky depression of the tide pool. When she was almost on her feet again she slipped on the wet rocks and landed on her hands and arms. She came back to her feet looking down at her hand, and then grasping her arm form even this distance I could see blood coming off her arm.

She stood up and started to walk quickly to the small fire that they had started still holding her arm now bright red with blood. Once to the fire she sat down holding her arm looking down with eyes scrunched up from the pain. I could not take it any longer there was no one around to help her I had to do something. Getting up from the tree I ran over to her as quick as I could. Bending down in front of her I tried to get her to notice me.

"Are you alright."

"No, I slipped on the rocks and cut my hands and my arm."

She lifted her hand up to show me the long gash on her arm still bleeding. I looked up into her eyes, big blue eyes that were a wonderful gray blue. Her eyes were red with tears she would not let herself let go. Right then something amazing happened. Everything but her face went blurry the beach seamed to shake beneath me. The sound of the waves and the people on the beach disappeared. It took me a full ten seconds to realize what had just happened to me. I had just imprinted on this girl. But I had to put that aside, and help her.

"Oh man, that's pretty bad. Oh and your soaked too. Do u have a change of clothes?"

"Yeah there in my bag over there."

"Ok, stay right here I will be right back."

I ran over to find Sam and the others to get help for her. They where over with Bella and Jake sitting on the cliff. I ran over to them yelling for them.

"Sam, Sam you gotta help me there this girl she fell and cut her arm open she is bleeding really bad. But that's not it I went to help her, and I imprinted on her. All I did was look at her and it happened."

"Did you tell her."

"No, do you think I am crazy do you really think I would do that she would think I was nuts. Come on at least come look at her she's down by the fire that they made."

"Alright let's go. How bad is it?"

"I am not sure but her arm is bleeding pretty badly at least when I left her."

Sam and I left to go down to check on this girl again. I did not get her name but I knew that I needed to. I had just imprinted on her. This pretty little girl that I did not know anything about. I did not know her name where she is from noting. But all I knew was that I now loved this girl. No matter what was wrong with her now I had to get it fixed. She was hurt and I had to make it better and fast before she was hurting more. I have been imprinted on her for five minutes and already I am a mess. Now I knew how the other guys felt when there girls where away from them.

Sam and I ran back down to the fire with Embry and Jared not far behind us. We saw her sitting there clinching her arm to her stomach tears streaking her checks. My heart broke more to know that she was hurting this much I had to do something and fast. Once I was over to her I bent down in front of her placing my hand over hers that she had over her bleeding arm.

"Lift your hand up again."

She pulled her hand away from her arm and I could see the long gash that was very deep. I knew at that moment we had to get her cleaned up and then to the hospital.

"Sam what do we do."

"Take her to the house Emily has a first aid kit. I will find Jake and have Bella to let her friends know what happened."

I stood up looking at her about to ask her to walk with me but noticed her face was white as a sheet. There was no way she was walking anywhere. I scooped her up and grabbed her bag. I did not care that her arm was now soaking my shirt with blood. I ran to Sam and Emily's house just down the dirt road. As I ran I could not help but watch her. Her tear streaked cheeks were still wet and she was shivering from the icy water. Her eyes were closed against the pain that I knew had to be horrible. Not only was her shirt soaked with blood but so was the front of mine. Her white face finally gave in when I was almost to Emily's and Sam's house, and rested on my shoulder. For just imprinting on her that felt great.

I ran the last few steps to the house. As I took the few steps two at a time I yelled for Emily. I knew she was somewhere in the house most likely cooking the pack a huge lunch. As soon as I hit the porch I started to yell for Emily as I tried to pull the screen door open. Emily pulled the door open the as I got the screen door open almost pulling it off the hinges. Emily looked at me then at the pale faced girl covered in blood in my arms. Her hand went to her mouth.

"Oh my, what happened"

"I don't really know I found her like this she said she slipped on the rocks."

"Come on in quick she looks really pale."

I followed Emily through the door the girl in my arms lifted her head looked around and then leaned back to my shoulder eyes closed. Emily led us to the kitchen table as she pulled out a chair for me to set her in. I pulled the chair next to her front of her to keep an eye on her. I looked up at the sound of Emily's footsteps coming back down the hall holding the first aid kit she used for the pack the un- necessary first aid kit. Emily shoed me out of the chair so she could sit in front of her to look at her arm. I got up and pulled another chair over to them I was not going far from this girl for a minute. Emily gently took her hand and pulled her arm out to carefully look at the gash that was still bleeding.

The rocks did a number on her arm a long gash from her elbow all the way to her wrist. She turned her head towards me and started to turn green in addition to the paleness. Emily was grabbing gauze wipes, and a rag to wipe up all the blood that was on her arm. It was becoming hopeless each wipe Emily did it was just replaced with the same amount of blood. Emily finally gave up and started to grab gauze pads and placing them on her arm to try and slow the bleeding. Emily looked up from what she was doing "Go get Sam she needs the hospital". I didn't like the sound of her voice at all when she said that. She did not have to tell me twice I was not going to waste any time I jumped up and ran to the trees pulling off my shorts and shirt in the process. I phased Leah was running patrol around the rez and was the only one phased.

"_Leah where is Sam and the others." _I just about shouted in my hurry.

"_At the beach just like you are spouse to be." _I showed Leah what was happening_._

"_What the … Seth you imprinted today just now." _

"_That's none of your business Leah. Now where is Sam she is in trouble." _Leah showed me that Sam and the others were on the cliffs they were probably thinking about going cliff diving._ "Thanks Leah."_

"_Seth I am sorry I over reacted."_

"_Its fine Leah really it just happened I have not had time to actually think things through yet." _

"_Well I am happy for you let me know what happens. I should meet her as soon as you get her to the hospital and fixed up and Mom should too." _

I sped to the cliffs with my shorts in my mouth I did not bother tying them to my leg like usual I did not have time too. I stopped just outside the trees on the cliff and phased back pulling my shorts on as I was walking towards the tree line. I saw all the guys standing there. I broke through the trees at a run towards the guys.

"Sam."

"Seth what are doing here I thought you were at the house."

"I was Emily said to come and get you. She can't do anything for her we need to take her to the hospital."

"It's that bad. Alright I am coming." Sam turned to the guys to tell them he would see them later. "See you guys later Leah is patrolling am going to go help Seth with this girl."

"Sam man we want to come we want to see what kinda girl Seth imprinted on." It was Embry of course.

"Sam I don't care if they come just lets go. I just wanted us to get going and get back to her."

We all ran back to the trees. Jake, Quil, Claire, and Bella stayed and went to Bella's truck to head to the house. Once we all phased I filled them all in on what happened showing them what happened from when I met this girl whose name I still did not know till now. I never was the fastest in the pack that was Jake and Leah. But I pushed my legs as fast as I could to get back to the house. As soon as was close enough to the house I phased back and yanked my shorts on forgetting to grab my shirt that I left in the woods behind the house it was covered in blood anyway. I bolted to the back door with my brother's right behind me and took my set next to her again. The guys came in and stood behind us not really knowing what to do. Emily was still working on her arm wrapping it up in gauze so we could get her to the hospital. Sam came up next to Emily to have a look at her and leaned over to talk to Emily.

"We should leave she's so pale. Will the bandage hold till we get there?"

As Emily was taping up the end of the gauze. "It should just be quick about it."

Same turned to me. "Seth get her to the car did anyone tell her friends?"

"Bella knows in fact Jake and Bella should be here soon."

I stood up to grab the damp rag Emily had on the table. I wanted to get her hands and face cleaned up from the blood before we got her in the car. I bent over to pick up her hands to wipe them clean but she misunderstood my intentions and stood up she swayed and then passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up. I sat in the chair she was just in and put her in my lap. Grabbed the damp rag and started to wiped her face then her hands.

"Sam we need to go."

"I will bring the car around."

With that Sam took his keys off the hook on the wall and went to get the car. And I kept wiping the blood off of her. I placed her hand in mine to wipe them clean they were tiny little things. I then took the other and Emily handed me another damp rag and put the other in water to clean it. After finishing with her hand I wiped her face clean she pushed her hair out of her face and smeared blood on her cheek. I heard Sam pull the car right up to the door. I stood up and heading out to the car carrying her while the guys followed me. Jake, Bella, and Quil pulled up at this point. Bella saw her friend and about fell out of her truck to get to me.

"Oh my god what happened to Katie."

"She fell and cut her arm and then fainted a minute ago. Her name is Katie?"

"Yeah, you did not know her name."

"No, I did not get it before she passed out on me. I was more worried about her then to ask. But we have to go Sam is taking us to the hospital."

"I am calling Edward so he can tell Carlisle to meet you there."

Bella pulled out her phone and started to call Edward while I tried to get into the small back set. I had to hand Katie to Jake just to get into the back seat, and then have Jake put her in my lap. Sam jumped in the drivers set and Embry in the passenger side with Katie's small bag. I looked out the back window and the rest of the guys were getting in to back of Bella's truck. I did not think all of the pack was going to the hospital. Sam sped out of La Push to the other side of Forks to the hospital. Katie was starting to wake up not long after we got into the car. I just held her tighter and told her it was going to be ok that we were going to the hospital. She just shook her head ok, and closed her eyes then laid her head back down. The whole way to the hospital I breathed in her sent a combination of the ocean and flowers. The gauze that Emily used to wrap around her arm was already bright red, and soaked through she was still bleeding as bad as when I fist found her.

Sam got to the hospital in recorded time. He pulled right up to the door and just as Bella said out came Dr. Cullen. We don't like the Cullen's but because Katie is hurt I put that aside. Embry got out of the car to help me get out he took Katie from me, and so I could get out of the back seat. As soon as I could stand I took Katie from Embry and headed towards Dr. Cullen.


	5. Bonus Chapter 1

_So I was so excited about how many hits reviews and everything I got so I came up with this when I was excited. So this is a bit different its Sam's point of view on what happened its short and sweet but it adds something to it. This is like a bonus chapter to everyone for reading and reviewing and adding to their alerts. So hope you like and Friday I will put the next chapter its ready and waiting._

Sam

After chasing that read headed vamp played along our border the night before I thought it would be good to keep an eye out on Bella and let the guys have a break. I sent Jared to go get Seth so we could all be together while Leah patrolled. She volunteered to run while we stayed at the beach. I think she prefers to run alone. Especially without me in her head. She still has a lot of resentment towards me and it pains her to hear my thoughts when the turn to Emily. But I could not help the imprinting it just happens we have no control over it.

After what would have been more than enough time Jared and Seth walked up to the parking lot we were waiting for them at. Seth is still adjusting to being a wolf and had issues with the lack of sleep. When they walked up we decided to break up into groups and walk around. Seth Paul, Jared, and Embry and I decided to take a walk around the beach. Seth quickly gave up as Embry started hitting on any girl he could get to and left to sit by the tree that has been worn so much it was almost white. We kept moving on he was ok by himself his better eye sight would be able to see us even on the other side of the beach.

But I kept an eye on him, before Leah and I broke up he was starting to become like a little brother I never had. But after Leah and I broke up he pulled away and was bitter towards me as well until he phased. Then he understood more than what Leah did. He actually likes the idea of imprinting none of the hassle of dating and break up and drama that came with dating and girls in general. From my spot on the beach I could tell he was watching a girl that was at the tide pools. Oh, what it was to be fifteen and watching but yet not talking to girl's things where simple then. We moved off to follow some of the Forks kids towards the woods to make sure they didn't run in to Leah.

We were walking and talking with everyone on the cliff when Seth came running at us yelling. I thought at first that was something about the blood sucker but when the words I imprinted on her came out of his mouth I cannot deny I was stunned. Another one of us imprinted that had made almost the entire pack now this rare thing was becoming a standard. I could not believe this Seth had imprinted he hadn't been phasing for that long. Leah is going to throw a major fit over it she hated it every time someone imprinted and to top it off Seth is her brother.

I had to go help Seth with her I knew even if he just imprinted on her the bond was still strong. Once we got to this girl and I saw how badly her arm was hurt I knew one of two things were going to happen Emily could fix her up or it would be a trip to the hospital. Hoping that it was not as bad as it looked I told Seth to take her to Emily. I went back to the cliffs to keep an eye on things when not even ten minutes later Seth ran back towards me. She was hurt really badly and needed to go to the hospital.

I hated the hospital to many bad memories of Emily and the days we spent there. And now Seth would have bad memories as well at lest he didn't hurt her like I hurt Emily. After getting to the house Seth tried to get her in the car and she fainted. That just made us act faster she was losing blood to fast and was too pale. Bella called that blood sucker doctor to be there before we left when we got there. Seth was a mess he was either pacing around the waiting room driving me nuts or sitting down with his head in his hand. I was having flash backs of my time in the hospital with Emily. Watching Seth I could just see me in him I was the same way when Emily was here.

I couldn't stand being here all the days of pacing in Emily's room waiting were running through my head as I sat there with Seth. We were in her room and she was asleep and Seth sat next to her holding her hand it was the same position I sat in with Emily. Thankfully this girl was not hurt as bad as Emily and Seth did not do it to her. I had to ask Seth if he was ok for me to leave. Thankfully he was fine with me leaving him alone with her.

I went straight home and into the house and right to Emily who was of course in the kitchen cooking. I kissed her scars, the scars I put there, and then her lips. I pulled her close to try and push away the horrible thoughts that have consumed me all afternoon she was here that's all that mattered. She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest as I just savored her being there.

"How is she?"

"She's fine but they did have to do some surgery on her arm. She cut a vein in her arm and they had to go in to stop the bleeding then stitch her up."

"Is Seth taking it ok?"

"He's a mess he just won't admit it. He needs a change of clothes and shoes he left his shoes in the woods and his shirt was covered in blood."

"We should go see sue in a little bit get him some cloths and I will fix him a plate of food too. But first you need food in you I know you haven't had lunch yet. There's a plate for you in the fridge just warm it up."

"Thanks Emily I love you I really do."

"I love you too."

I called Sue to get a few of Seth's things together so I could drive it over to him but I did not know that no one told her about what happened today. She flipped when I said I need a few changes of cloths for Seth he's at the hospital. Then I had to be the one to explain to her about Seth imprinting today. She was happy but not so happy that Seth had not told her himself. After eatting and going to Sue's to get Seth's cloths Emily and I went to drop off his bag and food to him. He was in the same spot when I left him never moving to far from her. Emily hugged him and told him everything would be fine she was not really badly hurt. But he just sat there waiting for her to come back to him.

_Ok so I kept writing more but I saw I was giving away later chapters so I am going to save it for later and may have a seconded bonus chapter. So after the chapter on Friday I may have a extra bonus chapter again._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took so long to update this time I have not had a good week been one thing after another. And between work, bills, my car breaking, keeping my apt clean and, my computer crashing it's been crazy. Luckily when my computer crashed it didn't take my story with it just half a chapter (I was smart this time and backed things up). So to make it up I am posting this today and in a few days I will post another one. And just a heads up I start my last year of college at the end of this month so things will slow down then. _

_But back to the story to recap since it's been a while Katie went to the beach with her friends. Only to fall in the tide pools and get a messy cut on her arm. Seth finds her and then takes her to Emily who then says she needs to go to the hospital. This is Katie's side of the story of what happens next._

Katie

Chapter 5

It was dark black I heard voices but did not know who they belonged to. They were deep worried talking in hurried voices. There was more I was sitting on something soft but yet hard my face rested against something warm. I realized it was a person. I was sitting on someone and leaning on someone's shoulder. And that there was arms wrapped around me warm arms the same ones that caught me as I fell. The voices became clearer they were the voices of Sam, Seth and the other boys I met today. They had me in a car I could feel the steady movements of wheels under me. Everything was still a blur my surroundings were not in focus. I tried to open my eyes to just close them again my eye lids were so heavy.

I don't know how long I was asleep or why I was out so long. I woke up with bright lights in my eyes and everything in a blur. I was in a lumpy bed with my back sitting up. The strong smell of alcohol burned my nose. I did not remember were I was or how I got there. Slowly things started to come back to me. The beach seeing the tide pools slipping on the sharp wet rocks. A boy coming up to me, Seth him taking me to a house standing up then passing out. The car waking up and hearing voices feeling arms around me it was all there now.

I opened my eyes and blinked again I was in a hospital room. There was someone beside the bed with his head down arms on top of the bed with his head on his arm. One of his hands held mine on the bed near his head. He looked like he was asleep he was not moving just laying there. I squeezed his hand hoping to wake him up but instead his head shout up. A huge smile spread across his face when he saw I was awake.

"Your awake!"

"Yeah were am I?"

"The hospital after you passed out we got you here as fast as we could."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days when you fell it was a lot worse that we all thought. You lost a lot of blood. The rocks cut some veins in your arm they had to repair them before they could stitch your arm up. They gave you a few pints of blood. I was going to donate some of mine for you but they said I couldn't."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since we drove over here. My sister brought me a few change of cloths. I haven't left from this chair but a few times and never for long." He ran his fingers over my hand never letting go.

"When can I go home?"

With a big smile on his face he said "You sure are full of questions."

"I have been out of it for three days I have to get caught up."

"Well your going to have to ask the doctor when you can go home. But I think it is still going to be a few days. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, my arm hurts."

Dr. Cullen walked in just then to check on me. This was the first time I saw Dr. Cullen and he was everything I heard about. He looked no older than 26 with blond hair. His pale skin was almost the color of his white coat and his butter scotch colored eyes stood out the most.

"You are awake that is wonderful. Well how are you feeling?" He asked me this as he looked at my eyes with a small light then checked the IV and other machines.

"I feel alright my arm is bothering me and I am still tired."

"Your arm will keep bothering you for a while now. And you will be tired for a while and the medicine for the pain in your arm makes you sleepy. Did Seth tell you what happened when they brought you in?"

"He said I lost a lot of blood and cut a vein in my arm."

"Yes in a short version that's what happened. But I want to keep you here for a while longer maybe three or four days just to make sure. Where are your parents we were not able to get in contact with them?"

"My mom is in New York on a trip for work. She won't be back till next week. If we can not tell her about this it would be great I don't want her coming all the way back when I am just fine. She worked to hard on her proposal to leave while it's being presented."

"how old are you seth didn't know and we need a parent if your under eight teen."

"I am eight teen."

"Ok we won't call her but someone is going to have to stay with you. You know alice I can ask her for you if you want?"

Before I could even answer Seth said "I will take care of her I have been here all along."

Dr. Cullen asked me "Is that ok with you."

"Yes that's fine."

"Well I will let you rest even though you just woke up you should get some rest soon. I will check in on you in a few hours." then Dr. Cullen left.

All this time while Dr. Cullen was talking to me Seth held tightly on to my hand all the time rubbing circles around the top of my hand. I then had the time to think why he was holding my hand. But I did not care. He was the one who found me. The one who got me to the hospital the one who stayed by my side the whole time I was asleep. There was no reason why I should not trust him. I was looking at our hands his large hands holding my small one covering it completely the warm heat of his hand warming mine. I looked up from our hands to his arms large strong a wonderful deep tan brown. His shirt was tight on his arms and chest making it look like it was a size to small. At this point he caught me staring at him he just looked me in the eye and smiled the big smile I was starting to like.

"I am going to go call Sam he wanted to know when you woke up. And I need some more cloths too. Can someone go to your house to get you some cloths? The ones you had were covered in blood they had to throw them away."

"Yeah, I don't mind I just don't know where my keys are they were in my bag."

"I have your bag. I will get Emily to get you some cloths what do you want her to get."

"Well since I will have to stay in bed I guess some sweats and t shirts will do."

"Where will Emily be able to find them?"

"My room is at the top of the stairs. And in the chest the two middle doors have my sweats and t shirts in it."

"Ok I will see if they can get you those tonight. You have been very cold while you were asleep so they will help. I will be right back." He squeezed my hand and walked out of the room to make a call.

I laid there thinking over what I remembered. It was flashes of what happened when I first met Seth. I did not remember that much happened but I knew that I would be in worst shape right now if it weren't for him. I looked at the bandage that now wrapped around my arm. The IV was in my arm just below the bandage trying to move my arm to see it better just sent pain through my wrist. Now I saw why Seth was holding my hand so lightly. I leaned my head back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling waiting for Seth my hand felt cold with out his. I did not even hear him come back in but before I knew it a warm hand wrapped around mine again. I looked back down at him.

"I haven't said thank you. Things would have been worst if not for you."

"You don't have to say anything I wasn't going to sit there why you were hurt."

"But you did not know me."

"Doesn't matter its how things work in la push. If someone needs something you do what you can to help. You should get some sleep. By the time you wake up I should have some cloths for you."

"Ok but don't let me sleep to long I don't want to bore you by being sleep for another three days."

He just squeezed my hands and said "Just sleep don't worry about me."

I just laid my head back and closed my eyes. The soothing circles that Seth made on my hand had me asleep in minutes. I did not even know how tired I was till I actually feel asleep. I was woken up by being extremely cold I was shivering. While I was asleep I had turned over on my side and Seth hand let go of mine. I started to panic searching on the side of the bed for his hand in the dark. I rolled over to my back to find Seth behind me I had turned away from him in my sleep trying to get warm. I thought he had left me alone in the hospital when he said he was going to stay. When I turned back to Seth I woke him up.

"Wha…... Wha…... oh you're awake." He said while stretching

"Yeah I woke up I am really cold is there any extra blankets around?"

"No I don't think so I will go ask the nurse for one for you." He stood up and walked out and came back a few minutes later with a thin blue blanket. As he was laying over me he said "The nurse said the IV fluid is new and it's cold. So that's what's making you cold she said it will warm up soon."

"Thanks for the blanket. You know you don't have to sleep here I will be fine while you go home and sleep." I didn't want to be alone but I didn't want him to be uncomfortable either.

"I want to stay just in case."

"There's no were for you to sleep here."

"No just this chair and your bed for a pillow."

"Well then I will move over and you can sleep up here with me."

"No I am fine right here I would not want to hurt you by accident. Just go back to sleep." He grabbed my hand as I rolled over to get comfortable again. When he went to let my hand go to let me sleep I tightened my grip to let him know to not to let go. I closed my eyes again to fall in to a good nights sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_So here is the next chapter so i should be caught up from my computer crash. This one is by far the longest chapter yet and it keeps going in seth point of view of the last chapter. After this chapter i will go back to posting like i was before around sunday and wedesdays. And i was so excited about how this one was going that I decided to start the other Seth story i had in mind and I just posted it a few days ago too. So if you like this one check it out its my riseing sun and it a bit differnt from this one as its after breaking dawn. So enjoy the story._

Seth

Chapter 6

She had been asleep for one day five hours and 22 minutes. I never thought I could be this scared in my entire life. Not when I phased for the first time was I this freaked out. The girl that I as spouse to protect love and keep safe was laying in a hospital bed sleeping. I had not moved since the doctors put her in here after they fixed her up. After getting out of the car Dr. Cullen was there waiting for us.

Dr. Cullen walked up to us quickly. "What happened to her?"

"She fell on the rocks at first beach. She cut her arm open and she passed out."

"Let's get her inside quickly."

I followed Dr. Cullen in the emergency room doors and straight to one of the beds toward the back. He pointed to the bed on the far right I laid her down carefully. I brushed the hair out of her face and then grabbed her hand. Two nurses came over and started to unwrap the bandage that Emily put on her arm. The other started to put an IV into her wrist. I barely saw what they were doing I just stared at her face waiting for her eyes to open wanting to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. I felt a hand on my arm it was one of the nurses "We need you to step out we need to take care of her."

"Can I please stay?"

"Let us get her all cleaned and stitched up then you can come back in."

"Ok but if she wakes up come and get me please."

"We will and when we get done we will come get you."

"Ok" I had to will my feet to carry me to the waiting room. I saw the other guys in there I started towards them needing to be with my brothers.

"How is she."

"She's the same Embry you saw her two minutes ago." I said with a little bit too much bitterness.

"Sorry man."

"I am just worried about her I don't want to be here I want to be in there." I pointed to the door I walked through that my girl is now laying there alone. I sat there replaying the day in my head over and over again. I had to make sure she was going to be ok. I was not going to leave her till she woke up and went home. I was going to take care of her now and forever. Out of no where I felt a vibrating in my pocket it was my phone. I pulled it out and looked at the caller id it was Leah she was not the person I needed to talk to right now. But I opened my phone because my over protective sister was not going to stop till I talked to her.

"Leah what do you need now."

"Wow Seth moody are we."

"Not now Leah I am not in the mood right now."

"I just wanted to call and see how she was doing."

"She's with the doctor right now. She passed out while at Sam's house."

"Well someone was spouse to come and take over portals a little bit ago and no one has shown up where is everyone?"

"Well here they all followed me and Sam here."

"Can you get one of them to come back to la push so I can go home. I have been out here since 5 am and I want some sleep."

"Yeah Leah I will let Sam know."

"Thanks let me know how she is later ok."

"I will."

"Bye Leah."

"Bye Seth."

I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket. And told Sam about Leah still being on patrol Jared was spouse to relive her but is here with us. He ran back to la push leaving the rest of us to sit there and wait. I waited for 2 hours hundreds of things going though my head. Is she ok? What's taking so long? What are they doing to her? When will she wake up? Why is she not up yet? What's her favorite color? Or food? My mind did not go from anything but her.

Slowly the guys left one by one having other things to do. Sam stayed with me though sitting there silently beside me. It brought back memories of when I did this with my dad. We sat here waiting for information about how he was doing only to finally get the word that he had left us forever. His leaving us was the hardest thing ever. It had been me and Leah phasing that had done it. Knowing that we both had phased knowing that Leah had phased a girl. The legends never said anything about that.

But now it was a girl I had imprinted on a girl that even just knowing her for an hour I love her. This was different I knew she wasn't going to leave me she was just hurt. But that did not matter I was going crazy waiting when I was about to go find someone to ask about how she was doing Dr. Cullen come out I had to hold back the reaction to phase that came with his sent. I hated to admit it but he was a good doctor even if the wolf side of me wanted to phase right then and kill him. He stopped a little farther away then the normal person would and looked down at me. I stood up quickly thinking I was getting bad news again. I look in to his eyes waiting for him to speak.

"She is fine. She is sleeping right now. When she fell the rocks cut some veins in her arm it took a while to stop the bleeding to be able to stitch her arm up. Because she lost so much blood we are giving her some blood. She is on some pain meds for the cut and a possible sprained wrist as well. We put 300 stitches in her arm and have her wrist in a splint for now. The medicine is going to keep her sleeping a lot but when she is ready she will wake up."

"Can I see her now? And if she needs blood I can donate some I don't mind." At hearing she was ok that she was fine made me want to run to where she was that seconded. I had to force my self to lesson to what he had to say past she is fine.

"I don't think you giving blood is a good idea. I am not so sure how her body will take to your blood. But yes you can see her. Just follow me I will take you to her room." He turned around and both Sam and I followed him to one of the rooms down the hall from the waiting room. Her wonderful sent filled my nose the second we reached the door. She was laying there in the hospital bed on her back her blood soaked clothes were gone and she was in a hospital gown. I would have to get her some better cloths soon I just did not know where she lived to get them. She had an IV in her unhurt arm while he other was wrapped in gauze and soft splint. Here eyes were closed and her chest was moving up and down with each breath. Her long hair was surrounding her head on the pillow. I slowly walked over to her I pulled the chair from by the wall and put it right next to her bed. I gently picked up her hand and held it intending to never let it go. I did not even realize Sam and Dr. Cullen were still here until Sam walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I am going to head back to La Push Emily is probably worried by now.

"Can you tell my mom were I am and can you have someone bring me a change of cloths." I was still wearing no shirt never having picked mine up from the woods after I phased and my cut off shorts with no shoes. I was getting stares of both types the he's hot stares that have become more frequent since I started to phase and the what is he doing in so little cloths stare.

"Yeah me or one of the guys will bring something by."

"Thanks Sam for everything today."

"You don't have to thank me Seth I have been were you are before I know how worried you are. I will see you later let us know how she is doing she's part of the pack now."

"I know she is and I will."

With that Sam left I knew this was bringing up bad memories for him. He was where I am a year ago but he had been the cause of Emily getting hurt. He lost control for a second and hurt her and he pays for it everyday. He never lets himself or us for that matter forget what happens when we lose our tempers. I just sat there like I was, holding her hand staring at her waiting I would do that as long as I had too.

I never left except to get food and call home or to Sam. The guys or Leah brought me food most of the time. They would come by and visit with me for a little bit tiring to get me him off what was going on. It never helped but they were trying. I slept with my head on her bed just in case she woke up. Mom was starting to worry after the second day I was there. She came by begging me to at lest come home and sleep but I couldn't. They could not get a hold of her mom and she would be here alone and I just could not do that. Mom also coned Leah in to combing by later and trying to convince me again. It did not work when she tried either I was staying there but at lest Leah had another change of cloths and food when she came.

I put my head on Katie's bed to rest I did not get much sleep while there but I would not leave. I had been laying there for a while now drifting in and out of sleep not wanting to be asleep if she woke up. There out of no where I felt a squeeze on my hand she had done this before in her sleep and every time I my head would pop up as quickly as I can to check on her. And this time was no different but instead of seeing her eyes closed they were open. I could not contain myself the smile that was on my face probably made me look like a goofball.

"You're awake?" I was so happy and surprised that I swear I could have burst.

"Yeah where am I?" she was looking around like she was trying to find something familiar.

"The hospital after you passed out we got you here as fast as we could. I couldn't help but have a flash back to what happened days ago now."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days when you fell it was a lot worse that we all thought. You lost a lot of blood. The rocks cut some veins in your arm they had to repair them before they could stich your arm up. They gave you a few pints of blood. I was going to donate some of mine for you but they said I couldn't." It wasn't that I couldn't it was that there was no telling what werewolf blood would do to her. For all we knew I could kill her or just change her in small ways.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since we drove over here. My sister brought me a few change of cloths. I haven't left from this chair but a few times and never for long." I had to some how let her know that I cared about her but I was not ready to tell her about me imprinting on her just yet. So I just rubbed the back of her hand to let her know that I was holding her hand and I was there for her.

"When can I go home?" I could tell she did not like being here at all.

"You sure are full of questions."

"I have been out of it for three days I have to get caught up."

"Well you're going to have to ask the doctor when you can go home. But I think it is still going to be a few days. How are you feeling?"

"Ok my arm hurts."

I smelled Dr. Cullen coming and knew he was coming to check on her again today. Katie's eyes grew big as Dr. Cullen came though the door. He came and stood next me to by the bed. "You are awake that is wonderful. Well how are you feeling?" He asked while looking at her eyes with a small light then he checked the IV's and other machines she was hooked up to and then looked down at her.

"I feel alright my arm is bothering me and I am still tired."

"Your arm will keep bothering you for a while now. And you will be tired for a while and the medicine for the pain in your arm makes you sleepy. Did Seth tell you what happened when they brought you in?"

"He said I lost a lot of blood and cut a vein in my arm." This seamed to upset her saying out loud what happened so I started to rub circles on her hand again to calm her down a bit after a few seconds it seamed to work so I keep going continuing to let her know I was there for her.

"Yes in a short version that's what happened. But I want to keep you here for a while longer maybe three or four days just to make sure. Where are your parents we were not able to get in contact with them?"

"My mom is in New York on a trip for work. She won't be back till next week. If we can not tell her about this it would be great I don't want her coming all the way back when I am just fine. She worked to hard on her proposal to leave while it's being presented."

"How old are you Seth didn't know and we need a parent if you're under eight teen."

"I am eight teen."

"Ok we won't call her but someone is going to have to stay with you. You know Alice I can ask her for you if you want."

I was not about to let a Cullen take care of her no matter how good of friends they are. That girl could lose control and kill Katie. And I was not going to let that happen. Without even thinking I blurted out "I will take care of her I have been here all along." With only a hint of protectiveness and clam in my voice.

"Is that ok with you?" He was looking down at Katie making sure that she was happy with it.

"Yes that's fine." She said yes I could have jump for joy but I held it in.

"Well I will let you rest even though you just woke up you should get some rest soon. I will check in on you in a few hours." Then Dr. Cullen left us alone in the room.

I looked down at her just to find her looking at our hands like she just realized my hand was there. I followed her eyes to my arm and then to my shirt unfortunately Leah brought me a shirt that was too small. She finally realized I was looking down at her I just smiled at her.

"I am going to go call Sam he wanted to know when you woke up. And I need some more cloths too." I looked down at my to small shirt and laughed. "Can someone go to your house to get you some cloths? The ones you had were covered in blood they had to throw them away."

"Yeah I don't mind I just don't know where my keys are, they were in my bag."

"I have your bag. I will get Emily to get you some cloths what do you want her to get."

"Well since I will have to stay in bed I guess some sweats and t shirts will do."

"Where will Emily be able to find them?"

"My room is at the top of the stairs. And in the chest the two middle doors have my sweats and t shirts in it."

"Ok I will see if they can get you those tonight. You have been very cold while you were asleep so they will help. I will be right back." I squeezed her hand before I let go and walked out of the room to call Sam. I had to make myself stand up and walk out of the room and down the hall. I pulled my phone out and called Sam.

"Hey Seth is something wrong?"

"The complete opposite she is awake and she's fine."

"That's great."

"Yeah I do have one more favor to ask and I promise this will be the last one."

"Cloths or food?"

"Umm both actually. I would have asked Leah but she brought me a shirt that was to small not a comfortable feeling."

"Just one change in cloths or more?"

"A few like three. And can Emily do something for me Katie needs some cloths too. She is freezing in that stupid hospital gown thing."

"Yeah we can do that too."

"I have her house keys so Emily can get into her house."

"Ok we will be there in a while we are about to eat dinner so I will bring you some left over's."

"Thanks Sam for everything."

"It's what the pack is for we help each other. See you in a while."

"Yeah see you later."

I walked back down the hall to Katie's room I did not want to be away from her for a second right now. I walked in the door she was staring up at the ceiling. I was hoping she was not in any pain but just in case I walked back over took my set and gently picked her hand up again. She looked down at me before starting to talk.

"I haven't said thank you. Things would have been worst if not for you."

"You don't have to say anything I wasn't going to sit there why you were hurt."

"But you did not know me. She looked really confused as to why I would help her."

"Doesn't matter its how things work in La Push. If someone needs something you do what you can to help. You should get some sleep. By the time you wake up I should have some cloths for you."

"Ok but don't let me sleep to long I don't want to bore you by being sleep for another three days." She was to sweet worrying about me when she is the one hurt and in the hospital.

I just squeezed her hand a bit. "Just sleep don't worry about me." I started to rub the back if her hand and she was asleep in minutes. I could not decided if it was the medicine they had her on or me I like to think it was me being there. Not long after she fell asleep a nurse came in. she check her iv and then left and came back with a new bag of fluids.

"How long as she been asleep?"

"Not long about a hour or so."

"I just put a new bag of fluids in her IV if she wakes up and is cold let me know at the nurses station and I can get her another blanket."

"I will thank you."

When the nurse left I put my head down on the bed and tried to sleep since I knew she was fine and would wake up I could sleep now. Before I new it I was asleep and being woken up by the bed moving under my head.

"Wha…... Wha…... oh you're awake."

"Yeah I woke up I am really cold is there any extra blankets around."

"Yeah think so I will go ask the nurse for one for you." I stood up and walked out the door to the nurses' station the nurse that came in earlier smiled at me.

"She got cold."

"Yeah did not take long."

"Here you go."

I walked back to the room with the thin blue blanket in my hands. I laid the blanket over her and started to tell her why she was to cold.

"The nurse said the IV fluid is new and its cold. So that's what's making you cold she said it will warm up soon."

"Thanks for the blanket. You know you don't have to sleep here I will be fine while you go home and sleep."

"I want to stay just in case."

"There's no were for you to sleep here"

"No just this chair and your bed for a pillow."

"Well then I will move over and you can sleep up here with me."

"No I am fine right here I would not want to hurt you by accident. Just go back to sleep." I still wanted to be able to leave incase my temper got the best of me. With her not knowing about me being a wolf it was just easier till she knew.

She grabbed my hand while trying to get comfortable again. I was going to let go so she could sleep but stopped when her grip tightened on my hand. So I let her keep my hand I had held hers for the past three days so why not one more night. I watched her close her eyes and drift off to sleep. After she feel asleep I laid my head back down on her bed and let myself drift off as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Katie

I had been in the hospital for six days three of which I was asleep and another three that I was awake. Despite being confined to the bed and contently been checked on it was a good few days. After waking up and seeing Seth again it was different than the first time I met him. I never got to know him before I fell. We spent the last two days getting to know each other better. He was always there right beside me never leaving. After Emily came back with some cloths for both me and Seth we were both more comfortable. Although I did not like to see the to small shirt go he looked like it was bothering him. But even when Emily brought him cloths that actually fit him he still fidgeted in the shirt and shoes. It always seamed like his cloths were bothering him.

His friends came by one afternoon to see me they were are all carrying something. Some a flower stuffed wolfs and balloons with get well on them. I could not get it but they each were carrying a wolf of some other color. Seth even had one for me it was becoming my favorite. The one he gave to me was a sandy color that was the color of the sand on first beach. I actually got to see them and be introduced to them this time. It was nice to see so many people who did not know me be so nice. They stayed and joked and talked not with only Seth but me. Apparently I was the first one and only to fall into the tide pools and come out hurt. I got an invitation to come to a bonfire after I was better. I planed on going as long as Seth was going to be there.

Emily came by several times a day to bring Seth food and she also brought me some special treats. While Seth was out talking with Sam about things Emily and I talked about a lot of things. She told me that the guys were excited to see me better soon. We talked about Seth some she told me how he had been so worried when I passed out at Emily's house. I could not see how he could be so worried about me when he hardly knew me. But Emily told me in time I would understand. I kept getting the answer for a lot of things from not just Emily but Seth, Sam, and the other guys.

Alice, Edward, and Bella even came by and saw me as well. Alice being Alice had cloths for me of course saying she thought the sweats and t- shirts I had might not have been warm enough. Alice even brought her boy friend with her Jasper I heard her talk about him but never met him before. He looked like a shy guy compared to Alice's personality but I could tell he really cared about her. Edward, and Bella gave me flowers really pretty yellow pink and white lilies. Seth seamed really uncomftable with them there I could never figure out why though they were always nice to me. He kept a close eye on me and Alice, Edward, and Jasper. He never left me, and never let go of my hand for two long.

But what I liked most was when everyone was gone and it was just me and Seth. I didn't have the stupid IV in my arm anymore so I could move better. I still had my arm bandaged and in a splint but the pain wasn't so bad that I was sleeping all the time from pain medicine. Emily and the guys also brought movies over for us to watch. We would put them in and sit on my bed to watch them. After some convincing I got Seth to sit with me on my bed and out of that stupid chair of his.

We would just sit there watching the movies one after another every afternoon and night Emily brought over at lest four or five movies for us. He just sat there next to me holding my hand like always. Then at some point in the night I would always get cold. At first Seth was just getting more blankets or pulling the covers up higher to cover my arms. But then he surprised me after still being cold with the blankets he just let go of my hand and put his arm around me to pull me close to him. He was always nice and warm I knew this but being there next to him he always made me feel safe and warm.

Then the day came for me to go home mom was still not back yet from her trip so Seth called Sam and Emily to come pick both of us up. He was going to stay at my house and sleep on the couch till my mom got home. I called her a few days before she was not happy that I did not let her know what happened earlier but after some talking she was ok with my plans. She was ok with Seth taking care of me after she heard that he was the one that basically saved me and that he would be on the couch. After handing Seth the phone to talk to my mom she allowed everything. Never had I had to go though so much to convince her about something she trusted me but I was thinking it was Seth she did not trust yet.

Dr Cullen let me go home late that afternoon. When Sam and Emily got there we had to wait a while before he would let me go home. I had to not use my had and change the bandage twice a day till my stitches came out which was in two weeks. They put me in a stupid wheel chair to get me to the car. My arm was hurt not my legs I had been walking for days why the wheelchair was need who knows. Seth helped me get in the back set careful to not move my arm to much as I climbed into the back of Sam and Emily's car. Seth walked around to the other side and squeezed in to the back set next to me.

We drove to my house pulling up to the door everyone got out quickly. Seth ran over to help me out again Sam popped the trunk and Seth pulled out two bags one was mine the other I was assuming was his. He slung both bags over one shoulder while putting his hand on my back to guide me inside. Seth took out my keys and opened my door like it was a normal thing to do.

"So where do I put your bag."

"My room I guess I will show you." We headed up the stairs to my room Seth put my bag on the floor by my dresser. I saw all the flowers and stuffed wolfs on my bed with the balloons all over my room.

"The guys brought all this here earlier for you with Emily's help of course."

"That was nice of them. Well I guess you can put your bag here too if you want."

"Ok you sure I can keep it down stairs."

"No its fine." I winced as I moved my arm trying to get it in a comfortable position.

"Your armed is bothering you I will get you some water so you can take your medicine."

"Thanks Seth." I smiled at him as he walked out my door.

I sat on my bed picking up the wolf that Seth gave me setting it in my lap I started to pet it. Ever since I fell at the beach things have been different it was hard to tell how but I was. My room did not even feel the same it felt empty. I saw my door swing open while I was looking around Seth's smiling face came though the door.

"I was just about to call and order some pizza what kind do you want." He said as he handed me a glass of water and one of my pills.

"We don't need to call out for pizza I can cook us something."

"You don't need to do that and you only have one good arm."

"Yeah but you have two."

Two hours later our dinner was done it took twice as long as it should have but it was still good. We found a jar of pasta sauce and a box of noodles. Seth looked like he never picked up a pot in his life and I think he never did till then. He would not let me do anything not even pick up a spoon. He did everything while I stood there and talked him though it. The whole time we cooked his arm would linger around my waist as if on its own. When he realized what he did he would always move his arm away from my waist then play with my fingers of my bad arm. We managed to get it done with minimal problems Seth wanted to throw the noodles on the wall to see if the were done but I had to stop him.

Seth carried both of our plates to the table his being twice as big as mine. I knew guys had big appetites but his was huge. Seth put the plates down went and got our drinks and two forks so we could sit and eat. I sat there trying to get my fork to work in my left hand with out much luck. This happened every time I tried to eat something there was just something about my left hand and not wanting to work right. I managed to only get two forks full of noodles in my lap and on my shirt and Seth laughed at me before getting me a napkin and helping me clean up the spilled noodles. Seth finished in about five minutes he just sat there watching me struggle with eating.

"I think we should have ordered pizza." Seth as trying not to laugh to hard at me.

"I think your right I did not even think about this." I said after putting my fork down after giving up trying to eat.

"Its ok it's kinda cute."

"Thanks."

"I meant it in a good way but why don't you go change and clean up while I clean up down here. Do you want to watch a movie it's still kinda early."

"Ok I will go change and we can find something. I will let you pick."

I went up to my room and put on some sweats and a t -shirt. Not really caring Seth had seen me in far worse being in the hospital. While pulling on my t- shirt I saw I had managed to get sauce all over my bandage. I knew I could not change it myself so I picked up the brown paper bag that had the cram gauze and other things needed and headed down stars to get Seth to help me. I walked back down stairs to see Seth looking over our DVDs he must have heard me come and turned around.

"All clean and changed now."

"Yep except one thing." I held up the bag to show him.

"You need some help."

"Yeah my left hand is stupid."

He laughed and took the bag from me and took everything out and put it on the floor I sat down in front of him. "Let me see your hand and let me know if I hurt you." I put my hand in his and he took off the tape and began to up wine the gauze then the soft splint and all the way down to the gauze pads over my arm. He started to pull of the pads but saw me wince and stopped.

"You ok."

"Yeah this part just hurts a bit."

"Ok, but if it hurts stop me."

I just nodded for him to keep going. He slowly started to pull of the pads again watching my face while he did it. The first few were with minimal pain but the last one was the worst. Seth started to pull it off and it cam off fine then Seth picked the pad up and it suck to my stitches and pain shoot though my wrist. I winced held my breath and grabbed for his hand instinctively.

"Oh, my god I am so sorry are you ok."

"I am fine."

"I did not mean to do that I don't know what happened."

"Its ok really I am surprised it did not happen more. Let just get this done so we can watch a movie." Seth just started to open gauze pads and putting the cream and gauze on my arm. Then wrapped my arm back up with the splint and taped it down.

"There all good now time for our movie." He helped me up and led me to the couch and sat down with me and then turned the movie on. It was the _Mummy_ one of my favorites Seth took my good hand and held it as the movie started. I just leaned my head on his arm wanting to be closer than I was. Not too far in the movie Seth let go of my hand and put his arm around me I leaned in closer. Before I new it I feel asleep right there watching the movie. I felt Seth pick me up and climb the stairs and then being put on my bed and then covers being pulled over me. I felt hands moving my hair out of my face and behind my ear and a kiss on my forehead. I feel asleep knowing that Seth just tucked me in and that he might just really like me.


	9. Chapter 9

_I am a day early on updating but I have to work tomorrow so here's the next chapter and we are about to get to my favorite part of the story. So enjoy._

Seth

Chapter 8

She had been in the hospital for three days, and I had been there next to her the whole time never leaving her side. Everyone came by to see her all the guys and Emily too. Emily brought me over cloths that fit which was great. Emily kept Katie company while I ate the food that Emily brought me a few times a day. She even brought over some cloths from Katie's house as well. The guys came by too they were great they all brought her a wolf and even got one for me to give her. Each wolf that she had looked like one of the guys. They had balloons, and flowers for her too. It was great to see them take to her so fast, and her take to them. She smiled while they were there joking and laughing right along with the guys.

Her friends from school even came by Bella brought three of the Cullen's with her. It took everything I had to actually let them stay they were her friends, and she did not know what Alice and Edward were yet. I wondered if she new what they were if she would be scared of them or accept them as they are. I stayed next to her the whole time they were there. I knew that they knew what I was I could see the look on there faces when they smelled me the same look was on my face. We all tried to keep our faces from showing the disgust of the smell of each other. The little once Alice brought her warm sweats and shirts this was one thing I was happy about she was always cold. Bella brought her some flowers I placed them next to the many flowers the pack had brought her.

We both enjoyed time when there were visitors there but I enjoyed the time alone most. When I called Emily about the cloths I asked if she could bring us movies to watch as well. She true to her word bought a stack for us for many different kinds of movies. She wouldn't let me sit in that chair while watching movies so I let her convince me to sit with her. I climbed in her bed moving her blankets over I would not need them. She moved to the other side so I could fit in I got settled and picked up her hand again. We sat like that the whole time while watching the movies.

The first night she got really cold so I had to get her another blanket I wanted to just make her warm myself but I did not want to push her if she was not ready for it. I asked the nurse for blankest and covered her up with them and pulled them up on her arms. Finally I gave up and when she said she was cold just wrapped my arm around her she seemed ok with it so I just stayed there. She fell asleep there that night leaning against me her head on shoulder. She was so beautiful there eyes closed hair falling in her face, her mouth in a slight smile. I tried to slide out of the bed slowly so I would not wake her up but her hand slid over my chest and she grabbed a hand full of my shirt. I tried to pry her hand lose but her fist just got tighter. Not wanting to wake her I just slid back to were I was and kept watching the movie till she woke up.

Dr Cullen was going to let her go home on the sixth day her mom was not back yet so I offered to stay home with her till she was better or till her mom got home. I called Emily and asked if she and Sam could come pick us up in a few hours and take us to her house. I also called mom and asked her to get some cloths together for me and to let her know what was going on. She was not to thrilled that I had imprinted on Katie. Mom came by when Katie was asleep to talk to me. Leah told her what happened of course and mom had to come over and get the facts. She saw Katie asleep on the bed arm bandaged up and then looked to me for an explanation. I had to go though the whole story with her. But there was still more explaining to do as to why I wanted to stay here with Katie. Mom finally understood I was ecstatic that she let me stay here and that she understood everything. Ever since the thing with Leah and Sam she was not to happy about the whole imprinting thing.

No only did I have to endure my mom's questions stares and worrying about what she would say I had to talk to Katie's mom over the phone. She grilled me on everything where I was from, what we were going to be doing, were I would be sleeping while at there house, was my mom ok with it, how we met, and the story of what happened to get Katie to the hospital. I had to promise to stay there till Katie's mom arrived from her trip and met her when she got home. And I had to make sure I stayed on the couch down stairs while Katie slept in her room.

A few hours after the call to Emily and my mom Dr Cullen walked in checked on Katie and signed her release papers. He told her to change her bandage twice a day with help and come back in two weeks to get the stitches out. Katie and I walked out with my duffle bag in hand while I pushed her chair in front of me. Jared and Paul came earlier in the day to get all of Katie's flowers, stuffed wolfs and balloons. I gave them her house key and asked them to put them in her room. I really owed my brothers for everything they had done for me the past week. We came outside to Sam and Emily's car I helped in the back set while I walked around to get in the other side.

The drive the her house was pretty quick even with it being closer to the Rez than Forks we still got there fast with Sam's fast driving. When Sam stopped the car I got out helped Katie out and then met Sam at the trunk. "Thanks for everything Sam tell Emily thank you for me." I said while our heads were in the trunk. "Call if you need anything nether one of you has a car." Smiling at his thoughtfulness "I will."

I pulled the bags out and slung them over my shoulder and walked over to Katie to help her in the house. I pulled out her keys that I kept in my pocket to keep them from getting lost. I unlocked the door and let Katie in her house. I turned around and waved at Sam and Emily as they pulled out of the drive. I turned to Katie who stood looking in her house like it was forever since she had been there so I decided to speak.

"So where do I put your bag."

"My room I guess I will show you."

"The guys brought all this here earlier for you with Emily's help of course."

"That was nice of them. Well I guess you can put your bag here too if you want."

"Ok you sure I can keep it down stairs."

"No its fine." I winced as I moved my arm

"Your armed is bothering you I will get you some water so you can take your medicine."

"Thanks Seth."

As I walked down the stairs I could hear her sit down on her bed and pick something up. I opened several cabinets to find a glass and then opened the fringe and poured her some water. As I was walking up the stairs I heard her sigh something was bothering her and I knew she would not tell me. I opened the door to see her playing with her stuffed wolf that looked like me. It brought a smile to my face as I pushed the door open.

"I was just about to call and order some pizza what kind do you want." I handed her the water and then the pill.

"We don't need to call out for pizza I can cook us something." She said before swolling the pill with a mouth full of water.

I was not about to let her cook anything with one good arm. Pizza would be just fine no work for her at all. "You don't need to do that and you only have one good arm."

"Yeah but you have two." She had a grin that could only mean trouble.

Katie found a jar of sauce and a box of noodles in the cabinet so we were going to eat pasta. She tried to look for pots and fill them with water and stir them but I took everything from her. She just stood there next to me telling me what to do step by step. I did not even mean to but my arm managed to get around her waist a few times with out me even knowing it. But I did purposefully put my hand down near hers gently to not hurt her bad arm. She laughed when I tried to convince her to throw the noodles on the wall to really see if they were done. I would do anything to keep her laughing and smiling like that. After what had to be about two hours we finally could eat. I fixed both our plates mine twice the size of hers I laughed when I saw her face as she looked at my pile of noodles. I put our plates down on the table and then went back to grab our forks drinks and napkins.

Now watching Katie try to eat with her left hand was cute. She would use her right hand to put her fork in her hand right then try to get noodles on her fork. This worked fine for a few minutes until she dropped a fork full of noodles in her lap. I handed her my napkin and went back to get more for her. This happened another time and I just couldn't stop the laugh that came out. I finished long before she did I just sat back and watched her be cute struggling with her dinner.

I was watching her finish eating and said "I think we should have ordered pizza."

"I think your right I did not even think about this." Katie said as she was wiping off her hand and picking noodles off her lap.

"Its ok it's kinda cute." I did not even mean to tell her I thought it was cute. It just slipped out of my mouth.

"Thanks." She said smiling a small smile.

"I meant it in a good way but why don't you go change and clean up while I clean up down here. Do you want to watch a movie it's still kinda early." I wanted to keep our thing of watching movies together.

Ok I will go change and we can find something. I will let you pick."

I picked up our plates and glasses and took them to the sink and rinsed them off. I opened the dish washer and put the plate's pots and glasses in. it took just a few minutes to clean up and start the dish washer. I found there movies near the TV and went to search though them. I wanted to find something not to girly but not something she might not want to watch. Then I found the _Mummy_ I remembered during our many conversations that she said it was one of her favorites. I put it in as I heard her coming down the stairs slowly.

"All clean and changed now?" I asked her as she stepped off the steps. I turned around to see her she had on a pair of gray sweats and a pink t- shirt from some school thing. She looked at me and held up the brown paper bag that had all her bandage things in it.

"Yep except one thing."

"You need some help?"

"Yeah my left hand is stupid."

I walked over to her and took the bag from her and we went and sat on the floor. She came and sat right in front of me. "Let me see your hand and let me know if I hurt you," I told her as I put my hand out. She placed her small hand in mine and I reached up and picked at the tape and pulled it loses along with the gaze. I unwrapped it till I came to the small splint and then all the way down to her arm. They still had gauze pads over the stitches I had to pull them off to change them. I knew this hurt her sometimes I held her hand as the nurses did this at the hospital. I picked up one pad and slowly started to pull the pads off I saw her wince I stopped dead I did not want to hurt her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah this part just hurts a bit."

"Ok but if it hurts stop me."

I picked up the pads again and slowly stared to pull of pads off I kept my eyes on her face to see how bad she was hurting. It went well for the while till I went to pull of the last one. I was slowly pulling at the pad and then I saw her wince heard her breath in and hold her breath and felt her hand grad mine. I had hurt her pretty bad I felt horrible I was spouse to stop the pain and I caused it gilt shoot though me faster then her pain.

"Oh my god i am so sorry are you ok?"

"I am fine." She was so brave.

" I did not mean to do that. I don't know what happened."

"Its ok really I am surprised it did a lot happen more. Let's just get this done so we can watch a movie." I took off the rest of the gauze pad with out a problem and I started to open clean pads and putting cream on her arm. I wrapped her arm back up putting the splint back on and taping it down. I put all the extras back in the bag and grabbed all the trash to throw away.

There all good now time for our movie. I said as I put the last piece of tape on her arm. I stood up and helped her stand and led her to the couch so we could get to our movie. I turned the TV on and pushed play on the remote for our movie to start. Once she saw it was the mummy and that I remembered it was one of her favorites she smiled and looked up at me. I picked up her hand and held it just like I have been for days. It just felt right her hand in mine. After a little into the movie she leaned her head on my arm that medicine of hers still made her sleepy. I started to hear her breathing falling even and moved my arm around her just in case he fell asleep she would be comfortable. The movie gave me time to think again with out having to deal with nurses and doctors coming in or the pack.

I hand never had a girl friend I was not even sure what I was doing but apparently it was right. I just let my instincts take over although I had to pull in some of the instincts. I had to rein in the wolf in me all the time. The more time I spent with her the more the wolf wanted out. I had to pull in the urge to kiss her all over hug her make her mine like the wolf in me wanted to. I knew that was not right that part of me had to be kept deep down I was not going to let that side of me out. I had not even told her what happened when I met her. She did not know I imprinted on her or about me being a wolf. I had no idea of how to tell her or how she would react. I had seen all of the other guys imprint's reactions. Rachel took it the worst she would not speak to Paul for days Billy and Jack had to talk to her to tell her Paul was telling the truth. She finally came around after a few days. Quill hasn't told Claire yet and wont till she is old enough to understand and Kim and Emily they took it the best. I just hope that she took it well it would kill me if she took it like Rachel did.

How was I going to tell her about everything with out scaring her to death? How do I explain to someone outside the tribe about our legends? That a world we all thought was make believe is really. I had to tell her that I phased into a huge horse sized wolf that ran faster than people can see and that I kill vampires. How do you tell someone that? How do you say that in a way that doesn't make her run from me? I looked down at the girl that I had to confess all this too and saw her sound asleep. I gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room I pulled back her blankets and laid her down. I pulled the blankets up over her and pulled her hair out of her face. She was sound asleep so I let the urge to kiss her take over. I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead knowing she would not know what I did. I headed back down stairs to get comfortable on the couch and finish the movie. My phone went off in my pocket it was a text from Sam PHASE AND MET US OUTSIDE OF KATIE'S HOUSE IN 5. I did not want to leave her alone but I would not be far so I slipped off my shirt on my way past the couch and threw my phone with it and headed out the door. I headed out the woods to meet the pack and to see what they wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

_So we are getting to my favorite chapter soon. This is the part right before the big moment of Seth telling Katie about his being a wolf. And about two more updates before my classes start so when they do things will slow dow. So here it goes_

Chapter 9

Katie

I woke up the next morning smelling the wonderful smell of breakfast cooking down stairs. I knew it was not Seth cooking his awful cooking skills last night made that clear. I climbed out of bed and walked down stairs to find Emily in the kitchen cooking a heaping pile of eggs, bacon and toast. She heard me coming in and tuned around to see me.

"Your up I was not making to much noise was I."

"No I think the smell did which it smells wonderful."

"Seth went to La Push with Sam. There bring some of the other guys back with them I hope you don't mind."

"No I actually need to tell them thank you for all the stuffed animals and things. By the way what's the guy's fasciation with wolfs?"

"Oh, that you will find out soon. Don't worry Seth will tell you about that."

"I will have to ask him about it."

"I think he is going to tell you soon. And speaking about Seth Sam had to drag him out of here today he's really protective of you."

"Really I don't know why."

"Well you didn't know Seth from before he is not usually like this. You bring it out of him. He really cares about you more than you think."

"He hasn't told me anything."

"He wouldn't he is to shy. He's fifth teen talking to girl is not a strong site of his."

He's fifth teen!

"Yeah he's kinda tall for his age." Even with her back to me I could tell she was smiling as she said it.

"I'll say."

"Don't let his age fool you he has been though a lot for his age. His dad died not to long ago it hit him hard. He had to grow up pretty fast. A lot of things got put on his shoulders when Harry died. Not only dose he feel like he has to take care of his mom and sister but he has other responiblies too."

"He never said anything about that."

"He wouldn't he doesn't like to talk about it much."

"He can tell me I would understand my dad died six months ago it's why we moved here."

"Did you ever tell him about that?"

"No I don't like to talk about it either.

"Looks like you too still have a lot to talk about."

The fount door swing open I did not even hear a car pull up but sure enough Seth, Sam, and all of the guys that I saw at the hospital can filing in along with a girl I did not know. Seth came straight over to me and gave me a hug while Sam went straight to Emily. All the guys sat down at the table or stood around talking and joking.

"Ok guys you're all here you can eat. Just me Leah and Katie get food first before you guys fight over the food." I heard whys, awws, and complaints form many of the guys.

"Hey ladies first if your girls were here you would not mind." Sam told all of the guys

"Go ahead if you wait there will be noting left." Seth whispered in my ear.

"Really that's a lot of food."

"Trust me. And come on I will help you." Seth took me in to the kitchen grabbed me a plate and started putting a little bit of each thing on there and poured me some juice. I followed him to the table were he set my plate and glass down.

"Hey how come Seth gets to eat and we don't."

"Embry she can't carry all this at once. Hurt arm remember she can't use it its sprained and has stitches in it. Reason why I have been at the hospital with her you were there."

"I forgot sorry I am hungry."

Seth sat down next to me after getting on to Embry. "Do you need anything else before the guys have at it?"

"No I am fine." He squeezed my hand before he went to get his own plate.

The guys all filed in the kitchen and all came back with heaping plates. All sitting at the table or standing at the counter in the kitchen they were like a huge family joking laughing and throwing food at each other Emily and Sam yelling at them it all just seamed to fit. I caught Seth looking at me and even Sam and Emily kept an eye on us like they were waiting for something to happen.

"Hey the bonfire is tomorrow night is Seth bringing you to the beach." I think it was Quil all the guys looked so much alike it could hardly tell some of them apart.

"That's tomorrow I thought it was a few more days away."

"It was but its spouse to storm that night so we moved it closer I was going to tell you about it later. If you're not up to it you can always go to the next one."

"I think I will be fine to go."

"Everyone is going to be there all of us and the girls." It was Paul with a goofy grin on his face like he was thinking about his girl. If I remembered right it was Jack's older sister Rachel. Everyone finished up and Emily went to clean up I tried to help but Seth kept taking everything from me. He went over to the sink with Emily and helped her put everything in the dish washer. It was weird that this all seamed so normal. Like it happened every day and that I had been apart of this for weeks rather than days. One of the guys brought over a movie we all squeezed in to the living room and put the movie in. Seth and I were sitting the same way we were the night before. Sam's phone rang after a few seconds he hung up.

"Guys we gotta go." He turned to me sorry to leave half way through the movie. He turned whispered to Emily and then kissed her and stood up. The other guys followed saying there good byes to me and Emily. It was then Seth's turn to leave I just noticed that everyone left so we were alone. He stood up and held his hand out for me I took it and went to stand with him.

"I have to go."

"Why I don't understand."

"I will tell you everything but please trust me." He looked me in the eyes begging me to understand and to just trust him. Emily did tell me that Seth had to tell me something.

"Ok I trust you. Are you going to come back?"

"Yes don't worry I will be back in a few hours and Emily will be here with you."

"Seth please promise you will tell me about this soon. I trust you I just don't want to be in the dark forever." Then there was a howl in the distance. The howl made me jump but just made Seth more urgent to go.

"I promise soon I hate keeping this from you." He hugged me tight kissed me check and said a few hours and then he was gone. I fell back on to the couch Emily coming to sit next to me. I was so confused Sam just got a call and they all up and leave right there. Was this normal? Emily pulled me out of my head when she spoke to me.

"You ok."

"Yes and no. You don't look surprised do they do that a lot."

"All the time."

"So I shouldn't be worried."

"No this is normal. I will stay until they get back."

"Ok will they only be a few hours."

"They should be."

Emily and I finished watching the movie and put another in after we fixed ourselves some sandwiches for lunch. Knowing they would all be hungry when they got back we went to the store to get extra food to fix the guys dinner when they got back. I did what I could with only one hand. After cooking four pounds of ground beef for tacos and cutting all the toppings we finally took a break. With some time to spare we decided to bake some cookies to kill some time. I think Emily could tell I looked nervous and tried to keep my busy and not think about what was going on. When we pulled out the last pan of cookies the guys finally came back to the house. Just like this morning with the exception of shirts they all filed in. Again Seth came and gave me a hug and Sam kissed Emily while she took the cookies off the pan.

"See told you I would be back."

"Yeah but six hours is more than a few hours."

"Yeah sorry about that we had some issues".

"And I am assuming you can't tell me what kind of issues."

"Not yet."

"But soon."

"Yes soon. How about tomorrow night after the bonfire."

"Really you will tell me everything."

"Everything." With a smile on his face he looked me in the eyes silently promising me he would tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so after this chapter there will be one more before my classes start on Monday. So the next one will be the big moment I might just post the next one and then before classes post the next chapter since they go together with both points of view before I get bogged down with classes and work. And you are lucky to get this one today because busy with work. So on with the story.

Seth

Chapter 10

I walked around the house to go to the tees that are right next to her window. I stopped and check to make sure I could hear her sound asleep and went to the trees. I stepped out of my shorts and phased and was floored with the packs voices.

_What took you so long?_

_Were where you?_

_Guys you know where I was. I had to make sure she was asleep she still doesn't know. _

_You have to tell her soon Seth. _It was Sam of course he wanted me to get it over with as soon as possible but I just was lost on how. I replayed what I was thinking during the movie for Sam.

_Yeah we have all been there you will decide what to do. Well the reason we are here is that we lost the sent again. I want to step up the patrols for a while. Seth Emily will come by in the morning to keep her company while we patrol. We will head over there to met back up. Seth, Embry and Quil go home get some sleep me, Jack and Jared will start now. _

_I can't hear if one of you guys howl over here so when one of you hear it text or call me. Bye guys. _I ran back to the house but I had to hear the guys ragging on me the whole time.

_Hey you guys have no reason to mess with me Paul, Jared you guys know for a fact you would get back to Rachel and Kim if you where in my shoes._ That shut them up pretty fast I saw images of Paul and Jared trying to relate to there girls being hurt. And I saw flashes of Emily at the hospital and at home recovering from Sam. He knew what I was going though in some sense better than the others.

I went back to the tree line by her window pulled on my shorts and walked back in to the house. I went up stairs to check on her before I went to sleep. I pushed the door open and she was the same way I left her fast asleep. I went to the couch and laid down with my phone at my head and passed out right there. I was woken up to my phone buzzing in my ear I grabbed it with out looking at the caller id and answered it.

"Hello."

"Seth I am here let me in its time for you to go on patrol and me to stay with Katie."

"Oh ok I am coming." I had to drag myself off the couch to unlock the fount door to let Emily in. she was standing there with bags from the store on the rez.

"Good morning. Can you get the last two bags out." She gave me a one armed hug as I took the bag from her and set it down on the table before getting the other bags.

"What's all this for?"

"You are going to go patrol while I cook some breakfast. Now go before Sam comes in here."

"Too late he's to slow."

"But she's still asleep what if she wakes up before I come back."

"That's why Emily is here to keep her company while you go on patrol."

"If she wakes up tell her I went to the rez with Sam. I don't want to completely lie to her so a half truth is fine. Her medicine is over on the counter she needs to take it when she wakes up. She doesn't know about everything so don't let anything slip I want to tell her."

"Everything will be fine now go."

"Just keep a eye on her."

"Come on Seth she will be fine lets go."

"Fine."

Sam had to make me leave and I had to make my feet move to go out of the door. The farther I got from the house it was harder to keep moving. I stopped a few times Sam had to push me farther in to the woods to phase. Patrol was the worst it ever has been I could not stop thinking about her I drove the guys crazy. I was so glad to finally go when patrols where over and I could go back to Katie's house. I felt the pack following me as we ran to the woods lining her house. We hit the tree line and stopped phased back and pulled on our shorts. It was around nine in the morning Katie should be up by now and I could not wait to get back to her. I pushed the door open and saw her smile up at me as I can towards her. I went right over to her and gave her a big hug. I missed her while I was gone I just could not tell her that yet. Sam did the same thing and went straight to Emily giving her a hug and kissing her scared cheek. This was something he did every time he saw her to show she was the most beautiful women to him. All of the other guys were joking but I did not care all I cared about was the girl I was standing with. After Sam stopped kissing Emily she could finally get out what she was trying to tell us.

"Ok guys you're all here you can eat. Just me Leah and Katie get food first before you guys fight over the food." Oh course the guys had to complain about that. When it came to food and them they really were like wolfs not wanting to wait and fighting over it. But Sam set them straight.

"Hey ladies first if your girls were here you would not mind."

I leaned down to whisper in her ear so only she could hear and so I could get close to her again. "Go ahead if you wait there will be noting left."

"Really that's a lot of food." She looked up at me with a questioning look on her face.

I smiled down at her if she only knew the truth about why it would be gone so fast. "Trust me. And come on I will help you." We went in to the kitchen and I filled her a plate putting a little bit of everything on it. I pored her some juice and grabbed a fork and took the plate to the table. But at this point Embry had to open his big mouth with out thinking like usual.

"Hey how come Seth gets to eat and we don't." Embry had to say while I sat down next to Katie.

"Embry she can't carry all this at once. Hurt arm remember she can't use it its sprained and has stitches in it. Reason why I have been at the hospital with her you were there." I did not mean to snap at him like that but when it came to Katie I was protective. The guys did not know that yet I tried to keep it under control but at times it was hard to do. I had to apologize to him later for that.

"I forgot sorry I am hungry."

I picked up her hand before asking her, "Do you need anything else before the guys have at it."

"No I am fine."

After Emily and Leah had sat down me and the rest of the guys went and got plates. After getting my plate I sat down next to Katie and Emily Sam then sat down in the chair on the other side of Emily. Both Sam and Emily were eyes Katie and I. I knew what they both were thinking I needed to tell her. I was so caught up in watching Katie that I barley heard Quil speak to Katie.

"Hey the bonfire is tomorrow night is Seth bringing you to the beach." I gave him a death glare I had not had time to talk to her about it. I wanted to let her know it was moved up a few days but Quil always had to bring things up at bad times.

"That's tomorrow I thought it was a few more days away." I looked down at her and she had this cute confused face.

"It was but its spouse to storm that night so we moved it closer I was going to tell you about it later. If your not up to it you can always go to the next one." I was hoping she was up to it I had planed on that kinda being out first date. I want to easy her in to the wolf thing and hearing Billy talk about the legends was a perfect way.

"I think I will be fine to go." She looked up at me like she was asking if it was ok to go. So I just smiled down at her to let her know it would be perfectly fine.

"Everyone is going to be there all of us and the girls." Paul was clearly thinking of Rachel he had the Rachel grin on. This was the love sick puppy look that he got whenever he thought about her. But I guess I now will have the same love sick puppy look when thinking about Katie. Katie was the last one to finish but we all stayed and talked while she struggled with eating again. Emily got up to clean up and do dishes naturally Katie went to help. She picked up her plate and went to grab mine when I took both from her and again when she tried to put more dishes in the sick I again took them from her she was so stubborn.

The guys had another movie I think they caught on to our movie thing. We all piled in to her living room to watch the movie. She snuggled to my side again which was something new for her but I keep my cool and put her arm around her. All the what ifs and how's started to run through my head. I still did not know how to tell her what happened. The bonfire was the next day I could us that time after the legends to tell her. Or if I told her before the bone fire would she believe me more if she heard what I said and then hear the legends. I had the what if she runs from me thing in my head too. If she thinks I am a monster or a crazy person or both. I just had to show her who I was before I showed her what I was. I was hoping that spending this past week with her had showed her I cared about her, that I could love her. That I could protect her, watch over her just like I had since we first met. My thinking was interpreted by Sam's phone ringing. When he picked up the phone I could hear it was on of the guys we were needed. My heart dropped when Sam said "Guys we gotta go." I knew that I had to leave her now and I could not tell her why.

All of the guys stood to leave saying there good byes and thanks to Emily and Katie. Sam kissed and hugged Emily and then Emily followed then outside to give us some privacy. She looked so sad that I had to go and it hurt me to leave her and not tell her why.

"I have to go."

"Why I don't understand."

"I will tell you everything but please trust me."

"Ok I trust you. Are you going to come back?" It was cute she thought I might not come back to her.

"Yes don't worry I will be back in a few hours and Emily will be here with you."

"Seth please promises you will tell me about this soon. I trust you I just don't want to be in the dark forever."

"I promise soon I hate keeping this from you." With out even thinking about it I pulled her in to a tight hug and kissed her check. I looked her in the eyes and told her a few hours. I wanted to kiss her again but really kiss her but that was not the time or the place for it. And again I did not want to push or scare her anymore than I would when she finds out about me. I ran out the door and to the woods I dropped my shirt on the porch on my way out the door along with my shoes. As soon as I hit the trees I pulled off my shorts and phased to join the pack and kill that red headed vamp.

We spent all day looking for that bloodsucker chasing her everywhere. We would get close just for her to slip past us out f our reach. After we chased her all the way to Canada we decided to go back to La Push and keep up on our regular patrols. I could finally go back to Katie and check on her again. Knowing Emily would have a dinner ready for us when we got there we headed back to Katie's house. When I came through the front door I smelled cookies and sure enough both Emily and Katie were taking cookies off of a pan when we walked in. I of course walked straight over to her.

"See told you I would be back."

"Yeah but six hours it more than a few hours."

"Yeah sorry about that we had some issues."

"And I am assuming you can't tell me what kind of issues."

"Not yet."

"But soon?"

"Yes soon. How about tomorrow night after the bonfire?"

"Really you will tell me everything."

"Everything." Tonight I had to decide how to tell her I had no choice now I told her I would tell her after the bone fire and that was tomorrow. I had to hope she would take it alright and not freak out on me. But I did not spend that night thinking at all.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok so here is the big moment I know everyone has been waiting for. I have thought about rewriting this many times but I think what comes out the first time is what's spouse to happen so I kept it. I will post Katie's point of view tomorrow hopefully I work two shifts tomorrow at work so I may be able to get it in between my shifts. If not then Monday after classes and things will be slowing down with classes so once a week to everything other week hopefully. So hang in there with me when things get tough and I promise I will keep going when I can. So on with the story._

Chapter 11

Seth

The next day we were having the bonfire on the beach were we always have it. Some of the guys had moved a few old logs next to the fire so we had a place to sit besides the sand. Emily and Sam got hot dogs and buns while the rest of us got chips and things for smores for the night. It was kinda a special night Leah and I had not heard the stories since we became wolfs. And then there was the fact that Kim, Katie and now Bella had not heard them either. So that night was special in more than one reason.

We both slept late that day after I got back from patrolling we stayed up half the night talking. We were in her room sitting together on her bed my arm around her and her head on my shoulder. We talked about a lot of things that we haven't before. We just went from one thing to another with no clear reason to anything. Emily told her I was fifth teen which she was really surprised about me. I did not blame her becoming a wolf has made me look years older than what I really am. I just hoped I would not bother her that much.

"So Emily told me your fifth teen."

"She did I was going to tell you that." For some reason I felt a blush come up.

"Its ok it's no big deal."

"Really it doesn't bother you.

"I kinda wish you would have told me but I understand it probably slipped our mind. But you don't seam like the normal guy your age. Emily told me about your dad too." At this she dropped her eyes from my face like she should not have brought it up.

"I was going to tell you about that too."

"Don't worry I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I should of told you about my dad too."

"What do you mean?" I was confused I just assumed her parents were spilt up and that's why she moved to Forks.

"My dad died six months ago in a car accident."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"He was driving home from work one night and a drunk driver hit him. He ran a red light and slammed into the driver's side door. The impact of the two cars pushed my dad's car down a hill it rolled to the bottom. Even though my dad had his set belt on it was too much and he had to wait to long for someone to find him. It took an hour for another car to come by and see what happened. Then another 30 minutes for them to figure out my dads car was down there. He was barely alive when they found him but he did not make it to the hospital. The man who hit my dad's car is now in prison for killing him. That's why we moved here mom could not stand being there anymore. Everything reminded us of him the stores, streets, people, the house."

When she started telling me what happened to her dad I could tell she was determined not to cry but the more she told me the harder it got for her. Her voice changed first but still held that desertedness but she lost her fight and her tears spilled over and I felt them soak my shirt. By the time she finished her eyes were flowing with her tears. I had to just pull her closer and wipe them away. My heart broke to see her like this I wanted a piece of the man who did this to her and her family. But with out him I would never have met her. "I am sorry I am so sorry." It was all I cold think to say but I knew what she was going through. But now it was my turn to tell her. I wiped another tear away that fell from her eye and started to tell her what happened.

"It's been about a month sine we lost dad. He had a heart attack one day. There's not much to what happened he started to feel bad a few months before hand and went to the doctor. They told him to take it easy cut down on things. It just happened one day when Leah and I were sick. I had to grown up lot after that I have to take care of Leah and mom. I know dad would want me to make sure there safe and that everything is fine. By our standards I am already a man in the tride eyes. With dad leaving us a lot was put on my shoulders that night more than I was ready for." I did not know it by a tear did escape my eyes I had never admitted that to anyone ever. Katie reached up and wiped it away. We both just sat there in each others arms thinking about the fathers we both lost and finding comfort in each other.

We sat in silence just lying there together for a while I could still tell Katie was crying for her dad. I just did what I could to clam her taking her hand and with the other rubbing circles on her back. My heart shared in the a thousand pieces when she finally let go. The sobs that came broke my heart even more. I did not know what to do so I just picked her up and put her in my lap and just wrapped my arms around her. I could not tell her that it would be ok because I knew it never would be ok. We both had lost our dads but I did not lose mine in a tragic way as she had.

The next thing I knew she was asleep I was thrilled she fell asleep were she did but at the same time I did not want her crying to be the reason. I knew I had to go down stairs and sleep I did not want to get on the wrong side of her mom. I picked her up and placed her back on the bed and then I tried to loosen her fist that now was full of my shirt. I almost got her to let go before she grabbed another hand full of my shirt and woke up. I reached down and brushed her hair out of her face to tell her I had to go. "Katie you have to let go I have to go to bed down stairs."And with that she asked the most unexpected thing ever.

"Please stay." She was so cute the way she asked. But I knew I shouldn't.

"I promised your mom I would only sleep down stairs." She still had my shirt in her hand and held tight. I knew I could get her to let go but I did not want to hurt her.

"I won't tell her it can stay between us. I just don't want to be alone right now." Her eyes were still red and her face still streaked with her tears. I could now see where the guys said you can never say no to your imprint. I just sighed and gave in.

"Ok let me go change and I will be right back."

"Why."

"Well my shirt is all wet for one thing and my shorts are dirty."

"Sorry about your shirt."

"Don't worry about it. Can I ask you something about that?"

"Yeah."

"How long has it been since you have cried like that for your dad?"

"Not since the night he died."

"You shouldn't do that it only makes it worse. But I won't bring it up again only if you want to talk about it will I bring it up. Now I will be right back."

I took the steps two at a time to the living room and dug out another t- shirt from the bottom. I pulled off the dirty shorts and pulled on another and threw the wet shirt and dirty shorts in my bag and carried my dry shirt with me. I did not want to leave her alone to long now when she was feeling so up set. When I got back up stairs she had changed in to a tight tank top and short shorts. How in the world was I going to sleep when she looked like that? She had always worn sweats, t- shirts and jeans around me so this was new.

It was bad enough I had to rein in the wolf when around her now I had to rein in the fifth teen year old in me. When she saw me back her face lit up and she smiled. I could hardly tell that she was crying not five minutes ago. When her face went to my now shirtless chest she turned bright red before looking down. I pulled my shirt on while she climbed back into bed her still red faced. I sat down next to her trying to keep my distance till I could control both sides inside me. I took her hand in mine before asking her what I wanted to since I walked in the room.

"What made you change?"

"My shirt was a little wet too and when I am with you I always seam to get a bit warm. I did not want to get to hot." She looked at our hand as she said this and turned another shade of red which just made her that much cuter. I pushed a few strands of stray hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You ready to go back to sleep." She just shook her head while still looking down.

"You sure you want me up here I can go down stairs when ever you want me too."

She spoke this time but still kept her head down. "I am sure I don't want to be alone right now we drugged up to many things I try to keep away."

"Ok I will stay for you." I lay down next to her but did not let go of her hand after I got settled she laid down right there next to me. We were facing each other our hands were clasped between us but yet she did not close her eyes. Her long hair fell in her face again I gently brushed it out of her face and took that moment to run my fingers over the soft skin of her face. I felt a warm liquid on her cheek she was crying again. I pulled her back in to my arms and wiped away her tears. She put her head back were it was before we moved and drifted back to sleep. I wasn't far behind her I drifted off to sleep with her holding tightly to me like a life line.

I woke up early the next morning the sun was just starting to come up I found her just the way she was last night sound asleep with a fist full of my shirt. She was so beautiful with her eyes closed and hair all over the pillow she was a dream. I knew I had to check in with the guys and see if everything was alright. I had to gently pry her hand lose of my shirt so I could get up out of bed. I managed to get her hand lose and I slid out from under her with out waking her up. I slipped out the front door and ran to the trees to phase and check in. I let the burning take over me and in no time I felt the other guys in my head.

_Hey guys what happened last night?_

_Noting we did try and text you last night but we got no answer what was going on that you ignored us. _

I showed the guys our long talk and what happened when Katie brought up her dad and mine. They were going to find out about it eventually I might as well show them when I wanted them to know instead of them finding out while I was not guarding my thoughts.

_Dude you spent the night up in her room way to go. _

_Paul it wasn't like that and you know it. _I did not want them to get the wrong impression of what happened last night it was harmless.

_So what did happen? _Sam of course wanted to make sure I did not screw anything up. Paul screwed up telling Rachel and that caused some of her over reaction and since Paul Sam wanted to help us tell our imprints and not freak them out.

_Noting Sam. We talked about our dads she got really upset and did not want to be alone. What should I have done she was crying. _I showed sam the sobs that took over her when she finally let go last night.

_Did you tell her last night?_

_No I am going to tonight after the legends. I think it's better if she hears them first she may understand better. _

_Well then be at the beach at six and don't be late. _

_I won't I am going to go back inside. _

I phased back and dressed and went in to the house again. I decided I wanted to try my hand at cooking her breakfast and since I did not know much about cooking I called an expert. It was still early but I knew Emily would be up she got up at the crack of dawn with Sam to make sure he ate before he left for work or patrols. She walked me through cooking eggs and bacon. I even found a can of biscuits and some pancake mix and syrup and had Emily walk me through how to make that too. After I pull the pan of biscuits out of the oven and turned the oven off. I managed to not burn anything or burn the house down as well. After I set the table and put everything I could think we would need on the table I went to go wake Katie up. She was still asleep and still as beautiful as she was when I left her.

I pushed her hair back and bent down to whisper in her to ear. "Katie hun wake up I have a surprise for you." She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before her eyes fell on my face. She was so cute when she was sleepily.

"Hmmm what surprise? How early is it?"

"Its about nine and you have to come down stairs to see the surprise."

"Ok I am coming." She sat up and rubbed her eyes why she yawned. "How late did we stay up last night?"

"I think till about three maybe four." She leaned her four head on my arm as I told her how late we stayed up. "Come on lets go down stairs." I grabbed her hand and led her down stairs to our awaiting breakfast. Before we got to the bottom of the stairs I covered her eyes. I led her down the last few steps making sure she did not fall. When I uncovered her eyes and I saw that smile that I have been starting to love. Her face lit up like she never had seen breakfast before.

"You did this?"

"Yeah I had a little help."

She did the most unexpected thing she threw her arms around me and hugged me as tight as she could. We had a great breakfast we talked some more about everything. Favorite colors seasons and things to do. How school was doing for both of us and what she planed on doing after graduation. She told me about the east cost and her other school and friends. Before we knew it it was time for lunch but we talked right through lunch. We made us some sandwiches and we settled in for another movie to kill time before going to the bone fire.

At five I realized that we had no way of getting out to La Push so I had to call the guys to come and get us. I jumped up to grab my phone and called Embry.

"Hey Seth what's up?"

"Hey man Katie and I have no way to get out to la push."

"You need me to come and get you too."

"Yeah I would call Sam but he has been taking me everywhere lately. And him and Emily have a lot of things to get together for tonight."

"I am getting fire wood with Quil and Claire right now in a little bit I will come by and get you too."

"Thanks man I owe you."

"See ya soon."

Embry came by at five thirty to pick us up and we headed to the beach a little early. We met Quil at the beach he had Clare with him he was chasing her around the spot we picked out earlier tickling her when he caught her. Quil had Claire in his arms and I was just tickling her when we walked up to the beach.

"Hey guys." Quil looked up at us as we walked up.

"Hey."

Quil turned to Katie to ask, "Well how you feeling?"

"Pretty good Seth is taking really good care of me." She turned red again at this.

"That's good. Oh and this is Claire I watch for her parents every once in a while. Claire say hi to Seth and Katie."

"Hi. Quil play." As always Claire was tugging on Quil's shorts to make him play with her. All of us knew that that little girl had him pretty much wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"Sorry sweetie I gotta get the bone fire set up with Seth and Embry can you sit and color with Katie?" Quil looked at Katie, "Do you mind we have to get fire wood."

"I don't mind." She shook her head and smiled.

"I will be back Claire's good if she gets to be to much yell for me and Quil. She lessons to Quil better than anyone else. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to help Quil gather up as much fire wood as we could from the beach and near by trees. And Quil had to ask the one question I knew someone was going too asked eventually.

"So what really happened last night?"

"Noting Quil."

"So you didn't sleep with her." Oh course Embry had to ask that question.

"No she was upset. Do you really think that I would do that before I told her?"

"The other guys think so. They think you only showed us half of what happened."

"That was all of it."

"I just have seen what the other guys feel about there imprints you can't tell me that that has not crossed your mind. Oh course I don't feel about Claire that way but you don't have the problem."

"Of course it has but I am not acting on anything. You have no idea how strong that side of the wolf is. It takes all my restraint to not even kiss her and I am starting to lose that battle too. It's hard enough that the wolf wants out when it comes to her but now I have the fifth teen year old self there too. I tried to not touch her to much before I told her about me but I already have failed at that. I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"You're telling her tonight right?" Embry asked while picking up another stick.

"Yeah I can't keep it from her any longer. The night we took off when Sam got that call I told her I would tell her everything to night I can't take that back."

"Well it looks like it will go well she already is attached to you. It seams like she already loves you and just doesn't know it." Quill added two more pieces of wood to his growing stack in his arms.

"I hope so god I hope I do better than Paul did with Rachel."

"Trust me I saw how Paul told Rachel he really screwed up you will do better than what he did. Right after he told her and she freaked out I was phased when he showed Sam." Embry grabbed one last piece of wood.

"What did Paul say to her?"

"Well the first words out of his mouth were Rachel I love you. Now that was a big mistake he didn't even ease on into it he just flat out said it."

"Wow no wonder why she freaked out."

"Yeah well we better get back."

The three of us headed back with arm full of wood for the fire. From the wood that Quil slowly collected earlier and the wood Embry piled up as well we had a good stack of wood. It was getting close to six so we needed to head back to were we had the fire set up. When we got back I could hear Claire telling Katie where to color what color and pointing and chatting away. They were so cute together that Quil and I just let them keep coloring and talking while the others started to show up. Jake and Paul were carrying Billy's wheel chair over the sand and Sam was carrying a cooler full of food. Everyone was starting to show up and taking there places around the fire. Mom showed up and I wanted Katie to meet her.

"Claire I am going to steal Katie away."

"Why?"

"I want her to meet someone."

"Why?" Great Claire's favorite game.

Quil came and saved the day by picking Claire up and swinging her around while she laughed. "Alright girly lets go play while Seth and Katie go talk to Sue."

"Thanks Quil

"My mom just got here I want you to met her."

"Really?"

"Yeah mom is one of the tribal elders since dad died she took his place." We walked over towards mom and Billy and old Quil.

"Mom this is Katie. Katie this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you finally. I saw you when I went to the hospital to talk to Seth but you were asleep. I hope are your feeling better and your arm is healing fine."

"I am feeling really good. Seth is helping me change the bandage and everything he's been a really big help.'

"I am glad to hear that. Are you excited to hear the legends?"

"Yes Seth told me they are very interesting."

"They are as a people we see some truth in them. We take they seriously there like some of our history. There passed down from generation to generation never changing. We are about to start eating you two better grab a spot so you don't miss out on the food."

"Yeah we should." I turned to Katie, "We better go sit you've seen the guys eat." We went and picked out a spot by the now lit fire. Katie sat down on the sand in front of the logs I took a set right next to her and put my arm on the log behind her. The sticks and hot dogs where passed around to everyone. When I gave her a stick and passed her the hot dogs the most random thing came out. "Yay hot dogs on a stick." I just laughed at her as she smiled as she put her hot dog on her stick and put it in the fire to cook. After everyone had eaten we passed around things to make smores. Oh course flaming marshmallows were thrown. I had to knock one from hitting Katie that Jared flicked over the fire. I also had to fake that it hurt and burned me so Katie would think that there was anything different with me.

It was now time for Billy and old Quil to tell everyone the legends. Like always the legends were told in Quileute so Jake and I had to translate for Katie and Bella. I took the chance to lean close to Katie and whisper in her ear what old Quil was saying. I made sure she knew everything about the sprit warriors, about wolfs, a hit about imprints, the first wife, and sadly vampires the cold ones. She lessoned intently to old Quil and Billy taking in everything that I told her. After we heard all of the old stories I decided it was time to take her on a walk and tell her everything. So I built up the courage and asked the hardest question so far, "Will you take a walk with me?"

"Sure where?"

"Just down the beach." I reached out to her and help her up off the sand. I kept her hand as we walked down the beach I took that time to try and decided how to word what I had to tell her. So I decided to take my time to get to the tree I was sitting on the day we met and tell her there. The entire way there I could feel her looking up at me and she even squeezed my hand a few times. I knew she was waiting on me to tell her and I knew she knew it was coming. We reached the tree and I had to say something. So I just took a deep breath and started and prayed I don't screw up to badly.

"So the thing I promised to tell you its kind of two things and its big too."

"Ok"

"I am going to tell you but please hear me out lesson to everything I say before you say anything. And please please don't run off with out at lest asking me questions and talking to me."

"I promise not going anywhere."

So I just took both of her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes as I spoke trying to show her I was telling the truth. "The legends that you heard tonight there true. The tribe takes the legends pretty seriously we don't harm wolfs because the sprit warriors were wolfs. It's against the tribal laws to kill one no matter what. There are members of our tribe that are descents of the first sprit warrior. I am one of them the guys you met my friends there descents of him too. We protect the tribe we make sure everyone is safe. We keep everyone safe by being sprit warriors the protectors." And this is where I got suck I had to chose my words carefully. "We become the sprit warrior of a wolf when we are needed to protect the tribe." I just stared at her hoping she connected the dots to the impossible.

"I don't understand." I dropped her hands putting head the my hands at this point I did not know how to word it that would not scare her or make her think I was a crazy person. So I just decided to get it over with and lay things out there.

"I am not normal Katie feel my hands any of my skin don't I feel like I am sick with a fever to you?" I picked up her hands again to prove my point showing her how warm my skin is.

"Yes, but what dose this have to do with anything."

"Trust me it has everything to do with it. Three months ago I wasn't much taller than you or much bigger. I started to grow inches in weeks I grew stronger developed muscles and then the fever set in. it was the same with all of the guys. I am going to tell you what happened next but you have to trust me that it's the truth. I am not laying to you or anything it's true. After the fever sets in anger builds up in us that to a point that we phase. Phase means we turn in to the sprit warrior inside of us. Your stuffed wolf I gave you one of them looks like my sprit warrior but I am a lot bigger."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say."

I had decided that blunt and straight forward was going to have to work now. "Katie I turn in to a horse sized wolf it's a gene that lives on in our tribe. We protect our tribe from the cold ones, vampires. All of my friends are wolfs too when we left the other night one of the guys patrolling around the rez caught the sent of a vampire we have been tracking. He called us to tell us we needed to come back. We left and tracked her down and was following her we chased her all the way to Canada. I can smell as good as a normal wolf and hear just as good if better than one. I am one of the newest ones to phase and the youngest."

"Why are you telling me this? I want to believe you but its just not possible. People turning into wolfs and vampires just don't exist. Were wolfs and vampires are only in movies there not in the real world."

"How could I be joking my hands how could I be that warm and not be sick. In fact I don't think we can get sick or hurt. When we break or cut something it heals really fast. If you think I am joking and messing with you we can go back to the guys ask them or Emily even my mom anyone there will tell you the same thing." At this point I was begging her to trust me.

"Ok so if its true why tell me you have known me a week that hardly gives me the right to know something this big."

"Well that's the seconded thing I was going to tell you about. That day on the beach something happened on the beach when I met you. I imprinted on you its one of the wolf things. It's when we find our soul mate the person that is spouse to be with us. When I met you I imprinted on you I care about Katie. You have to feel it you can't deny it after last night." She was staring at our hands I couldn't see her face and I could not tell what she was thinking. Maybe being straight forward was a bad idea. I waited for her to say something anything for her to yell at me deny it walk away but noting. I could not take it any more I had to know what she was thinking.

"Katie please look at me. What are you thinking please tell me."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She didn't sound mad just curious.

"I did not want to scare you. And I wanted us to get to know each other. I didn't want you to think what you felt was forced and that there was no choice for you. What ever you want me to be I will be that for you a friend, boy friend, brother anything you want. I want to be your boy friend but if you're not ready for that then I will wait until you are. Please just talk to me."

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what I want. It's so much to take in right now."

"Then I will be right here till you know what you want. If I ever say something or do something you don't like all you have to do is tell me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable with this. I just want you to be happy. Do you want to walk back and talk about this later when you have thought about all of this."

"Yeah."

"If you need to talk to someone about this besides me Sam imprinted on Emily so she knows what is going on."

"Ok."

We walked back in silence I did not want to ask her what she was thinking I had to give her time to mull things over. I was so scared to mess it up I didn't even take her hand as we walked back. She just walked there right next to me staring at the sand as she walked. I was waiting for anything her to yell at me to leave her alone, run, tell me I am a jerk for messing with her anything but noting happened.

As much as I wanted to fix this I did not know how with no experience in girls besides Leah I had no clue what to do. I just couldn't figure out why she wasn't reacting in any way I expected something anything but no reaction what so ever. When we got back to the fire just about everyone had left except Sam and Emily. I knew they were going to take us home and Sam was going to check up on how it went. We walked back up to the fire and she went straight over and sat down. I just stood there trying to figure out what to do from here and nothing came up. Finally Sam saw me struggling with my thoughts and came over to talk to me.

"What did you do?"

"Noting ok so I tried to be smooth about it at first and then I just was straight forward and just came out and said it. She's confused I can feel it I just couldn't explain it right. Could Emily talk to her?"

"I think she already decided to. Let's get you two home its after midnight."

"Sam."

"Yeah."

"What if she doesn't come around?"

"She will."

Sam had motioned for Emily to leave and now I had to break our silence and tell her we were going home. I kneeled down next to her so she could see me and asked her, Are you ready to leave?" She just nodded and stood up I held a hand out to her to help her up. To my relief she took it and held tightly as we walked to the car. I helped her into the car and held her hand the whole way there. Sam thankfully had a tactful way of letting Emily and Katie talk with out us there. "Seth lets go check in with the other guys on patrol see if there is anything going on. Emily can you keep Katie company while we are gone." Sam just got a sure from Emily as they kept walking in the door. All I could do is head to the woods with Sam and phase. The guys wasted no time to ask how it went.

_So Seth how bad did you mess up? _

_I hope not as bad as Paul._

_Shut up Embry you have not even imprinted. _

_It went ok I am not to sure._

_Alright Seth show me what happened._ So I went through everything that happened the walk, the smooth explanation and then the flat out telling her what happened. When I got to the last part the guy's just groaned in unison. I guess I did not do so well in that.

_You did fine Seth I think you were right she just is confused and needs time. Hopefully Emily will be able to clear things up for her. Well let's take a run while Emily talks to her to give them some time_. So we ran with the guys for a while. Searching for the sent of the vampire we had been looking for weeks now. We ran around the res and followed the old sent hoping to cross the path of her again but with little luck. She would show up for a few days while we run around chasing her and then she would disappear for a week or two then shows up again. This blood sucker was getting old fast. After almost an hour Sam thought it was enough time for the girls to talk and we headed back.

As we phased back to head back to the house walking in the door holding our shirts in our hands I thought I heard something I didn't like at all. When we walked through the door to the living room of Katie's house I saw the worst thing ever Katie was crying. I did not care at that point if she was mad at me or scared of me I walked right over to her and hugged her tight to just make everything better.

"Shhhh shhhh its ok. What's wrong did something happen while I was gone?"

"N- n-no." She was still sobbing and crying but let me hold her while I was trying to fix what ever happened.

"What's wrong if noting happened?"

"I didn't think you were telling me the truth. I thought you made up all of that to push me away instead of just telling me you don't want to see me again. Or that you did not like me you just took care of me and wanted a way out without hurting my feelings."

"What gave you that impression?"

"I don't know everything just seamed to good to be true. You didn't know me but you took care of me and I let you. Everything just seamed so easy with you I told you things no one else knows."

"Have you been paying attention this week I do care about you. You're my imprint I am spouse to be with you. I told you things no one else knows too." I lifted her chin with my finger for her to look at me, "I love you it may scare you too but I do. If you don't love me right now it's ok. Just give me a chance to show you that I do care about you and love you." Thankfully she just said ok and buried her head in my chest again. Her hair tickled my chest as I hugged her tight a little too tight.

"Ouch."

"I am sorry what did I do?"

"My arm still hurts."

"Let me see." I took her arm like I had so many times before and unwrapped her banged. Sure enough it was bleeding again. "Stay right here I am going to get the bag." I stood up and kissed her cheek as I walked in to the kitchen to grab the paper bag with the bandages in it. I just noticed we were alone Sam and Emily must have walked out while I was calming Katie down. Sitting back down next to her I cleaned and rewrapped her arm. It was looking better than it had ever before. "There all better. And I should let you get to bed I should too I have to patrol a few hours tomorrow."

"What's patrolling?"

"I have to go looking for that vampire."

"Alone?" It was so cute she sounded scared for me.

"The guys will be with me we are always together when we patrol."

"Is that what you where doing when you guys left the other night."

"Yes remember I told you."

"Well you told me a lot it was quite a bit of stuff to take in. What time so you have to leave?"

"About five. I will be gone only a few hours hopefully before you even wake up. Come on I will sit with you for a little bit before we both fall asleep." We started walking up the stairs to her room when she asked me to stay again. "Please stay with me."

"Hun you know I shouldn't."

"But mom won't be back for two more days. And no one will know but us."

"Well the guys will know but they won't tell your mom."

"You're going to tell them." She sounded horrified with wide eyes and everything.

"Yes and no. it's a wolf thing we read each others mind while we are phased. So if I am not careful they will see it there's not much privacy between us." We were at her door I took her hand and pulled her to her bed to sit down.

"So they saw last night?"

"Yeah don't worry the guys know what they see they need to pretend they didn't see it. We all know there's a line we never cross and what they saw is part of it. They won't bring it up unless you or I do."

"I guess I just need to get used to that don't I."

"Pretty much. Now I am going to step out so you can change." I kissed her again and walked out and down the stairs I grabbed a glasses of water and realized my shorts had mud all over them. I dug a pair out of my bag and went to the bathroom to change. I headed back upstairs to Katie who was waiting again she was in those tight shirt and shorts. She was going to kill me slowly with those and she didn't even know it. She had her hair down it hung lose over her shoulders and fell in her face. She was beautiful.

"You changed?"

"My shorts were covered in mud. It happens a lot we run around with them tired to our legs so they get pretty dirty." I crawled in to her bed next to her. She snuggled up next to me as if it happened every night and I wish I could. She sided and put her hurt hand on my chest I kissed her four head and looked down at her face and she was fast asleep. I did not want to wake her after such a long day so I just closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Katie

Chapter 12

After Seth got back and everyone left we were finally alone again in the house. It was weird to know that he was keeping something from me. I wanted to know what it was but I did not want to pry and have him get frustrated at me for asking too much. How bad could it have been? But the worst things went through my mind. Maybe his friends were a gang and they did things in La Push? Some cult? Drugs? Or some weird Native American thing that people outside the tribe can't know about?

I just couldn't image Seth this sweet guy being in anything horrible. Even all the guys that I met that he hung out with were too nice to do anything to bad. Yet they were still all years older than him. And Sam I could not place his role in it all. He had to be at lest 23 or older and yet he hung around guys years younger than him. Yeah Paul and Jared were the oldest besides Sam but then again the others were so much younger.

And then there was Emily with out even knowing me the day we met she was the kindest person I had ever met. She befriended me with out question with out knowing anything about me. Yet the scars that marred her face kept me wondering if it really was a bear. And even with them she still shone with so much light for all the ones around her. Always willing to help and take care of the ones around her.

Still with all this running in my mind I could not make myself not like them. I could not make myself not distance myself and my emotions from Seth. With every hour my normal defenses with guys were falling and yet I could not make myself put them back up. I don't usually let guys hug me and kiss my cheek like Seth dose. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop or to even keep my own hands to myself. I always found myself next to him arms around me or leaning on him. It's like I didn't even know what I was doing and again I did not care. Things were just simple with him it came easy. It was like we were spouse to met and be together.

Even then we were sitting on my bed with his arm around me and my head on his chest I was off in my own head thinking about the day that I had. Out of nowhere Seth started asking me questions and we where off talking about so many different things I don't even remember everything. When we stayed at the hospital it was always centered on me and my fall. Now we actually could get to know each other better and we did. I just had to ask the one question that had been bugging me for hours. Emily telling me Seth was fifth teen I could not see it so I wanted to make sure Emily was not messing with me.

"So Emily told me your fifth teen." At this I suddenly found the blanket needed my attention.

"She did I was going to tell you that." Oh crap he didn't sound so happy

"Its ok its no big deal."

At this he brought my eyes up to his face. "Really it doesn't bother you."

"I kinda wish you would have told me but I understand it probably slipped our mind. But you don't seam like the normal guy your age. Emily told me about your dad too." I just had to let that last bit slipped out I knew if we talked about his dad we where going to talk about mine too.

"I was going to tell you about that too."

"Don't worry I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I should of told you about my dad too."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad died six months ago in a car accident." I swolled the tears that came up every time I thought about dad.

"Can I ask what happened?"

I started down at my hands if I started to cry I didn't want him to know about it. "He was driving home from work one night and a drunk driver hit him. He ran a red light and slammed into the driver's side door. The impact of the two cars pushed my dad's car down a hill it rolled to the bottom. Even though my dad had his set belt on it was too much and he had to wait to long for someone to find him. It took an hour for another car to come by and see what happened. Then another 30 minutes for them to figure out my dads car was done there. He was barely alive when they found him but he did not make it to the hospital. The man who hit my dad's car is now in prison for killing him. That's why we moved here mom could not stand being there anymore. Everything reminded us of him the stores streets people the house."

I couldn't keep the tears back for very long it just started happening with out even knowing it. I kept blinking back the tears and trying not to choke up. I did not get very far into telling Seth what happened and the tears just kept coming so I just let them go. When I finished I just couldn't stop the tears with such tenderness Seth wiped the tears from my face with his thumbs and pulled me close to him. He just hugged me close and said "I am sorry I am so sorry." Seth took a deep breath as he brushed another tear from my face. He stared in to my eyes as he started to tell me his story.

"It's been about a month sine we lost dad. He had a heart attack one day. There's not much to what happened he started to feel bad a few months before hand and went to the doctor. They told him to take it easy cut down on things. It just happened one day when Leah and I were sick. I had to grow up lot after that I have to take care of Leah and mom. I know dad would want me to make sure there safe and that everything is fine. By our standards I am already a man in the trides eyes. With dad leavening us a lot was put on my shoulders that night more than I was ready for."

Seth's breathing kicked up as he talked about his dad and I could feel his heart pick up with every word. He cared a lot about his dad and he lost his dad just as suddenly as I had lost mine. Knowing that we both lost our fathers in such a way made me think it connected us in a way. Our pain brought us together and we both were still healing from the cut life took out of us. With Seth's last words about his farther a single tear escaped his eyes. Such a strong man with so much on his shoulders and I got to see this one small moment of his weakness, his love. I reached up and just like what he did I wiped that tear away hoping to wipe away some of the pain with it.

I snuggled in deeper to Seth's arms hoping that being together could help us get over our pain. But the crying had started and I could not stop it. I cried for all the days I didn't and couldn't. I cried for my mom's pain and mine. I cried for Seth dad and mine. Even though I tried to be quite about it and hide my tears from Seth he still knew. Seth put his hand over mine and tried to clam me down and at that one act of such kindness my wall finally broke. The wall I kept up to the world so I didn't have to feel the pain anymore was blast to pieces by one act. I just let go for the first time in months, I let the tears and sobs take me. All the sudden I felt Seth pick me up and put me back in his lap like I was a child. I laid my head down on his shoulder and put my hand on his chest and cried right there.

Seth's arms tightened with the worst of my crying and it got so bad I couldn't breathe. But Seth's arms and his incredible sent soothed my tears. I could breathe in that woodsy sent of him all night. It clamed me deep down to a point I didn't even know was possible. Finally when the tears stopped I gave in to my eyes let my eyes slid shut and let sleep take me. The next thing I knew someone was trying to move something out of my hand I didn't know what it was but I knew I wanted to keep it.

"Katie you have to let go I have to go to bed down stairs."

"Please stay."

"I promised your mom I would only sleep down stairs." I didn't want to be alone. I just had to convence him of that.

"I won't tell her it can stay between us. I just don't want to be alone right now." The look on his face told me I was breaking though to him and with a sigh he gave in.

"Ok let me go change and I will be right back."

"Why?" After I asked the question I knew it was a stupid thing to ask.

"Well my shirt is all wet for one thing and my shorts are dirty."

"Sorry about your shirt."

"Don't worry about it. Can I ask you something about that?" I had a feeling he was going to get to this question eventually.

"Yeah."

"How long has it been since you have cried like that for your dad?"

"Not since the night he died." I stared at my sheets when I told him.

"You shouldn't do that it only makes it worse. But I won't bring it up again only if you want to talk about it will I bring it up. Now I will be right back."

While Seth was gone I went through my drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top out of my pajama drawer. I usually only wear them during the summer while camping or at the beach but I had found out that when I am close to Seth I get warm. I was ecstatic that he was staying with me tonight I knew if he didn't I would have wound up going down stairs to him. I crawled back on the bed to set and wait for him to get back I didn't even know he was even at the door when it opened. I was so happy to see him I just smiled when I saw him then I really saw him. He had changed his shorts but they were still an old pair of pants that was cut off just below the knee but these were sweats instead. He had his t- shirt in his hand he stood there bare chested. This was a sight by all standards every muscle that he had was just perfect not to muscular but just enough. I felt my face heat up at him seeing me staring. I hide my face so he could not see me with a slight smile I had. I felt the bed move under Seth's weight and then his warm hand picking up mine.

"What made you change?"

"My shirt was a little wet too and when I am with you I always seam to get a bit warm. I did not want to get to hot." I did not know what was with me every time he asked me something I could not help but tell him the truth even if I didn't want to say anything at all. I kept staring at the blankets hoping for the blush on my cheeks to lessen and hope that he could not see it in the dark. Some of my hair fell in my face and before I could push it away Seth's hand came and pushed it behind my ear. I didn't trust my voice so I just shook my head and more hair fell in my eyes again. I stared at Seth's hand holding mine

"You sure you want me up here I can go down stairs when ever you want me too." I could feel his eyes on me even though I was staring at the sheets as I was laying down.

"I am sure I don't want to be alone right now we drugged up to many things I try to keep away." I couldn't look at him tears were stinging my eyes again at the thought of him leaving me up here alone. I didn't want him to know just how much I needed him right then.

"Ok I will stay for you." I watched him lay down with me and kept staring at him through the semi darkness of the room. Even with the little light I could see his face staring at me I felt my hair fall in to my face and his hand was there pushing it out of my face. I couldn't get my dad out of my head or the feelings of that night we lost him. His hand stayed on my face for just a second as his hand brushed against the slight tears I tried to hide. I would have to learn that I couldn't keep anything from him. Seth did the greatest thing he just pulled me back into his arms like before and held me tight. I feel asleep some point that night lying with Seth.

I woke up the next morning with Seth talking in my ear, "Katie hun wake up I have a surprise for you." I was still so tired I didn't want to wake up I would have been happy to just go back to sleep. But I knew that if Seth put any work in to something I should wake up. And I have never had a surprise from a boy before. I tried to rub my eyes a bit to wake myself up.

"Hmmm what surprise? How early is it?"

"It's about nine and you have to come down stairs to see the surprise." He looked really excited he had a bit smile on his face so I knew it would be good.

"Ok I am coming." I sat up so that I could try to wake up some more. "How late did we stay up last night?"

"I think till about three maybe four." Oh crap that late no wonder why I was so tired. I felt so exhausted I just leaned on to Seth hoping I could get just a few more minutes of sleep right there. "Come on lets go down stairs." He took my hand and pulled me off the bed and out the door to start down the stairs. I followed him down the stairs and when we go to the last few steps he pulled me to a stop. He stepped behind me and put his hand over my eyes and helped me step down the last few steps to were the table was. I took the last few steps into the room and he uncovered my eyes and there was food all over the table.

He had a huge plate of eggs next to an equally large plate of bacon. There was a stack of pancakes and syrup next to it. He even popped a can of biscuits and baked them. I knew how bad he was with cooking after our dinner so I knew he had help. But it didn't matter if he called Emily or his mom he went through all the trouble to just surprise me.

"You did this?"

"Yeah I had a little help."

I didn't even know what I was doing I did not even remember making the decision to actually hug him but I did. I still couldn't believe that it felt this good to be in his arms. But all too soon he let me go so we sat down to eat this huge breakfast he made for use. We talked about everything that we hadn't before. It was surprising that after all this time we were spending together that we still had things to talk about. We talked all morning till lunch I would have forgotten about lunch if my stomach did not remind me. We watched more movies waiting for the bonfire to start later that night. Out of nowhere Seth jumped up and grabbed his phone from the table. I heard him curse then dial the phone and then heard him talk to someone on the other end. At that moment I realized that we had no way to get to La Push for the bonfire and that was probably what he was doing. He came back after he hung up and just sat down like noting happened.

Embry pulled up not to long after Seth made a call I smiled as I was right about needing a ride. We left and headed to first beach early to find Quil there with a little girl. Quil was picking her up swinging her around and tickling her. Quil had her in his arms tickling her as she laughed and squirmed around trying to get free. He stopped tickling her and put her down as we walked up.

"Hey guys." Quil looked up at us as we walked up.

"Hey."

I was surprised when Quil turned to me and asked "Well how you feeling?

"Pretty good Seth is taking really good care of me." I could feel the blush creep up my face just making me blush that much more.

"That's good. Oh and this is Claire I watch for her parents every once in a while. Claire say hi to Seth and Katie."

"Hi. Quil play." Claire shyly waved from behind Quils leg at me and then started to yank on his shorts while staring up at him.

"Sorry sweetie I gotta get the bonfire set up with Seth and Embry can you sit and color with Katie."

Quil looked down at me. "Do you mind we have to get fire wood."

"I don't mind."

Seth leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I will be back Claire's good if she gets to be to much yell for me and Quil. She lessons to Quil better than anyone else." Seth kissed me on the cheek and ran to get firewood with Quil and Embry.

As soon as the guys were out of sight Claire pulled me over to her coloring book and started handing me crayons. She opened the book to a clean page and started to color and pointing me to where the blue should go. She just started chatting away about what her and Quil were doing. She went on about Quil to and keep hanging me crayons and pointing. I had to hand it to her she was very cute and a smart girl. I started to see the guys heading our way again with more wood than I thought the three of them could carry. I watched them come closer and drop all the wood they had into the already pretty big pile by where Claire and I were sitting. Seth looked over at me and smiled before finishing talking about that he was with Embry and Quil. Claire and I just keep coloring and talking she was now telling me about the stuffed animals Quil has brought her yesterday.

People started to file in to the bone fire right after Seth, Quil and Embry got the fire started. I was keeping Claire busy so that she was not to close to the big fire they started. Looking over to see who I knew I saw Jake and Paul carrying a man in a wheel chair across the sand. Sam was carrying a cooler in one arm and holding Emily's hand in the other. Slowly all of the boys that I had met at the hospital were making there way over the large fire. Seth came over to me as Claire was again back on what color goes were. He kneeled down next to me to speak to Claire.

"Claire I am going to steal Katie away."

"Why?"

"I want her to met someone."

"Why?

Quil came and picked Claire up from where we where coloring and swung her around before putting her on his shoulders. "Alright girly lets go play while Seth and Katie go talk to Sue."

Seth looked up at Quil to say. "Thanks Quil"

Seth then turned to me. "My mom just got here I want you to met her." He looked so cute thinking that I wouldn't want to met her.

"Really?" I was shocked that he would want me to meet his mom. But he just looked over at me while we stood up to go met his mom.

"Yeah mom is one of the tribal elders since dad died she took his place." Seth took my hand to lead me over to a lady that had short dark hair and was not too much taller than I was. She was sitting next to an older man and the man that was in the wheel chair.

"Mom this is Katie. Katie this is my mom."

"It's nice to met you finally. I saw you when I went to the hospital to talk to Seth but you were asleep. I hope are your feeling better and your arm is healing fine."

"I am feeling really good. Seth is helping me change the bandage and everything he's been a really big help."

"I am glad to hear that. Are you excited to hear the legends?"

"Yes Seth told me they are very interesting."

"They are as a people we see some truth in them. We take them seriously there some of our history. There passed down from generation to generation never changing. We are about to start eating you two better grab a spot so you don't miss out on the food."

"Yeah we should."

Seth looked down at me. "We better go sit you've see the guys eat."

We went over to the logs and I sat down on the cool sand and leaned back on the log. With out missing a beat Seth stepped over the log and took a set right next me. I was so happy when I felt his arm move behind me to rest behind me on the log. I was biting my lip at the fact that Seth could at any moment put his arm around me with everyone here. I was distracted when Seth handed me a sharpened stick and then a hot dog and bun. Before I could even stop myself I said "Yay hot dogs on a stick". Seth laughed at me and I could swear a few of the other guys did too but I know I said it way to low for them to hear.

I took my hot dog and put it on my stick to put over the fire. We all laughed and joked while we ate our hot dogs. We then had smores along with the hot dogs. A few marshmallows were caught on fire and even one was flicked over the fire at me and Seth. But Seth swatted it out of the way burning himself in the process I had a good feeling that Jared was going to get it later for doing that. I was leaning back and Seth was playing with my hair when the man in the wheelchair I now know is Billy called everyone to get quite. An older man started telling the stories in what I could only guess was Quileute language. Seth leaned over and was translating it for me. His breath tickled my neck and cheek as he spoke about sprit warriors, wolfs and the first wife.

As much as I was loving being this close to Seth for that long something about it made it hard to sit still. With his face so close to mine I wanted to just turn around and kiss him right there. It didn't help any that while whispering in my ear his arm found a way around my shoulders and I was now leaning on to him. But the fact that there was so many people and that he may not feel that way about me made me remain still. After the stories were over I leaned back on Seth who remained quite since he stopped translating the legends. I was enjoying this just being here with Seth and trying to figure out how he felt about me when his arms always mange to find there way around me. I felt Seth squirmed beside me and lean on to my ear again and asked, "You want to take a walk with me."

"Sure where?" I was really confused why he would want to take a walk in the dark. But then it hit me he wanted to tell me what he wanted to.

"Just down the beach."

He held his hand out to me to help me up and we started walking down the dark beach. The last time I was on this beach I sliced open my arm and met Seth. That day replayed in my mind as we walked to a tree I could barely see. I knew why we were going for a walk so he could tell me what he promised to tell me but I was still scared to hear it. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was there for him. He didn't say anything until we reached a tree that we sat on and after a few minutes he finally spoke.

"So the thing I promised to tell you its kinda two things and its big too."

Ok. I was so confused on how something could make him this nervous.

"I am going to tell you but please hear me out lesson to everything I say before you say anything. And please please don't run off with out at lest asking me questions and talking to me. He was staring me in the eyes begging me to not walk away."

I looked back at him to say, "I promise not going anywhere." He picked up my other hand and held them between us while looking me straight in the face despite the darkness I could make out the outline of his face. He squeezed my hands before he started to tell me.

"The legends that you heard tonight there true. The tribe takes the legends pretty seriously we don't harm wolfs because the sprit warriors were wolfs. It's against the tribal laws to kill one no matter what. He took a deep breath before going on. There's members of our tribe that are descents of the first sprit warrior. I am one of them the guys you met my friends there descents of him too. We protect the tribe we make sure everyone is safe. We keep everyone safe by being sprit warriors the protectors. We become the sprit warrior of a wolf when we are needed to protect the tribe."

I was so confused the legends I heard tonight were stories. Sprit warriors being wolfs and people protecting there tribe it sounded crazy. Was Seth messing me trying to make me think he was crazy so I wouldn't want to be around him anymore. Was he getting tired to taking care of me that he had to resort to scaring me away from him? Was I the butt of a joke between all of his friends? Was the whole night a set up? I was so confused but I had to say something.

"I don't understand." Was all I could get out. Seth pulled his hands way and put his head in his hands. It was like he was rubbing his face to try to words things right.

"I am not normal Katie feel my hands," he put his hands back in mine, "any of my skin don't I feel like I am sick with a fever to you."

"Yes but what dose this have to do with anything." I just thought he was always warm.

"Trust me it has everything to do with it. Three months ago I wasn't much taller than you or much bigger. I started to grow inches in weeks I grew stronger developed muscles and then the fever set in. it was the same with all of the guys. I am going to tell you what happened next but you have to trust me that it's the truth. I am not laying to you or messing with you its true. After the fever sets in anger builds up in us that to a point that we phase. Phase means we turn in to the sprit warrior inside of us. Your stuffed wolf I gave you one looks like my sprit warrior but I am a lot bigger."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Katie I turn in to a horse sized wolf it's a gene that lives on in our tribe. We protect our tribe from the cold ones, vampires. All of my friends are wolfs too when we left the other night one of the guys patrolling around the rez caught the sent of a vampire we have been tracking. He called us to tell us we needed to come back. We left and tracked her down and was following her we chased her all the way to Canada. I can smell as good as a normal wolf and hear just as good if better than one. I am one of the newest ones to phase and the youngest."

"Why are you telling me this? I want to believe you but it's just not possible. People turning into wolfs and vampires just don't exist. Were wolfs and vampires are only in movies there not in the real world."

"How could I be joking feel my hands how could I be that warm and not be sick? In fact I don't think we can get sick or hurt. When we break or cut something it heals really fast. If you think I am joking and messing with you we can go back to the guys ask them or Emily even my mom anyone there will tell you the same thing."

"Ok so if it's true why tell me you have known me a week that hardly gives me the right to know something this big."

"Well that's the seconded thing I was going to tell you about. That day on the beach something happened on the beach when I met you. I imprinted on you its one of the wolf things. It's when we find our soul mate the person that is spouse to be with us. When I met you I imprinted on you I care about Katie. You have to feel it you can't deny it after last night."

I looked down looking at our hands his large tanned ones against my pale white hands. He was right about something happening that day I don't trust people that fast and yet I trusted him completely from the second we met. But he cared about me if he cares about why tell me all of this. Yet I couldn't deny that I didn't feel something for him. That being away from him was a scary thought and now right here I felt safe. But I couldn't help think he was telling me all this to get ride of me. I was beyond confused about this. Seth brought me out of my thinking by speaking to me.

"Katie please look at me. What are you thinking please tell me." He sounded hurt but why.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I did not want to scare you. And I wanted us to get to know each other. I didn't want you to think what you felt was forced and that there was no choice for you. What ever you want me to be I will be that for you a friend boy, friend, brother anything you want. I want to be your boy friend but if you're not ready for that then I will wait until you are. Please talk to me"

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what I want. It's so much to take in right now." There was just so much to think about.

"Then I will be right here till you know what you want. If I ever say something or do something you don't like all you have to do is tell me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable with this. I just want you to be happy. Do you want to walk back and talk about this later when you have thought about all of this?

"Yeah." Was all I could get out I needed some time to get my thoughts straight.

"If you need to talk to someone about this besides me Sam imprinted on Emily so she knows what is going on." His voice sounded like he was in pain. But I knew I needed to talk to her I needed to know if it was the truth or not.

"Ok."

We stood and started to walk back to the fire. I couldn't hear the sounds of people talking and laughing anymore. This made me happy that way if it was a joke I wouldn't be laughed at by all of his friends. I expected Seth to take my hand again like he always seamed to be doing lately but he just walked with his hands in his pockets. I felt colder with out his warm hand in mine. I stared down at the dark sand at me feet thinking over he stories and what Seth had said. Yes he is really warm, really tall and all of that. But I could not get the fact that an extremely hot guy was being so nice to me a small plan not so special girl. While Seth could have any girl he wanted with his tall dark and handsome thing going for him. So I could not help but think that this was a joke. I would just have to watch him and not fall anymore for him. I barely realized we were back at the fire and then it did not register that Sam and Emily were still there as I sat down in the sand again thinking over everything some more.

I was staring at the fire my mind reeling with hundreds of things when I felt Seth walk up to me and kneel down next to me. "Are you ready to leave?" Not trusting my voice to not show my inner struggle with tears I just nodded. Seth held his hand out to me something I thought he would never get to do again. I took his hand as he helped me stand while I wiped the sand from my jeans. I held tightly to Seth's hand as I stumbled though the dark to the car. He helped me in the car before walking around and getting in next to me taking my hand again. The ride home was silent I just held Seth's hand as tight as I could. All I wanted to do was go home and think this over and maybe talk to Seth about it. But Sam had other plans. While we were on our way to the door Sam stopped Seth.

"Seth's let's go check in with the other guys on patrol and see if there is anything going on." Seth just squeezed my hand and let go to follow Sam into the woods. I looked at Emily who just walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder while we walked inside.

"How are you holding up with all of this?"

"Ok I guess it's a lot."

"Yes it is. Did he at lest explain it well to you?"

"Pretty much he was pretty blunt." I took a deep breath before contenting. "He hates me right that's why he's doing this to me."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Why would Seth like me I am just a good deed he did for a day."

"Oh Katie your not a good deed. He really cares for you more than you can image."

"But how it's been a week just a week. Yeah we had good times watching movies cooking hanging out but why did he stay if he didn't like me."

"He dose care for really. Seth is my cousin and he would not be that cruel to lead you on like that. He imprinted on you that's forever. When Sam imprinted on me I was happy to be with him. Yes, he was with my cousin but I still fell for him. My scares on my face Sam lost control one day and phased when I was right next to him. I was to close and I almost died. But I still love him and I know it still hurts him because of what he did. Seth isn't lying to you he cares for you I can see it. I have known him since he was born he's not cruel like that."

At her words I realized all the bad things I thought about were wrong I knew he wasn't like that. I could just feel it that I was wrong. The tears that I had been holding in just started to flow. "Oh my god I am so stupid and blind."

"Your not the first one to misjudge there imprint. Some of the other girls really freaked out when the found out your doing fine."

The tears just kept coming now I couldn't stop them how could I have been so stupid. Emily just sat there next to me trying to clam me down but it didn't help the only one that could do that was Seth and he was out there some where running around as a wolf. I just couldn't stop I was starting to get on the verge of hyper venting and there was no turning back once I started that. I barely remembered the next events the door opened Emily stood up to go to Sam while Seth ran to my side and wrapped his arms around me. I just buried my face into his chest and breathed in his sent to clam me.

"Shhhh shhhh its ok. What's wrong did something happen while I was gone?" He sounded like he was the one upset not me.

"N- n-no." I was only able to get one word out.

"What's wrong if noting happened?" I took a deep breath to get more of his sent to clam before I spoke again.

"I didn't think you were telling me the truth. I thought you made up all of that to push me away instead of just telling me you don't want to see me again. Or that you did not like me you just took care of me and wanted a way out without hurting my feelings." I just confessed all my worries to him with out a seconded thought.

"What gave you that impression?"

"I don't know everything just seamed to good to be true. You didn't know me but you took care of me and I let you. Everything just seamed so easy with you I told you things no one else knows."

"Have you been paying attention this week I do care about you. You're my imprint I am spouse to be with you. I told you things no one else knows too." He pulled my chin up too look at him. "I love you it may scare you to but I do. If you don't love me right now it's ok. Just give me a chance to show you that I do care about you and love you." He loves me how can he love me after a week. And yeah it did scare me to death that he did but I was willing to give him a chance.

"Ok". I just buried my head back into his chest. Seth just squeezed me tight to his chest. "Ouch."

"I am sorry what did I do?"

"My arm still hurts."

"Let me see."

He unwrapped my bandage and looked at the stitches that were becoming more noticeable. Sure enough my arm was bleeding again was it ever going to stop. "Stay right here I am going to get the bag." He stood up and kissed me on my cheek before getting the bag out of the kitchen. I looked around the room and Sam and Emily were no where to be found they must of left when was crying. Seth came back and cleaned and rewrapped my arm like so many times in the past few days. With the last piece of tape he said, "All better and I should let you get to bed I should too I have to patrol a few hours tomorrow."

"What's patrolling?

"I have to go looking for that vampire."

"Alone?" I didn't want him to get hurt and I didn't want him looking for a vampire alone.

"The guys will be with me we are always together when we patrol."

"Is that what you where doing when you guys left the other night."

"Yes remember I told you."

"Well you told me a lot it was quite a bit of stuff to take in. What time do you have to leave?"

"About five. I will be gone only a few hours hopefully before you even wake up. Come on I will sit with you for a little bit before we both fall asleep." I couldn't be alone again tonight not after everything that has happened I just had to have Seth stay with me again.

"Please stay with me."

"Hun you know I shouldn't."

"But mom won't be back for two more days. And no one will know but us."

"Well the guys will know but they won't tell your mom."

"You're going to tell them." Ohmygod all of them where going to know about him staying with me.

"Yes and no. It's a wolf thing we read each others mind while we are phased. So if I am not careful they will see it there's not much privacy between us. We reached my room and Seth took my hand to lead me to sit on my bed.

"So they saw last night?" Great now all of them will know about my crying.

"Yeah don't worry the guys know what they see they need to pretend they didn't see it. We all know there's a line we never cross and what they saw is part of it. They won't bring it up unless you or I do."

"I guess I just need to get used to that don't I."

"Pretty much. Now I am going to step out so you can change."

Seth stood and kissed me again and left he closed the door I heard the stairs squeak as he went down stairs. I went to my dresser and pulled out a tank top and shorts with Seth being as warm as he is I knew I was going to get hot if I wore anything but shorts. I pulled the tie from my hair and brushed it. I went to the door and cracked it so that Seth knew it was ok to come back in. He came back and pushed the door open and stood there staring at me until I asked.

"You changed?"

My shorts were covered in mud. It happens a lot we run around with them tired to our legs so they get pretty dirty. I crawled in to her bed next to her. He came over and crawled into bed with me I snuggled up with him and put my hand on his chest it felt good to be there. Before I knew it I was asleep but the last thing I saw was Seth.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok so I took a break from my homework to get this proof read for y'all. Not sure when the next ones going to be up but I hope this time next week. And sorry ahead of time the next few chapters are kinda filler chapters but there important. Some little things happen that are important to the story to show relationships between characters and stuff. So Katie now knows about Seth now and everything is good. Oh and soon to come the new born battle._

Seth

Chapter 13

I woke up early again the next morning Katie was still asleep pressed up against my back with her arm around my waist. I wanted to see her face as I watched her sleep so I rolled over on to my back to look at her. When I moved Katie just moved closer and took up her favorite spot on my shoulder. Through all of this she still slept it thrilled me that even in her sleep she knew I was there. When her mom got back I was going to have to try to sneak in here to be with her like this. After just two nights of this I was getting addicted to his presence while I slept. Going back to sleeping alone in my bed without her sent surrounding me just didn't seam possible anymore. I just hoped mom would not mind me being gone so much now.

Today was our last full day together tomorrow was Monday and we both needed to get back to school. With Katie out of the hospital we both no longer had a excuse to not be there and we both had piles of work to get in. so I took this time of us just being together to go over the last week. This time a week ago I didn't even know her and I was just Seth there was no imprint. Now things were completely different, I was different. Being a wolf always excited me gave me a purpose. I knew that protecting the tribe would make dad proud of me. But now I had to protect the girl in my arms as well. I knew what happen now we would be together for years and eventually I would marry her and have kids. I was fifth teen and thinking about marring a girl. I was nuts. But then again that what was going to happen that was what imprints do. But till then we would be happy just like this. Loving her.

But I still worried about Katie, Emily's face flashed in my mind the scares that Sam had given her. We all knew the story well Sam showed us what happened to Emily every time a new person phased for the first time. The images that I saw still haunt me she is my cousin and I love her. But to know that in one seconded of anger Sam forever changed Emily. I never wanted to find out what would happen if I lost my temper with Katie. So far there has not been a chance for me to find out just how much control I have on myself when it comes to her. I had never had trouble when it came to keeping my temper in check I am always a happy person and anger is not an emotion I have often. But even so I knew I would have to be careful around Katie when it came to it. I would have to run out of the house and away from her if it ever happened. I was not going to hurt her I would rather hurt myself trying to get away form her then for her to be hurt my me. But she had to know and telling her that I could kill her was just as hard as telling her what I am.

I wasn't even sure what Emily and her talked about but what ever it was it made her see that I was telling her the truth. Would the understanding that Emily had giving her carry over to today or would the worry and the questions start again. I just had to hope that she saw that I loved her and that I was here for her. That wolf and imprint or not I would still care about her as much as I do now. After staring at her for a full hour I knew I had to go the sun was starting to come up now and if I didn't show up soon the guys would start to get frustrated at me. Now that Katie knew I had no reason to not show up for my patrols. Sighing I picked her arm up off my chest and slid out of bed trying not to wake her. Just when I was setting her had down her grip tightened.

"Were are you going?"

"I need to go check in with the guys and run patrols for a few hours."

"Do you have to?"

"If I don't Sam will send one of the guys after me."

"Ok be careful."

"I will. Just go back to sleep I will be back before you wake up."

"Mmmmm kay."

She closed her eyes and feel straight to back to sleep. I pulled the blankets up to her shoulders so she would not get cold now that I wasn't there to keep her warm and kissed her on her cheek. I turned to leave I had to make my feet move towards the door as I always had to when leaving her. I hit the front door and ran to the trees pulling my shorts off and tying them to my leg as fast as I could. The faster I started patrols the faster I could get back to her. I closed my eyes let the fire take over and burst in to the wolf inside me.

_Finally man _

_What took you so long was she keeping you distracted _

_No Paul she was asleep I just didn't want to leave her. _

_I don't believe you _

_Well I don't care_. He really could get on my nerves pretty easily when it came to Katie.

_Anyway how did she take it last night when you got back? _

_She took it ok. She was in shock for a while and then Emily talked to her._ I showed them what happened when I got back to her the crying and her thinking I was trying to leave her. I started to run towards the guys that were making a loop around La Push and along the Cullen's border line.

_See I told ya man she already loves you and she doesn't know it. _

_Yeah maybe_

_Can we get back to looking for that blood sucker._

We ran in our loops trying to find her but every time that we got close to her she would run away. She was tip toeing around our border and trying to separate us. Once we got pretty close to Katie's house this made me nervous as I did not want that red haired leach anywhere near Katie. We spent hours following her but decided to split up and take shifts again.

I went back to Katie's house her mom was due back that afternoon and I needed to be there. I went through the forest to the tree line outside her house after phasing back and pulling on my shorts at the tree line by Katie's window I saw a shirt hanging out her window. I climbed up the tree to see what it was. I was one of my shirts Katie has closed her window but hung the shirt out on the window so it is only seen on the out side. I pulled the shirt free and jumped down on the ground holding the shirt in my hand. I walked around to the front of the house to go inside only to find a car in the drive way. Katie's mom was home early.

I now understood why there was a shirt outside Katie's window it was for me she thought I might not have a shirt when I got back. I pulled my shirt on over my head and walked up the front steps to knock on the door. I hoped that her mom would not recognize that I was not wearing any shoes either. But again Katie thought about everything my shoes were outside the door with a pair of socks shoved in the shoes. I pulled the socks and shoes on and hoped this was going to go well.

Right as I got my foot shoved into the tied shoes the door opened to show Katie's mom. She was noting like Katie at all she stood a good half foot taller than Katie, and had dirty blonde her hair cut short. She was stilling wearing a pair of slacks and a nice silk white shirt and jacket to mach her skirt which was navy blue. But her eyes is what took me off guard right there was Katie's eyes. The wonderful gray blue eyes that I loved she got from her mother. Katie walked behind her mom and I got lost looking at her she was still in her pajamas that I saw her in when I left her hair was a mess but she was still beautiful. I was brought out of my staring from someone clearing there throat.

"You must be Seth."

"Yes ma'ma I am."

"Well come on in then." As I walked back into the house I had spent days in it felt entirely different than it did. It no longer was easy to be there the lightness that came from being in that house was gone. Katie's mom turned around to look at me again before she spoke.

"Well why don't you come have some hot tea with Katie and I."

"No, thank you I am not much of a tea person."

"Well how about some hot chocolate then. it's a little chilly outside I bet you're a bit cold "

"Yes please."

I walked over to the table and sat down next to Katie as her mom was busy around the kitchen getting the tea pot warm. As I sat down I picked up Katie's hand then pointed to my shirt and shoes and mouthed thank you to her. She just smiled at me and squeezed my hand back. I pulled my eyes away from Katie right when Katie's' mom sat down our mugs and she took her seat on the other side of Katie. Never having to deal with parents of a girl I was nerves as hell. Katie's mom had this look of sternness yet at the same time protectiveness of her only daughter. Her gaze fell on my hand that was over Katie's on the table that completely hid Katie's hand. I slowly pulled my hand back and placed it on my warm mug acting like the warmth of the hot chocolate would warm them up.

"So I am just going to get to the point you met at the beach." She was staring at us waiting for a answer to her question.

We both nodded

"Were Katie hurt her arm?"

Another nod

"And Seth you slept down here on the couch every night?"

I could not nod at that and Katie asked me to keep me staying with her between us so I had to lie as much as it hurt me. "Yes ma'ma

I did."

Turning to Katie she asked. "And how is your arm let me see?"

"I am fine I go back in a few days and Dr. Cullen will look at it."

"I don't care let me see." Katie pulled up her sleeve of her hoodie that she was wearing and put her arm up on the table for her mom to look at.

"Its time to change the banged anyways just pull at the tape to get it open." Katie turned to me while her mom was pulling at the tape on her arm. "Seth were is the bag?"

"Up stairs I will go get it. I stood up and walked up stairs to Katie's room and tried to not lesson in to what they were saying. But with my hearing I could not help it.

"He seams like a nice boy."

"He is mom. He has taken care of me this whole time. If it wasn't for him I would have been hurt worse or not even gotten to the hospital when I did."

"I am happy he was there. I really want to know what they put in the water here though. He is the forth boy his size I have seen since being here."

"Maybe it's just the water in La Push."

"I think so."

I headed back down knowing I could not eavesdrop for long with out being missed by them. I walked to the table and set the bag down and pulled out what was needed to change her bandage. While I was gone Katie's mom had unwrapped the tape and gauze and was looking at the damage that was done to her arm. She looked up to Katie.

"Rocks did this?"

"Yeah."

"When do you need to go back in?"

"About two days Dr. Cullen said to just come in."

"Ok I will go with you to see if there's anything I need to know and now tell me how to wrap this up."

After Katie told her mom how to wrap her arm up and it was wrapped and taped in new gauze. She told Katie to head up stairs to get dressed that they were going to spend some time together to catch up. This left me alone with her mom at the table. I heard Katie rummaging around in her room trying to fine something to wear. This gave Katie's the chance to interrogate me her eyes landed on me.

"I can't help to ask you this Seth as her mother I need the truth. You stayed on the couch correct."

"Yes."

"Noting happened while I was gone."

"No ma'ma noting."

"How did she fall?"

"The rocks are really slippery out on the tide pools she fell in to the pools while looking at them. When she tried to get out she slipped again and a wave hit her. I saw it happen and then watched her walk over to the fire they had built. It was then that I saw the blood and went to help her out."

"Well thank you really. She seems to always get hurt when she is alone." This just made me smile because I was starting to see that. "But now for the big question are you and Katie together?"

"Yes we are."

"Well then more the reason for me to met you now. You seem like a nice young man and I am going to trust you but I have to tell you she is still upset over her dad. Its not easy for her to talk about it and I don' t know if she told you what happened but we both are healing right now please down break her heart I don't know if she could handle it."

"I have no intention of hurting her." I sighed before saying, "She told me a few days ago about what happened to her dad. I lost my dad not to long ago as well."

"I am sorry to hear that I just hope that brings you together."

At that Katie walked down the stairs in tight jeans and a fitted red sweater I had to look away before her mom caught me staring at Katie. I hadn't seen her in anything but sweats and pajamas since that day at the beach when we met. Katie's mom got up out of her chair and walked to Katie.

"I am going to go upstairs and change I will give you two a few minutes before we go to lunch."

"Thanks mom."

Smiling she walked over to me I stood and wrapped my arms around her. "Do you want to go outside for a few minutes?" She just nodded at me. I took her hand and lead her to the front door and to the steps. It was a bit chilly outside so I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my side. She just sighed and snuggled closer. "So how was my mom not to harsh I hope."

"Everything was fine really she was just worried about you."

"She wants to go to the lunch in town and caught up from the past week."

"That's good you to have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah I can tell she is going to ask a lot about you."

"I would too but you do know there are things you can't tell her right."

"Yes, everything about what you are."

"Yeah I am sorry you have to keep that from her but you only know because you're my imprint."

"Its ok it's important to you. I won't be long you can come back over if you want to."

"No, you should have some time with your mom."

"Please I don't know what to do when your gone."

"You know I can't say no to you. Tonight when you get back I will be in the woods open your window and I will come in that way and see you tonight before you go to sleep."

"Thanks"

"I am going to go. Have fun with your mom I will get my bag later and I will see you soon." I kissed her cheek quickly and ran towards the woods. As soon as I was safely hidden in the trees I pulled off my cloths and shoes tired my shorts to my leg and phased. I inched close to the tree line to watch Katie and her mom get into there car and pull out of the drive way. When I finally could not see the car anymore I was pulled out of watching her drive off from Jared yelling at me.

_Seth stop drooling over Katie and lesson to me. _

_Sorry what._

_There's a problem cone to Sam's. _

I sped towards Sam's house which was right near the woods that we always used for our convenience. I could tell even from the tree line that there was a lot of auguring by the house this had to be bad really bad.


	15. Chapter 15

_Well I hope everyone is loving things so far the story is about to pick up with some action and romance soon. So go me with being on top of things I have written like two chapters this weekend so I hope I don't get behind with this story. But the beginning of this chapter is one of my favorite parts. Oh and I haven't been getting any reviews but a good amount of reads so who ever reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter. So if you're excited to see what happens next just give me a quick review and you will get about a paragraph or two of something good._

Katie

Chapter 14

The last thing I remembered after crawling into bed with Seth was how warm he was and how much I now knew he cared. That night I had the most wonderful dream about the two of use. We were at first beach sitting near a small fire with some of the other pack couples. I was leaning into Seth's and his arms were wrapped around me. There was a group of children playing in front of us all running around laughing and screaming. One of the boys where running around with a piece of seaweed chasing the girls around. One of the smallest girls with long dark hair screamed and ran straight towards us screaming at us. She jumped into my arms and hid her face in my shoulder.

"Mommy, mommy Jeremy won't stop trying to throw the seaweed at us."

"Its ok hun its just seaweed it won't hurt you and he's only chasing you because your screaming."

"But mommy its gross." She stuck her lip out in a pouty face.

Seth leaned in to whisper to the little girl. "Why don't you go chase him and try to give him a kiss. Then he will run from you."

A big smile broke across her face as she leaned in and kissed Seth and said, "Ok daddy". And she jumped up and ran off to go chase the boy around trying to get her arms around him to kiss him.

"You know your going to scare him for life when it comes to girls." It was Paul he was sitting next to Rachel who was holding a baby in her arms. Everyone just laughed when Seth just shrugged at Paul. The little girl just ran back to me and jumped in my lap just to tell me "I did it mommy I did it I kissed Jeremy." I was pulled out of my dream by someone picking my hand up and trying to move away from me. It took me a minute to realize it was Seth who was trying to get out of bed.

"Were are you going?"

"I need to go check in with the guys and run patrols for a few hours."

"Do you have to?"

"If I don't Sam will send one of the guys after me."

"Ok be careful."

"I will. Just go back to sleep I will be back before you wake up."

"Mmmmm Kay." I fell back asleep only to dream more about the little girl. She was our daughter I new it. I never had dreamed of having a child but it just felt right. I dreamed of her and Seth until I was awoken by my phone ringing. I picked it up and with out looking answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Katie did I wake you up."

"Yeah mom you did."

"Well I was just letting you know that I just got off the plane and I will be home in a few hours."

"That's great."

"You don't sound to excited."

"Just tired."

"Well I am at the car I will be about another two hours to drive home. When I get there will Seth be there you know I need to meet that boy."

"He will be he had to run to la push for a little bit this morning but he will be back soon. He didn't want to wake me up that early so he went ahead without me."

"Ok well get some more sleep I will be there soon and we should go have lunch together too. Bye Katie."

"Bye mom"

I tried to go back to sleep but it just wasn't happening after laying there for over an hour I finally gave up and went downstairs. I was starting to think that after two nights with Seth I was never going to be able to sleep without him. That was just great because after last night who knows when I would be able to fall asleep with him again. My mom wasn't the type to just let any boy I wanted to stay over.

So to kill time until mom was going to get home I went down stairs and put me a pop tart in the toaster then remembered that Seth left this morning with noting but his shorts. Crap he could not walk back in here with mom home with noting but his cut off shorts. So I pulled out a clean shirt or what I thought was clean from his bag along with a pair of socks out of his bag. I found his shoes and stuffed the socks in the shoes and put them by the door. I then ran up stairs and opened my window and used the window to hang the shirt outside so that Seth could climb the tree to get the shirt. I knew he always left to go into the woods by my window and that when he got back he would see the shirt. I went back to my pop tart and sat down to eat and find something to watch while I waited for someone to come back. Mom just happened to be the first one to get back. Mom came through the front door carrying her computer bag and dragging her suit case behind her. She stopped and put her suite case and bag down before coming to the living room to check on me.

"Katie." She gave me a tight hug like she always dose when coming home from a long trip.

"Hey mom."

She looked down at my arm. "So it's worse than you told me it was."

"I just didn't want you to worry too much. I am fine just some stitches and a brace."

"I want to look at that later. So where is this Seth of yours?"

"Mom please be nice to him I really like him."

"I will but really where is he?"

"He still is in La Push he should be here soon." Right after that left my mouth there was a knock at the door it had to be him. No one really knew where our house was unless you knew where the turn off was. We had to wrap a piece of orange plastic tape to a tree just to remember where it is. "That's probably him".

"Well then I will get it."

I heard my mom open the door and after taking a tiny look I saw Seth's face. I just then remembered I was still wearing those short shorts and tank top and my hair was a mess. He just kept staring at me until my mom coughed to get his attention again. He looked back to my mom as she started to talk to him. I pulled my hoodie off the back of the chair and pulled it on to try and keep Seth's attention off me.

"You must be Seth

Yes ma'ma I am." Aww he was being really nice but I could tell he was nerves.

"Well come on in then." Mom moved aside so that Seth could come in. "Well why don't you come have some hot tea with Katie and I."

"No thank you not much of a tea person."

"Well how about some hot chocolate then."

"Yes please."

As always Seth came straight to me and sat down and picked up my hand. He got my attention my pointing to his shirt and shoes and saying thank you silently. I knew he would have been so embarrassed if he came back and my mom was here and he had no shirt or shoes on. Mom came back and set all three mugs down before sitting down with us. Out of nowhere Seth let go of my hand and wrapped his hands around the mug.

"So I am just going to get to the point you met at the beach." I cringed at this great mom scare him to death why don't you.

We both nodded

"Were Katie hurt her arm?"

Another nod

"And Seth you slept down here on the couch every night." Please say yes please say yes was all I could think.

"Yes ma ma. I did." Thank you

"And how is your arm let me see?"

"I am fine I go back in a few days and Dr. Cullen will look at it."

"I don't care let me see." I had to pull up my hoodie sleeve that I pulled on to show mom just how much damage I did.

"Its time to change the bandages anyways just pull at the tape to get it open." I knew I could not move while mom was looking at my arm and Seth was the one to put the bag up so I had to get him to get it.

"Seth were is the bag?"

"Up stairs I will go get it."

Once Seth was all the way upstairs and what she thought was out of hearing range mom finally said. "He seams like a nice boy."

"He is mom. He has taken care of me this whole time. If it wasn't for him I would have been hurt worse or not even gotten to the hospital when I did."

"I am happy he was there. I really want to know what they put in the water here though. He is the forth boy his size I have seen since being here."

"Maybe it's the Quileute thing."

"I think so." Mom stopped talking to look at my arm I could tell she was not happy that I said she shouldn't have came back. "Rocks did this?"

"Yeah." Seth was pulling out what was needed to change the bandage.

"When do you need to go back in?"

"About two days Dr. Cullen said to just come in."

"Ok I will go with you to see if there's anything I need to know and now tell me how to wrap this up."

I was telling mom how to wrap up my arm since Seth wasn't going to be able to do it anymore. After I had fresh bandages on I had to go upstairs and change. This left Seth down stairs with my mom alone which scared me just a bit. I did not want to leave him down stairs to long alone. I took my hoodie off a little bit to fast and hurt my arm but kept going pulling on my favorite tightish jeans and a red sweater.

I knew they were talking I just hoped things weren't so bad but I didn't have that much time to think about it before mom got up and walked towards me. "I am going to go upstairs and change I will give you two a few minutes before we go to lunch."

"Thanks mom."

I could not help but smile when I looked at him I just had to be close to him. "Do you want to go outside for a few minutes?" I just nodded at him so be took my hand and we went out of the door and sat down on the steps. Seth wrapped his arms around me while I leaned on his side. "So how was my mom not to harsh I hope."

"Everything was fine really she was just worried about you."

"She wants to go to the diner in town and caught up from the past week."

"That's good you to have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah I can tell she is going to ask a lot about you."

"I would too but you do know there are things you can't tell her right."

"Yes everything about what you are."

"Yeah I am sorry you have to keep that from her but you only know because you're my imprint."

"Its ok it's important to you. I won't be long you can come back over if you want to."

"No you should have some time with your mom."

"Please I don't know what to do when you're gone."

"You know I can't say no to you. Tonight when you get back I will be in the woods open your window and I will come in that way and see you tonight before you go to sleep."

"Thanks."

"I am going to go. Have fun with your mom I will pick but my bag later and I will see you soon." He kissed me on the cheek again and I held him tight. I watched him disappear in the trees. Only to see mom come out a few minutes later. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I wasn't that to happy that Seth had to leave but I knew he had too.

"Where did Seth go?"

"He decided to leave to give us some time to get caught up."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah."

"Well let's go." We both got in the car and we drove to the only diner in town. After sitting silent in the car and trying to think of something to say I just gave up. Why was the only thing on my mind Seth? Because he wasn't here he was now on my mind. It physically hurt me for him not to be here with me. It made me wonder if this was what he was feeling and if this was normal. Or if it was just because us being together was so new. I was pulled out of thinking about Seth when mom pulled into the parking lot.

"Ok why are you so quite."

"I don't know just thinking a lot."

"About?"

"Mom."

"Come on its Seth right."

"Ok mom it's him. I just miss him that's all."

"You will see him tomorrow right and you can call him."

"Yeah I know it's just that for a week he has always been there."

"Well lets go in and sit down and talk some more." So we walked in and found a booth near the back so that we could talk and caught up. Again mom started on with Seth again. Right after we ordered our food.

"So tell me about Seth."

"Mom please don't."

"I just want to know more about the boy."

"Well he's great. All week he has been taking care of me. He didn't have to he just saw me fall and helped me. He told me about his dad too so he understands about that too."

"You really care about him don't you?"

"Yeah I do he cares a lot about me too."

"So do you have any clue why he is so tall how old is he?"

"I think it just runs in his family he's fifth teen."

"Really I thought you had something with younger boys."

"I do but I didn't know he was fifth teen when we met. He doesn't look it but he's not the normal fifth teen year old boy anyways. He's so much more mature than most. I think it's because of his dad he took up a lot when his dad died. He thinks it's his job to take care of his mom and sister."

"yeah I expect so. The waitress came by with our food and set it down in front of us."

"Well what's going on with you missing school?"

"One of Seth's friends went to my teachers and his and got all our work. It's all done I just have to turn it in tomorrow when I go back to class."

"Does he go to school with you?"

"No, he goes to school on the reservation everyone does."

"Oh I didn't know there was a school there still."

"His mom was ok with him missing so much school to be with you."

"Yeah not in the beginning but once she saw how bad it was when she came while I was still asleep she couldn't make him leave. I was a little scared and he knew it. He didn't want to leave me there alone."

"Well I am happy him and his friends helped you."

"Me too there all really nice."

We finished up lunch and decided to just head back home. I was happy the interrogation about Seth was over its not like there was that many guys in the past. I wasn't even really sure to do with this whole imprinting thing. I knew I wanted to be with him and that that I cared about him maybe even love him. I was up in my room reading my favorite book _Born of Night_ waiting for Seth to show up. While all of this was going on in my head it was getting hard to concentrate on the book. But I wasn't to sure how he was going to get in my window. Yet he sounded confident that he would be able to climb up to a seconded story window some how. I pulled my mind away from Seth as I remembered how he looked the last time I saw him to try and keep reading.

When I was about to give up and the book and try to do something else I rock came through my open window and landed on my floor. Then two more come through the window when I tried to get to the window. I was not surprised to see Seth down by the tree with another rock in his hand about to throw it up. As soon as I saw him I could feel a smile coming.

"Hey can I come up."

"Yeah but how."

"Step back." So I took a few steps back to make sure I wasn't in the way. Before I knew it I saw Seth hanging on a tree breach swing to come through the window. And there he was standing in my room with no shirt or shoes just his cut off shorts he was wearing earlier to day. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. We both went over to my bed and sat down.

"So how was lunch with your mom?"

"It was ok she asked a lot about you."

"Yeah I thought she would. Was it to horrible?"

"No not really just embarrassing."

"Embarrassing really." He was smiling I knew he was picking on me some way. He pulled me back to lie down and wrap me in his warm arms.

"Yeah"

"Well how"

"I don't know I don't like talking about boys with my mom."

"Well if it helps I got asked twenty questions by he guys. They won't give up on anything. And then a talk from my mom."

"It helps a little."

"I shouldn't stay long we both have school and I don't want us to get caught."

"I know I want you to stay but I understand."

"I was thinking earlier do you want to go on a date this weekend."

"Really where."

"Not sure yet but I want it to be a surprise to you."

"Ok just tell me when and where."

"As soon as I know you will know." Now you better get some sleep and me too it's late. I crawled up into bed and got under my blankets Seth came up and sat next to me.

"You know I am tempted to stay here. But Mom is waiting for me. I will call you tomorrow before I go on patrol. And before I head home I will come by and see you."

"Ok I would like that. Night"

"Good night Hun." He leaned down to hug me and gave me a kiss on the check again. Before climbing out the window again and disappearing in the night.

_Ok just a quick note the book that I said Katie was reading born of night is a real book. Its one of my favorites so if you want to check it out Google it it's a awesome book. Oh and I don't recommend if you read it if your under 15 because it is a adult book with cussing and all that so if you don't like that then I would stay away from it. Oh and review for a sneak peak._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys sorry about not getting this up a few days ago. But I found out Friday that I had a test today Monday so I was studying like a crazy women. Good news paid off did really well on it. Anyways this is the chapter I lost the last half to a computer crash so it's not what I intend it to be because I couldn't remember most of it. But I am happy with it that's the good thing. I should, since I have no test and little homework and less work shifts this week, have another chapter up this weekend. For those of you who follow my other Seth story I hope to have one up then too having a bit of a block right now with it. But I hope to come up with something soon. So back to the story enjoy and review for a preview of chapter 16._

Seth

Chapter 15

As soon as I hit the tree line I phased back and pulled my shorts on. I ran to the house but only to stop when I saw Leah and Paul going at it on the side of the house. Sam was holding Leah back while Embry and Jake was holding Paul. I had no idea why they were yelling at each other but knowing them one of them said something and the other went off. Shaking my head I went over to Sam and helped him push Leah back to the trees away from Paul. Sam let her go and looked at me. I nodded at him that I had Leah and he could go deal with Paul. After Sam left I turned to Leah for a reason for the yelling.

"What happened?"

"Noting I don't want to talk about it."

"Leah we need to talk about it everyone going to want to know what happened."

"You know Paul he gets on my nerves. I told him to leave me alone and he kept at it and we both snapped."

"Ok I get it but did you have to go at him like that."

"Yes I am not going to let those guys walk over me just because I am a girl."

"Alright well let's go see if Paul is clamed down. Can you go back around him?"

"Yeah as long as he keeps his big fat mouth shut."

We both went back to the side of the house to where it all started. The guys had let Paul go and he was pacing around. I tuned to Jake to see what was up." So what's up with him?"

"We called Rachel."

"Oh this is going to be good."

At about that time Rachel showed up and went straight to Paul.

"What did you do this time Paul?" And Paul of course cowered down from Rachel's screaming.

"Leah and I got into it again."

"What again what is it like the third time now. You need to learn how to control your temper I can't keep doing this. Every time you get upset at someone I can't always be there to yell at you. I know I help clam you down but this is enough. Ok now was it just yelling or did you two really get into it this time."

"Just yelling. I am so sorry you had to come over here I didn't want you to the guys just called you but they did it when I was not paying attention."

"Just say you're sorry to Leah and I will be happy ok."

"Fine I will. I am sorry Leah."

We all were trying not to laugh at Paul getting yelled at by Rachel who was a good foot shorter and so much tinier than him. But for all honesty she was one of the only ways to get him to clam down. We where all like that but with Paul's temper it was just easier to get Rachel to clam him. At this I decided to go get some much needed sleep after the morning I had. I told everyone I was going home and headed to my house. I didn't get to far I came through the back door and tried to go to my room and lay down but after falling on to my bed two minutes later mom came in and sat on my bed.

"Seth I want to talk to you about this girl."

"Mom why."

"I talked to Billy about this and what he went through with Rachel and I am concerned about what he told me. This bond is strong and I think you understate how strong it can be. From how we understand imprinting it's to make better wolfs to pass on the gene of the protectors. Years ago you and the other boys would have been considered men and this would not be a problem but now things are different."

"Mom please just get to your point I am really tired."

"Fine I will tell you plain and blunt there better not be any babies coming into this house for at lest another five years."

"Oh no mom not that talk again you did this years go we went over this."

"No Seth we didn't you weren't a wolf then and imprinted things are different now. Form what Billy told me this urge to pass this gene along is so strong it overrides common sense. I don't want you and her in a position you don't need to be in. You don't need to be a father so young I don't want you two to have to deal with that. You know I had Leah when I was eighteen and even then your dad and I were not prepared to handle that. I want you two to have a better future than what your dad and I have."

"Mom please lets not have the conservation again if it makes you feel any better I am not even thinking about that right now. I agree with you with everything."

"Please just wait a while that's all I wanted to hear."

"Yes mom I will."

"Ok then have a good nap. Oh and you should take her on a date soon make thing more official she might like that."

"That's not a bad idea thanks."

I finally got to sleep for a while and was able to run around the rez again before going to go see Katie. I was making a loop around her house which was just outside the rez every other loop around. I wanted to make sure that she was ok and that no vamps were getting anywhere close to her. The guys all thought I was crazy but they could think that all they wanted there girls were safe in La Push where we ran all the time. I made my last loop around La Push before heading straight towards to Katie's house Jake came on to let me off.

_So Seth were you going_. It was Jake but I had a feeling he already knew where I was heading.

_To see Katie_

_Oh course. Bella's excited to see her at school tomorrow apparently everyone is worried about her. _

_Really what do they think happened?_

_That the big bad wolf ate her. _

_Very funny Paul. _

_But really what are go going to do once you get to her house_. Paul asked while sending me images of him and Rachel while everyone tried to bleach it out of there minds

_Just want to see her before we have to both go to school. _

_You mean your not staying there all night, _Embry asked.

_No I am going home._

_Really after what._

_Shut it guys you don't know anything. _I made my way to the tree line by her window and pulled my shorts on to make it to her window. When I got to the tall tree that grows outside her window I saw that it was pushed up and was wide open. I didn't want to scare her by just jumping into her room so I grabbed a few rocks off the ground and threw one through her window. I then threw two others right after the other trying to get her attention. When I was about to through another rock she stood there in her open window. She was smiling down at me the best sight I could ever see.

"Hey can I come up?"

"Yeah but how?"

"Step back." I climbed the tree up to the branch that was right next to her window and stepped out on to the branch. I was holding on to the branch above and swung into the open window feet first landing without a sound on her bed room floor. It had been to long since I had had her in my arms so I quickly pulled her in to my arms for a hug and I could not help but kiss her cheek since she did not seam to mind. I took her hand so we could go over to her bed and sit down.

"So how was dinner with your mom?"

"It was ok she asked a lot about you."

"Yeah I thought she would. Was it to horrible?"

"No not really just embarrassing."

"Embarrassing really." I smiled as I remembered the extremely embarrassing conversation I had with my mom. I pulled her back to lay down with me and I wrapped my arms around her just one more time tonight.

"Yeah."

"Well how?"

"I don't know I don't like talking about boys with my mom."

"Well if it helps I got asked twenty questions by the guys. They won't give up on anything and then a talk from my mom."

"It helps a little." She was smiling at me now for my embarrassment.

"I shouldn't stay long we both have school and I don't want us to get caught."

"I know I want you to stay but I understand."

"I was thinking earlier do you want to go on a date this weekend." I knew she would say yes but I could not help be scared to death that she would say no.

"Really where?"

"Not sure yet but I want it to be a surprise to you."

"Ok just tell me when and where."

"As soon as I know you will know. Now you better get some sleep and me too it's late." I stood up so she could get into bed I pulled the blankets up over her.

"You know I am tempted to stay here. But Mom is waiting for me. I will call you tomorrow before I go on patrol. And before I head home I will come by and see you." Just knowing I was going to have to stand tonight and school tomorrow without her was making me want to change schools to just be with her.

"Ok I would like that. Night."

"Good night hun." I gave her another hug before leaving and kissed her good night. I headed to the window to jump down and head home. I crawled in to my window to go to bed as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out thankfully mom wakes me up for school. And she was not waking me up nicely today at all. First it as the normal "Seth get up" then the light switch was turned on and more wake up yelling. Well the thing that finally got me out of bed was Leah walking in my room and flipping the mattress with me on it I rolled off my bed and onto the floor hitting my head on the table beside my bed on the way down.

"Get up Seth I patrolled till five I just have two hours of sleep in me get up so I can sleep for a few more hours till I have to work at the store. If you don't get up so mom can stop yelling at you so help me I will pick you up and shove you out the door."

"Alright Leah I get the point I am getting up and don't flip my mattress again."

"I will flip it every time I need too." Leah slammed her door on her way back to bed and I heard her flop back down on her bed. I stood up from the floor and picked the mattress up to put it back where it belonged. I then looked around my room for some clean cloths. Oh course there wasn't any again but there was a clicking of shoes on the floor and mom stuck her hand in the door to threw me a pair of jeans socks and a t shirt. "There Seth now get dressed so you won't make the rest of the guys late."

So I dressed a fast as I could and then went to the kitchen and ate the huge plate of eggs bacon and pancakes that mom had made for me. Just as I was finishing off the pancakes I herd the guys pull up and honk the horn at me. I ran to my room and grabbed my bag from the floor and headed out the door calling bye to mom as I went out the door. I crammed into the back seat of Jake's car with Embry and Quil while Paul was in the front he must have been at Jake's last night with Rachel. The short ride to the school was silent we were all uncomfortable being crammed in that small car. I was defiantly not looking forward to today at all it was the first day in a week I had not spent every hour with Katie and already it was killing me. I needed something so I pulled out my phone to text to her before we both had to be in class.

GOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL :-)

HEY GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO

I MISS YOU ALREADY

I MISS YOU TOO WILL I SEE YOU LATER TODAY

YEP AFTER I PATROL I WILL COME BY

I CAN'T WAIT

ME TOO

SORRY I HAVE TO GO TO CLASS THE BELL RANG CAN I TEXT YOU AT LUNCH

SURE MY PHONE IS ON SILENT SO TEXT ANYTIME YOU WANT

YOU TOO

We drove up to the school at this point and I had to climb out of the car. We started towards the lockers of the school mine was away from the other guys so I was alone. It was easy for me to make my way to my locker half the school was scared of me and the other guys so they mostly stayed out of our way. I made it to my locker and shoved my books in only keeping what I needed for my first two classes. So making my way to my first class was easy.

I walked in and took my set in the back and took out my stack of work to turn in I was checking to make sure my name was on all of them when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to find I had a picture message. The text on it said, MISSING YOU EVEN MORE THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE THIS. It was the picture she took the night at the bonfire I had my arm around her and we where leaning close together and there was a big smile on both our faces. The fire was making an orange glow on both of our faces and it just made her more beautiful.

I was about to send a message back but I was so intent on looking at the picture that I didn't even register that someone was standing right in front of me. Before I new it they snatched the phone out of my hands and took a few steps out of my reach. I looked up to see Jason the idiot who thought just because he was the same size as me he could still pick on me. I am to easy going to yell at him or anything but the thing he didn't know is he may be just as tall and big as me but I was way stronger than him.

"Jason give me my phone back."

"Just wanted to see what made you so happy all the sudden." He looked at my phone and saw the picture that Katie had sent me along with the message. "Wow who is this?"

"My girl friend."

"No way that's your girl friend".

"It is she's the reason I have been gone all last week she was in the hospital."

"Still no way she is your girl friend she's too hot for you and she looks older than you too."

"Look I am not about to explain anything about her to you. Just give my phone back."

"You think you can send this too me so I can have something good to look at at night. Or better yet can you send her to me at night so I can have something good to sleep with. Dam she's hot." That was it I snapped the easy going Seth went out the window and the wolf was awake and he was mad. I didn't even know what I was doing. I snatched my phone out of his hand and grabbed Jason's hoodie and pushed him against the back wall. "You will never meet her and you will show her respect that every women deserves." I was staring in to his eyes that I could now see where wide with fear, fear of me. He was just standing there in front of me with his eyes wide nodding his head like a bobble head on a dash board.

"Mr. Clearwater let him go," that snapped me out of it real fast. It was Mr. Johnson our biology teacher and now I was in trouble. I let Jason go and took a few steps back trying to cage to wolf inside me. My arms and hands were shaking I took a few deep breaths to try and control myself the last thing I needed was to phase in the middle of class now that would be hard to explain and cover up. A huge wolf would take up the whole room and possible hurt everyone in it as well. Last thing I want would be to hurt the very people I am trying to protect.

"What is going on here?"

After a deep breath to keep clam I started to explain everything to "Mr. Johnson. My girl friend sent me a picture message I checked it before class and while I was looking at it Jason took my phone from me. Then he said some things I didn't like about her. He was being very disrespectful not only to her but to every girl. Iam sorry Mr. Johnson I just snapped."

"Well you two can try to fix this after school in detention today. Both of you".

So I spent the rest of my day at school getting stared at for snapping at Jason. The level headed shy Seth Clearwater tried to beat up Jason. I was the talk of the school again just like when I first phased. At lunch when I was sitting with Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul I got it from them too. The whole you could have blown the secrete, you're the one with the most control you never lose it what's with you. So I lost it one time at lest I didn't phase in the middle of the class. Paul had almost phased in front of people so many times. So not only did I have to deal with Jake getting on to me but someone told Sam about it too he meet us at jakes when we got out of school. We all got out of the car and started towards him.

"Seth come on we gotta talk." So I had to follow him out to the tree line I knew what was coming the don't do it again keep your temper in check and all that. "Jared told me that you lost control today and pushed a guy up against a wall."

"Yeah I did but Sam he took my phone and was saying bad things about Katie."

"It doesn't matter. We protect the people here we don't use what we are to hurt the very people we protect. You're the most level headed one in the pack I thought I didn't have to worry about this with you. I know you care about her we are all protective of our imprints its natural for everyon but you have to know what to just let go."

"I know Sam really I know I am still adjusting to being with kite. It's just that she brings out things in me especially the protectiveness. I just need time to learn how to control my emotions when it comes to her."

"Well learn and fast no more of this losing control at school."

"Alright."

"Now go get your homework done and report for patrols in about 2 hours." I did as Sam said I went home got some food from mom and sat down and did my homework. I was thinking about starting to go to Katie's to do homework together before patrols but I would go do that tomorrow. After I finished I hugged mom and headed to my room threw my shirt on my bed and pulled out a pair of my cut off shorts pulling them on. I went out to the woods phased and started running circles around La Push. Not long after I started patrolling I felt my phone vibrate in my pants pocket. It tickled my back leg but against the protest of the guys I phased back check my phone. I had a message from Katie I was worried something was wrong I check my voice mail she just missed me it made me want to get to her that much quicker. So I phased back to finish my patrolling but the guys picked on me the rest of the night. I couldn't stop thinking about Katie and it was starting to drive them crazy.

At about ten Jared came to relive me and I could run to Katie's house. As soon as I hit the woods near her house I phased back and pulled my shorts on almost falling over in my hurry. I picked up a few small rocks off the ground and threw one at her window. When I didn't hear it hit glass I knew her window was open so I threw another higher to hit the glass I waited and her head stuck out through the window.

Hey

Hey iam comeing up back up I don't want to hit you. Just like before I climbed the tree to get into her window. Before I knew it she was in my arms again holding me tight. "I missed her so much today I just held her tight to me this was becoming a every meeting thing."

"I got your message I came right over when I was done. My phone was in my pocket of my shorts that I had tied to my leg when it vibrates it tickles."

"You had it with you when you where running. Do you always do that?"

"No I wanted it with me incase something happened to you. I phased back and check my message before finishing patrolling." I wanted to know if she was ever hurt or ever really needed me.

"I was fine just missing you that's all."

"I missed you too. I just about drove the guy's crazy thinking about you." I started to walk over to her bed so we could sit down together. She leaned on to me and I just kept my arms around her pulling her close to me.

"Oh how was your first day back."

"Was interesting I got detention today for the first time." I thought why not tell her.

"Seth what did you do?" She sounded worried not made thankfully not another made person mom and Leah where mad enough at me. So I just pulled her lay down with me she looked a lot more tired than she was letting on.

"Jason one of the guys in my class took my phone from me saw the text you sent me with the picture. He said some things about you that I didn't like."

"Please tell me didn't get into a fight."

"No I didn't I just lost control for a second. I am very protective of you and Jason is just a jerk thinks every girl wants him and he thinks he can have every girl. But never mind that how was your day back."

"It was ok mike asked me out again." That didn't surprise me Jake showed me what happened when him and Bella went to the movies and this Mike went along. Now that Edward was back he was after Katie but he was to late.

"Really?"

"Yeah I told him I was with you he didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Oh and we where the talk of the school to day too." This made me laugh because we where at the res school too.

"We where the talk to at the res school today too."

"Well aren't we just so popular."

"Yeah hopefully it will blow by I am going to try and not blow up at Jason again. But I think I scared him enough that he will leave us alone. But you should get some sleep we both have to get up early for school."

"Are you staying." I wanted to but not when we had school maybe Friday or Saturday night I would.

"For a little bit." I laid there with her lessoning to her breathing like I had some many nights before. I was so aware of her heart and breathing that I could count the minutes by them. Her sent surrounded me and left it branded in my nose. Her skin was so soft under my fingers the paleness under my tanned skin. Such a contrast but so perfect but this made me think. All of the other guys imprinted on Native American girls from La Push or up in Maikh. She was only one that wasn't from a reservation. I was going to have to ask her if anyone in her family married a Native American.

I was brought out of my thinking when I looked at the clock it was past eleven I need to get home. I slid out from under Katie and went to pick up my bag. On top of it was one of the clean shirts I had. I picked it up and smelled Katie's sent it was all over it. So I walked over to her and placed the shirt right by her hands that where resting by her face. I kissed her cheek and told her "Good night hun I will see you tomorrow" before picking up my bag and jumping out the window to run home for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

_So here is the other chapter that goes with this part of the story. The next two chapters are of there first date which is now one of my favorites. So I promise first date chapters, prom, then graduation, and after graduation is the battle with the new borns. So things will pick up soon I promise. And anyone who reviews will get a little preview for the review so review for a little snip bit. Hopefully I can get more written this week end since I have a bad cold ( thank you college classes the germ tank) I can crank out a chapter or two so I can keep going through rough times in school. But on with the story!_

Katie

Chapter 16

After Seth left I had another wonderful dream and another wonderful night's sleep. But the wonderful night had to end when I woke up the next morning to go to school. Mom had to help me change the bandages and she had to take me to school. This was going to be the worst day ever. I was at school for a week then get hurt and spend a week in the hospital just to show back up again. Mom pulled up to the school and I climbed out the car and slung my book bag over my shoulder. I waved good bye to mom and started to head to my locker. Everything was fine until I got to my locker. Mike was standing there leaning against the wall next to my locker he saw me and walked straight over to me.

"Hey your back."

"Yeah I had come back sometime."

"Well how you are you doing?"

"Fine." I tried to take my bag off my shoulder and open my locker.

"Here let me help you."

"Oh its fine." I spun my lock to open my locker pulling the door open I shoved in the books I didn't need and zipped my bag up. I tuned to start walking to my first class and mike kept walking with me.

"So what happened at the beach?"

"Seth told me that Bella told you guys what happened?"

"Bella did tell us what happened that you fell."

"Yeah on the rocks I cut a vein in my arm." I held up my arm to prove my point the white bandage was wrapped all the way around my hand.

"Oh ouch. Who's Seth?"

"He took me to the hospital and took care of me this week." I wasn't sure if we were boy friend and girl friend yet or what the whole imprinting thing meant so I wanted to wait to declare us together till I new for sure.

"Oh which one was he?"

"He was sitting by the tree while we where at the tide pools."

"He's a friend of the Jake guy Bella's friends with?"

"Yeah." We got to my first class of the day and I had a lot of work to turn in. "Well I will see you later Mike."

"Yeah later." The seconded I got in to the class room Ang was there hugging me before I could even sit down.

"Oh my god you're finally back. Are you ok? What happened? You just disappeared out of no where and Bella then says you got hurt and left. And then you don't show up for days and some guy walks in and gets your work for a week. What happened?"

"Breath Ang I'm fine really." I explained what happened and that Seth was taking care of me and gave her a little bit more about Seth than I did to mike.

"So this Seth he stayed with you the whole time?"

"Yeah my mom was in New York so he took care of me."

"Well where is he is he going to sit with us at lunch?"

"He goes to school in La Push so not going to be seeing him till after school."

"Wait he's one of those huge guys that were at the beach?"

"Yeah he's pretty big."

"So what's going on between you too?"

"I'm not sure we are going out on a date this weekend."

"Really he asked you out?"

"Yeah yesterday." I was biting my lip from being so nervous.

"Well that's great where are going tell me details."

"I don't know anything he said he wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's sweet maybe its dinner in Port Angeles."

"I don't think so he's kinda fifth teen he can't drive anywhere."

"He's what."

"Yeah he doesn't look it but he's sweet and mature more so than some guys here."

"Well that's all that matters. Oh are you going to ask him to prom."

"Probably who else I am going to go with." Class started and I had to pay attention to the teacher but Seth stayed in my head for the whole class period. I knew that I would have to tell everyone about Seth eventually but it wasn't really something they needed to know. And I knew that I would have to deal with Mike again that was obvious. Lunch came way to fast I knew it was going to be twenty questions and I wasn't wrong there. I got where have you been? What did you do? Why were you in the hospital? Everyone had at lest one. But the kicker was when everything clamed down Mike had to do what he does.

"So since you're back to school do you want to go see a movie on Friday night?"

"I can't I'm doing something with Seth all weekend."

"Oh next weekend then?"

"I'm sorry Mike Seth and I are kind of together now." Great I was hoping could wait at lest a week before having to deal with this.

"Oh when did this happen?" He looked shocked.

"All week while we where together he asked me out last night." So didn't want to be in the situation.

"Oh ok."

He didn't talk to me for the rest of lunch or the day. I was happy about it because he finally knew to leave me alone that I was with someone but I still felt bad. Alice asked about Seth and told me she thought he was very nice. And Bella said that Jake thinks he's a good guy and I was always safe with him. But the rest of the day went by fine I did get some questions about Seth now that everyone knew about him we where the talk of the school. I just hoped that Seth had a better day than I did and I just wanted to see him now.

When I got home that afternoon the house felt to empty with no one there. It was so odd to be there alone in the house with no one. So I turned on the TV to have some noise while I made me a small snack. After a few shows and my snack I sat down to do my homework. It didn't take me long to finish up and now I was at loose of what to do so I went up to my room to pick up. I threw a few dirty shirts in the hamper and picked up some books off the floor. Then I saw Seth's bag it was open next to my dresser with a shirt hanging out I pushed the cloths into the bag but took out the shirt I held it up and I could smell Seth on it.

It was a sent that I was addicted to I would never forget it. I could not stand it anymore. I pulled my phone out and sat on my bed to call Seth but after the voice mail picked up I knew he was out patrolling. So I just left" a message for him, hey its me I'm just bored and I wanted to talk to you I miss you well when ever you get done patrolling call me if you want too see you later." I hug up not feeling any better but I did get to hear his voice on his voice mail. Man what is with me I can't spend a day with out him.

But I knew that in the matter of hours he would be here. So I spent some time with mom and we cooked and ate dinner together, sat and talked. I took a shower and changed and about ten o'clock I went upstairs to lay down and read for a while. I didn't have to wait long Seth showed up before 10 30. I was reading when I saw a rock fly through my window and landed on the floor then another hit the top of the window with a tink. I got up to stick my head out the window but waited so I wouldn't get hit by a rock. I stuck my head out when it was safe and saw Seth standing shirt and shoeless by the tree right outside my window.

"Hey"

"Hey I am coming up back up I don't want to hit you." I backed up and watched as he climbed the tree and then walked down one branch while holding on to the branch above it. When he got to the end he started swinging on the top branch and came feet first into the window. He landed with not a sound not even the thump to let mom know what happened. As soon as he stood up straight I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight right back.

"I got your message I came right over when I was done. My phone was in my pocket of my shorts that I had tied to my leg when it vibrates it tickles." He was smiling I like a fool looking down at me.

"You had it with you when you where running. Do you always do that?"

"No I wanted it with me incase something happened to you. I phased back and check my message before finishing patrolling."

"I was fine just missing you that's all."

"I missed you too. I just about drove the guy's crazy thinking about you." He was pulling me over to sit on my bed. We sat down and I just leaned on to him like a lifeline. I was starting to think I couldn't do anything with out him there.

"Oh how was our first day back." I decided to ask him hoping his was better than mine.

"Was interesting I got detention today for the first time."

"Seth what did you do?" He pulled me to lay down still with his arms around me keeping me warm.

"Jason one of the guys in my class took my phone from me saw the text you sent me with the picture. He said some things about you that I didn't like."

"Please tell me didn't get into a fight."

"No I didn't I just lost control for a second. I am very protective of you and Jason is just a jerk thinks every girl wants him and he thinks he can have every girl. But never mind that how was your day back."

"It was ok Mike asked me out again." I had told him about Mike asking me out the first time even then he wasn't very happy about it.

"Really?"

"Yeah I told him I was with you he didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Oh and we where the talk of the school to day too."

"We where the talk to the res school today too."

"Well aren't we just so popular."

"Yeah hopefully it will blow by I'm going to try and not blow up at Jason again. Sam and all of the guys got on to me about it. But I think I scared him enough that he will leave us alone. But you should get some sleep we both have to get up early for school."

"Are you staying?"

"For a little bit." We just laid there for a while in each other arms just being happy being together. I drifted off to sleep some time in the night. I felt Seth slid out of my bed and kiss me on my cheek.

"Good night hun I will see you tomorrow." Was the last thing I heard for the night.

Pasted from file:/E:\New%20Folder%20(2)\


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey sorry it took so long I have been having a crazy past two weeks. Things should be better now that I am not so busy. So here is the first date chapter its one of my favorites so I hope you like it too. Please let me know what you think about this one. Oh and I have ideas for the next like 10 chapters so things pick up soon with the new born battle and stuff. So enjoy the story._

Seth

Chapter 17

I was at Katie's house one night after patrols and we where sitting together like we always do. I had her wrapped in my arms breathing in her wonderful sent. I was thinking about what I wanted to do for our date. I had ideas and I had two presents for her that I wanted to give her that night. Billy helped me make both dad taught me how to carve things but I was never the best at it so I did what I could and Billy helped me do details that I just couldn't reminder how to do. But Katie pulled me out of my head when she started to talk again.

"Seth."

"Yeah hun."

"My prom is in a few weeks I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me?"

"Are you kidding I'm not going to let anyone else take you of course I will go with you." No one was going to get to see her in a prom dress but me.

"It's in three weeks and then the week after that is graduation."

"Jake is going to see Bella graduate I was going to go with him. Have you heard back from any schools yet?" I was happy and dreading graduation for her it meant complications in our relationship.

"Yeah a few. I got in to Washington in Seattle and Tacoma. And then ODU back in Virginia along with one in Missouri too."

"Have you made a decision yet?"

"No not yet I have been thinking of waiting till you graduate and take my gen ed's at the community college and then we can go some where together. And then I have thought about going to Tacoma since it's closest. You start driving soon and it's a short run for you till then and a short drive." Oh no she wasn't waiting for me to graduate no girl of mine was going to wait two years before doing to college.

"You shouldn't wait two years for me I can run down to Tacoma every Friday night to see you. I can keep a few changes of cloths with you. By the time you have to leave for college I will be able to drive so it's not going to be bad."

"I know it's just I can't stand being away from you for to long." I couldn't stand it too but I just would have to learn how to deal with it.

"I know I can't either but we will just have to be strong. But first step prom what do I need"?

"A tux I will take care of how we are going to get there. You know some people at school think I made you up."

"Really some of the guys at school think I made you up too."

"Oh Alice, Edward, and Bella are having a graduation party at the Cullen's house I was invited. Alice said you could come with me if you wanted to."

"Hun I shouldn't I don't know if I can control myself in there house there sent makes us want to phase. I would hate to do that and hurt someone especially you." It would kill her if I hurt one of her friend's even if there a vampire.

"You can always go and leave if it becomes to much for you I will understand."

"I will think about it. And I know there your friends but please be careful around them."

"I will."

Friday after school I could not see her she was leaving with a friend to get a dress for prom. So I put in extra hours patrolling so I could have the whole day off tomorrow to spend with Katie. So I patrolled until about one in the morning and then went home to sleep. And sleep I did till ten mom had to come wake me up because I needed time to get things together for our date. First I had to get the blanket and basket out side to the clearing. Which took a while mom helped me make up our lunch the day before so it was ready to go which was good. I just had to put everything in the basket and take the blanket and make the hike to the clearing I texted Katie to dress warm right when I left thinking she would get cold. Once I got it to the clearing I set the blanket on the ground and put the basket on one corner. Then I phased to get home faster because I was pushing the time limit. I ran inside and took a quick shower and changed into a good pair of shorts and a good shirt and sneakers too.

Then I almost forgot about Katie's presents I went back to my room and took the ring out of the small container I kept it in and took out the small wolf as well. The I went to mom who just got back and she handed me the small white box that had the sliver chain she got me for the wolf charm. I attached the wolf and put the necklace and ring into the small white box and put it in my pocket. I had showed mom what I made Katie and explained what the ring was for yesterday. She was not happy with the ring because of what it stood for but she thought I was being really thoughtful and that they where a good gift for her. And as long as I didn't run off to get married any time soon mom said it was cute.

I was ready and it was half an hour till two I had thirty minutes to sit here and wait for her to show up. I sat down tried to watch TV but that didn't last long so I paced the hall. I was a nervous wreak my first date with a girl and I was going nuts I actually felt like the fifth teen year old boy I really was. I was pacing so much that Leah went to her room and locked the door to get away from me. I had to make myself do something so I helped mom clean up the house. I took the trash out, pushed the cans to the end of the street, took old cloths to the car to be taken to the charity drop, and moved some large branches out of the yard to the tree line. This killed the time that I had to wait for Katie and before I knew it I heard her new car pull up into the drive way. I rushed out to met her I couldn't wait to see her any longer it was killing me. I barley let her get out of the car before I threw my arms around her and spin her around in a circle to just set her back down.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah but what are we doing?"

"You will see."

"Alright lead the way."

"Oh you wont need that just get your keys and lock the doors it will be fine." I had to stop her from getting her bag out of the car she would not need to carry that around all the time. I saw her drop her bag in the floor board and bend over to pull the keys out and press the button to lock the doors. I held out my hand to take her keys from her because I had pockets, "I will put them in my pocket for you." She dropped the keys in my hand and then I took hers I mine and headed to the trees. I helped her over the rough parts the fallen trees, rocks and hills. It takes a while especially moving at the pace we had to go for her but we got there just fine.

We came to the clearing it was small just about ten by twenty feet but it was special to me and my family. Not only did dad propose to mom here but so did grandpa and great grandpa. And even though I wasn't going to ask her to marry me today I wanted her to see this place it really was beautiful this time of year. So we stepped out into the clearing it was covered in flowers everywhere and birds had nest in all of the trees and it was just perfect. My basket and blanket was in the middle of the clearing. I didn't know what to do I looked at our hands hoping she loved it here as much as I do. I looked up to her face to see her reaction.

"Do you like?" I was pulling her over to the blanket so we could sit down.

"It's beautiful how did you find this place?" Katie asked as she was leaning against me.

"It's the place dad proposed to mom. Dad said if I ever found the right girl I should bring her here. But don't worry I'm not going to today. But I do have something for you." I was so nervous I stumbled over my words and they came out all wrong. But I slid my hand in my pocket and nudge apart the top of the box from the bottom and pulled out the necklace first. I took her hand and turned it over and dropped it into her palm. "Dad taught me a long time ago how to do it. Billy helped me finish it to get all the detail done Jake made one similar for Bella. I have this for you too." I dug in my pocket again and pulled out the tiny ring that I made for her as well. It had the wolf symbol on it that we all had tattooed on our arms after the first time we phased. She was looking at it carefully studying it and I saw as she recognized what was on the ring."I can't take credit for that one Billy made that one for me but I did the band."

"I love them."

I picked up the ring from her hand and slid it on her left ring finger I measured it in her sleep so I knew I should fit just fine. I picked the necklace up from her lap and slid it on and clasped it on her the wolf went just above her heart right where I always will be.

"I will never take them off." She was holding up the wolf and studying the carvings.

"If the rings band breaks or gets to big or small just let me know and I will fix it. I got the idea from dad he gave mom one before he saved up for a ring for her. But since we are a little young for that I figured it could be a promise ring." I was hoping I wasn't get ahead of myself but some of the other guys had given there girls promise rings too, mine was just home made.

"Seth I love them I can't believe that you made them."

"I'm happy you love them and now." I stood up and held my hand down to her to help her up she took mine and I pulled her to her feet. I bent down and pushed play on the small radio I had brought with me earlier. "I just couldn't wait till your prom to dance with you". I took one hand in mine and then put the other on my chest near my shoulder. I put my free hand on her waist and started to move my feet. I had mom teach me to dance a few days ago and I wanted to show her I was up to the challenge of taking her to prom. While we where dancing I felt the pressure drop and smelled the sent in the air of rain. I felt one drop then another Katie looked up and scolded at the sky the look on her face was so cute I could not help but laugh at her.

"Can't get a break with rain here I should have known. Oh well." The rain picked up falling faster with big drops fall down all over us. I wiped the rain from her face as she was looking up at me. I ran my hand over one cheek then the other and then I slowly ran my thumb over her lips. I stared at her lip like I had done so many times I wanted so badly to kiss her. I almost talked myself out of it but what a more perfect moment than kissing in the rain. So I gave in I waited long enough to kiss her at lest I thought I did. Not knowing really what I was doing I leaned closer to her I closed my eyes and let her sent take over me. I felt her raise up on her toes to get closer to me and I closed the distance and let my lip met hers.

I let my arms wrap around her waist I felt her arms go around my neck. I felt her lips move with mine slow at first I was unsure but I let go and let my instencts take over. It rained harder the more I let go the harder it rained we where soaked in seconds. I didn't even know what I was doing I let the wolf take over for a few minutes but I had take control again. I pulled back to notice both of us where out of breath I kissed her one more time just a short kiss. I held her tight to me not wanting to let her go.

"We should get doing back to the house we are both soaked."

Yeah we should. She helped me get together everything and I took her hand to start heading home. In the trees the rain wasn't so bad but it was still raining. When we where almost to the house I smelled one of the guys following us. I pulled Katie to a stop and looked over my shoulder there was Sam in wolf form standing there out in the open looking at us. I looked back at Katie and her eyes where huge and I could feel her hands start to shake in mine. She was scared she knew I turned into a wolf but seeing one scared her to death.

"Don't worry that's Sam he probably smelled us and came to check on us."

"Your this big?" She was pointing at Sam with a shaking hand.

"I'm a little bit smaller but pretty close yeah." I looked at Sam I wanted to make sure we where safe that they weren't tracking a vampire, "We are heading home any trouble near?" Sam shook his head no at me. "Alright then we will keep heading to my house." I took Katie's hand again to lead her away from Sam he turned and walked slowly back into the shadows. It didn't take us long to make it back to my house but longer than it would have if it wasn't pouring rain. We went in through the back door and to the kitchen mom wouldn't be mad if we got that floor wet but wet carpet was bad. I dropped the blanket down on the floor kicked off my wet shoes and pulled off my shirt all of it was going in the washer soon. But there was little I could do for Katie but just give her some of my old cloths.

"Why don't you take you shoes off do you have a shirt on under the sweater."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you take it off while I get you some dry cloths to change in to."

"Alright."

I went back to my room and rummaged though my cloths to find the smallest shirt and shorts I could find. I came up with a shirt from a vacation that was long ago to small and an old pair of gym shorts from sixth grade. I looked at them to gage the size and I thought they would do I left to go back to Katie. I stopped by the bathroom and picked up a towel as well. I went back to Katie who was standing in the kitchen bare foot in a wet tank top and jeans shivering. I went up to her and gave her the cloths and wrapped the towel around her shoulders to try and warm her up a little bit.

"Come on I will should you where the bathroom is." I took her down the hall to the bath room. "You can use whatever you need there are towels under the sink if you want some things dried just put them in the towel and drop them outside the door and I will throw them in the dryer. That way you don't get the dry cloths wet just yell at me when you get out and I will bring them to you. Just take your time so they can dry."

"Thanks Seth. I will put some cloths outside the door in just a minute."

"Ok I'm going to go get in some dry cloths too." I kissed her and went to my room to change in to dry shorts. After a minute I heard the bathroom door open and cloths drop to the floor and then the door close. She had dropped the cloths outside of the door already. I then heard the water start up as well. After I was dressed I grabbed her cloths on the floor and went straight to the dryer. I un- wrapped the towel to find her under clothes. I knew I shouldn't but I was holding them starring at them not moving. I pulled myself together and threw her cloths in the dryer it wouldn't take long for them to dry. I decided to sit and watch TV while Katie was in the in shower. I checked on Katie's cloths and they were already dry after just fifth teen minutes. I went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Katie you cloths are dry I am going to leave them right on the door nob."

"Thanks Seth I will be right out." I heard a knock at the back door and I went to go look to see who it was. It was Sam I was really surprised to see him here of all places. So we stepped outside and took a few steps out closer to the woods.

"Sorry your date got cut short."

"Its alright we still had a good time."

"Did you give her the presents you made?"

"Yeah she loved them she didn't freak out over what the ring means either." Leah came out of the woods and passed us throwing a glare at Sam on her way in the back door.

"I better let you get back to Katie I just wanted to check on you since you too where out in the rain. Just go get her dry and warm she may get sick from being cold and wet. Go back to your girl."

"Thanks Sam see you later." I turned to leave while Sam walked back to the woods. I went inside to go check on Katie. I came in and looked in my room and then to Leah's room. Katie was sitting there with Leah talking and neither one of them looked mad or anything just talking. It actually looked like the old Leah too not the bitter Leah that she has been lately.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi guys so sorry it took so long to get this up but I have bad news I won't be able to get another chapter up for about a week to two weeks. Being the klutz that I am I tripped coming up my apartment stairs and I fell on my hand and sprained it. So no writing for me for about a week and to top it off I have classes so I have to use it to write so it's going to take longer to heal. I had to use one hand to proof this and write this note and it took me an hour and a half to proof it. So as soon as my hand heals I will be off and writing the next chapter good thing is its half done. So enjoy this till I can write again and heal from my klutziness._

Katie

Chapter 18

The first week back at school was busy I had to get caught up on my work and mom took me to see Dr. Cullen. Mom really like Dr. Cullen and was happy when she saw what a good doctor he was. Of course by now Seth told me about the Cullen's but it didn't bother me at all. Bella was dating Edward and she knew what he was and then Alice was my friend and if she really wanted to hurt me she would have by now. School was fine I went to class and Mike finally started to talk to me more once he realized that Seth and I where really together and noting was going to stop that. Tyler thought Seth was a joke because he never saw him but after I turned him down when he asked me to prom he got the point.

But one day at lunch I got a text from Seth it said don't _forget date Saturday afternoon._ I told Ang that Saturday I was going to be with Seth so we made plans to leave right after school on Friday to go to Port Angles to find dresses for prom. But I had to ask Seth to prom first which made me so nervous. So one night when he was at my house late at night I asked him but I didn't expect other things to come up.

"Seth."

"Yeah hun."

"My prom is in a few weeks I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me."

"Are you kidding I'm not going to let anyone else take you of course I will go with you."

"It's in three weeks and then the week after that is graduation."

"Jake is going to see Bella graduate I was going to go with him. Have you heard back from any schools yet?"

"Yeah a few. I got in to Washington in Seattle and Tacoma. And then ODU back in Virginia along with one in Missouri too."

"Have you made a decision yet?"

"No not yet I have been thinking of waiting till you graduate and take my gen eds at the community college and then we can go some where together. And then I have thought about going to Tacoma since it's closest. You start driving soon and it's a short run for you till then and a short drive."

"You shouldn't wait two years for me I can run down to Tacoma every Friday night to see you. I can keep a few changes of cloths with you. By the time you have to leave for college I will be able to drive so it's not going to be bad."

"I know it's just I can't stand being away from you for to long."

"I know I can't either but we will just have to be strong. But first step prom what do I need?"

"A tux I will take care of how we are going to get there. You know some people at school think I made you up."

"Really some of the guys at school think I made you up too."

"Oh alike, Edward and Bella are having a graduation party at the Cullen's house I was invited. Alice said you could come with me if you wanted to."

"Hun I shouldn't I don't know if I can control myself in there house there sent makes us want to phase. I would hate to do that and hurt someone especially you." It would not only hurt her but Sam would kill me if I lost control in there house.

"You can always go and leave if it becomes to much for you I will understand."

"I will think about it. And I know there your friends but please be careful around them." I don't know if I could keep to the treaty if they hurt her friends or not.

"I will."

Friday after school I met up with Ang outside of the school we threw our book bags in the trunk and jumped in the front set. The whole drive to Port Angles we talked and sang to the songs on the radio. I was so happy to find someone in this place that enjoys some country music. Once we got there we went to the few dress shops and tried on dress after dress. It didn't take me long to find a dress I liked. I picked out one that was red with no back just small chris crossing of elastic bands in the back. The dress was form fitting and hung all the way down to the floor it had red glitter that was all over it. It was amazing I found red shoes to go with it they where a little bit higher than what I usually wore but with Seth I would need it. Ang found some red hair pins that matched perfectly with the dress I was all set for prom now. I couldn't wait for that night now.

When I got home I showed mom my dressed and shoes and hair pins she agreed very quickly that I needed to have my hair done and nails. So she made an approximant for each the next day. I took the dress and put it away in my closet along with the shoes. When I told Seth that they where in the closet and how excited I was about the dress he wanted to see it but I wouldn't let him I wanted him to be surprised. I wanted him to see it for the first time prom night. But he told me his mom took him to the tux shop and got measured for a tux. Of course they had to order some things so it was good they did it early. The next day was our date and I was so excited about that. It seamed lately that I had too much to look forward too.

Saturday I woke up to a text from Seth _come over at 2 for our date_ this was at ten in the morning . So I got up and slowly got ready for our date. At about noon I got another text _dress warm we are going to be outside_. So after I took a shower dried my hair put on a little make up I pulled on some warm jeans and a thick warm sweater over a tank top. I pulled two hair ties on to my wrist and pulled a brush through my hair one last time. Even though it was almost summer it was still cold and when it gets dark it just gets colder. I stopped by the front door and pulled on my hiking boots and warm socks then took my jacket off the rack. I thought it might be over kill but who knew what we would be doing and I rather be warm than freezing.

I told mom good bye and I would be back later I grabbed my bag and keys then headed out to my car. Mom got me an early graduation present a car to take to school and so I could stop borrowing hers to go see Seth. She was seeing that I was spending a lot of time with him and couldn't be away from him for two long. But I started the car and headed towards La Push a now familiar drive that I could do with my eyes closed. As soon as I put the car in park Seth came running out the door towards me for once he was wearing shoes and a shirt. I took one step out of the car and he pulled me into a huge hug and twirled me around in a circle. He set me down and looked down at me. He had a huge smile on his face and his eye sparkled in excitement down at me.

"You ready to go."

"Yeah but what are we doing?"

"You will see."

"Alright lead the way." I reached in to grab my bag when Seth stopped me. "Oh you wont need that just get your keys and lock the doors it will be fine." So I pulled my keys out and locked the door Seth held his hand out to me, "I will put them in my pocket for you." So I handed him the keys and he then took my hand. He led me to a trail behind his house I followed after him for what seamed like forever. He helped me over fallen trees and up over rocks and up hills. We walked for ever until I saw that the woods open up in to a clearing. I kept quite not know what was going on till we walked out in to the open to the clearing. The clearing was covered in a short grass with wildflowers everywhere some trees had flowers left over from spring. And birds where singing and flying around. There was a blanket with a basket on top He lead me to the blanket to sit down I was speechless he planed all this just for us. He had to put so much thought into this I made me love him so much more. He was looking down at our hands before he looked up to me and smiled.

"Do you like?"

"It beautiful how did you find this place?"

"It's the place dad proposed to mom. Dad said if I ever found the right girl I should bring her here. But don't worry I 'm not going to today. But I do have something for you." He put one hand in his pocket and pulled out something. He took my hand and dropped it in to my palm it was a necklace a plan sliver chain with a wolf on the end. It was the sandy color that he is when he phases. "Dad taught me a long time ago how to do it. Billy helped me finish it to get all the detail done Jake made one similar for Bella." I have this for you too he handed me a small rounded piece of leather with a flat bead on it. I looked closely and it was the same symbol that all of the pack members have tattooed on their arms. "I can't take credit for that on Billy made that one for me but I did the band."

"I love them." Seth slid the small braded ring on my finger it was perfect he then too the necklace from me and put it around my neck. "I will never take them off." I was holding them up I couldn't believe that his hands could make something like this. There was so much detail in the wolf that it looked almost real. And the ring the small leather band was braded in a patter I had never seen before.

"If the rings band breaks or gets to big or small just let me know and I will fix it. I got the idea from dad he gave mom one before he saved up for a ring for her. But since we are a little young for that I figured it could be a promise ring." I could not help but smile to that he just gave me a promise ring something to show everyone I was his. Something to promise that he was forever mine and I forever his.

"Seth I love them I can't believe that you made them."

"I'm happy you love them and now." He held out his hand to me and bent down to push play on a small radio. I took his hand and he pulled me up and took my hand to pull me into his arms. "I just couldn't wait till your prom to dance with you." I laid my head on his chest as I followed his feet to the music who knew such a big guys could dance so well. I felt something wet and cold hit the top of my head I looked up and another hit me. It was raining just great it had to ruin out date. Seth just laughed and looked up to the sky and down to me.

"Can't get a break with rain here I should have known. Oh well." He laughed again at the rain and weather in general. He looked down at me and started to wipe the rain from my face. He ran his hand over my checks and then his thump over my lips. He smiled down at me and licked his lips he bent down towards me closing his eyes his hand was still on my face as he pulled me up to him. I rose to my tippy toes to reach him and our lips met. His arms wrapped around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The rain picked up pouring down on us as we kissed. The kiss was warm slow and sweet at first but changed as the rain did. The harder it rained the more heated the kiss got. He pulled me closer to him tightening his grip on me his breathing became ragged as mine did. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip tickling me. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss at that point I lost all train of thought until Seth pulled away. He kissed me one more time before pulling me to him with the rain pelting down on us he just held me to him.

"We should get doing back to the house we are both soaked."

"Yeah we should." So we both gathered up the now soaking wet blankets and basket to joined hands for the walk to his house. It took about twenty minutes walking in the rain before Seth pulled me to a stop. He looked over his shoulder at something I followed his gaze to a huge wolf standing be hind us. I grabbed Seth's arm and tried to stand behind him he looked to me and smiled.

"Don't worry that's Sam he probly smelled us and came to check on us."

"Your this big?"

"I'm a little bit smaller but pretty close yeah." He turned to the wolf that was Sam, "We are heading home any trouble near?" He shook his head no. "Alright then we will keep heading to my house." Seth took my hand and we kept going pretty soon we saw his house and walked in dripping wet. Seth dropped the blanket and basket on the kitchen floor then pulled off his shirt and shoes and put them with the blanket.

"Why don't you take you shoes off do you have a shirt on under the sweater."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you take it off while I get you some dry cloths to change in to."

"Alright." So I pulled off my soaking wet sweater and dropped it with Seth's shirt I bent over and untied my boots pulling them and my socks off. Seth came back with some cloths, "There going to be to big they where from before I phased." He handed me a t shirt and some gym shorts and then wrapped a towel around my shoulders. "Come on I will should you where the bathroom is." He led me down the hall and showed me the door right across from his bedroom. "You can use whatever you need there are towels under the sink if you want some things dried just put them in the towel and drop them outside the door and I will throw them in the dryer. That way you don't get the dry cloths wet just yell at me when you get out and I will bring them to you. Just take your time so they can dry."

"Thanks Seth. I will put some cloths outside the door in just a minute."

"Ok I'm going to go get in some dry cloths too." He kissed me and then went across the hall. I pulled off the wet cloths and wrapped my bra and underwear into the damp towel. I opened the door standing behind the door and dropped the towel to the floor. I turned around and started to run warm water I pulled the stop on the drain and climbed in. I washed my hair and used some conditioner on it I ran some soap all over and rinsed off. I heard a knock at the door that made me jump

"Katie you cloths are dry I'm going to leave them right on the door knob."

"Thanks Seth I will be right out." So I climbed out got a towel dried off and wrapped the towel around me. I opened the door and grabbed the cloths that Seth hung there. It hit me think that I just gave my boy friend my under wear and bra to dry and now he saw them. Just great I just gave Seth a free pass at looking at my under cloths. So I shut the door and pulled on my now dry underclothes and the shirt and shorts Seth gave me. I was running the towel through my hair to dry it when there was another knock on the bath room door. I opened it expecting it to be Seth but it was Leah his sister.

"What are you doing here?"

"We got caught in the rain I was just cleaning up and changing Seth gave me some dry cloths."

"Oh hey can we talk Seth's outside talking to Sam.

"Sure in here or some where else."

"We can go to my room we don't need to be in here."

"Ok" So I followed Leah in to her room she sat down on here bed so I sat down next to her.

"So I know Seth imprinted on you. He showed me that night you actually took it better than most. But what I wanted to ask was your ok with everything right."

"With him being a wolf and all yes. I know him imprinting on me complicates things a bit I graduate soon but its not going to stop me from being with him."

"That's good to hear. He really cares about you. How did your date go?"

"Good until it rained on us but its ok."

"He took you to mom and dads clearing?"

"Yeah it's very beautiful."

"I go there to think a lot Seth does too. I can see he gave you the necklace and ring he has been working on."

"Yeah I can't believe he made these."

"It's a thing guys learn at the res school and the girls that want to. Do you like them though?"

"I love them." I smiled as I fingered the ring on my left hand it was already getting used to it.

"I know that a lot of people think I'm a bitch and stuff but I would like it if we where friends. Or at lest get along you're his imprint so now you're kinda family. Seth did tell me you asked him to prom too."

"Yeah I can't wait I know your mom is coming over to the house to see us off that night you can too if you want."

"I would like that. I hear Seth coming back in do you know what you two are going to do."

"No not at all." Seth walked into his room then looked over to Leah's which was across the hall but down past the bathroom and saw us sitting together. "Is everything ok?" He sounded like he thought Leah was yelling at me or something.

"Yeah baby brother everything is fine." Leah looked over at me, "Well I will see you later we may have to do something together. Bye Seth"

"Everything ok."He looked down at me taking my hand while running his fingers through my hair and behind my ear.

"Yeah everything is fine we just talked a bit."

"Well then, you feel better now that your dry."

"Yep"

"Mom made us some hot chocolate," he held out his hand to me I didn't think twice I just took it.

"That sounds good I am still cold." Seth leaned into me "Well I can fix that" and he slid his arm around me and pulled me close. Seth led me to the living room where I sat down and he came back with two cups of hot chocolate. After sitting down he handed me one I wrapped my cold hands around the mug delighting in the warmth. I leaned my head onto his arm as we sipped our hot chocolate. We just sat there for awhile watching the rain, spending time together, and stealing kisses.

I looked down to the little leather and wooden bead ring on my finger I was going to get questions about it for sure but I didn't care it meant something to me and Seth. Sitting there in Seth's house on his couch drinking hot chocolate and talking it was the best date I had ever been on. Just spending time with him was wonderful and kissing him was breathtaking. When I went home later that night I knew I would never forget the day I kissed Seth Clearwater standing in the rain in that beautiful clearing.


	20. Chapter 20

Katie

Chapter 19

The past few weeks Seth and I had fallen in to an easy pattern. I would wake up go to school, come home, do my homework, spend time with mom eat dinner, and go to my room to wait for Seth. It was a tiresome pattern but we loved it that way. It was two days before prom and Seth and I sat in my room both doing homework. I have finals coming up next week and Seth had his this week. We where sitting together while I was trying to help Seth with his biology. All of the patrols where making his homework pile up on him taking pity on him I was helping him caught up. His teachers where letting him make up assignments so I was there to help and keep him going.

"How's the studying coming on the bio?"

"Bad I just don't get it I have never had."

"Science isn't your best subject is it?"

"No history is, science is just too hard it makes no sense and why do we need to know all this anyway."

"Alright we will try to go over it again then but lets take a break I think you need it." We both pushed our books and note books back on my bed and leaned back on the head board. Seth's arm automatically went behind me and I naturally leaded on to him.

"So are you looking forward to Friday? I am already went and picked up my tux and mom brought you a really pretty flower to wear."

"I am excited tomorrow Ang and I are getting our nails done. And Friday afternoon mom and I are going to get my hair all done up too.

"Really nails and hair."

"Yeah I figured it's my prom why not I only have one prom."

"Yes, but don't forget we still have my prom too."

"I can't forget that it stays on my mind all the time."

"What's wrong?"

"I sent my acceptance letter to Tacoma today. I'm just worried about when I leave to go to school. I had been thinking about where to go all week I had to decide the dates where coming up and I needed to know what I was doing. And Tacoma seamed like the best choice it's close to you and has the programs I want." I felt my eyes tear up at the thought of leaving Seth in Forks while I went to school.

"That's good I can run to you every Friday it will be fine." He wiped at the tears that did escape away. And it makes where I'm going that much easier to decide.

"I was thinking about going only part time for a while so that we can finish together. And so I can work and see you."

"That sounds ok I am pretty sure by the time I get out of high school things here will be pretty clam."

"I hope so well why don't we get back to work." So we both pulled our books back to us and I started to try and explain biology to Seth when he got stuck. Around nine mom said Seth should leave so I took him home for the night. I pulled up in his drive way and cut the car off and sat there for a few seconds. When we got to his house things got a little weird we hadn't kissed since our first date and I could see that Seth would try and then stop himself.

But tonight he didn't I got out to walk with him up to his house. We walked up the porch steps but Seth stopped and set his bag down by the door. He took my hand and pulled me over to the pouch swing. Seth sat down first and held the swing still while I sat down. I snuggled close to him to try and stay warm against the cool night air. Seth looked down at me with a small smile on his face.

"I wanted to spend some time with you I wont be able to see you tomorrow I'm patrolling extra so I can have all day Friday and Saturday morning off."

"Oh, so tomorrow night you're not coming by?"

"Probably not but I will try to come by for a few minutes if you want me too."

"I don't have any thing Friday just meeting up with Ang at three for our nails so you can come by after you finish like you always do. I don't care how late."

"Alright then just leave your window open." He leaned towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turn my head towards him to smile at him but he was still very close to me, so close our nose where touching. "I'm sorry about our date I wanted it to be special and the rain ruined it. I'm going to make it up to you, you deserve better."

"I enjoyed our date and it was special." My left hand with the ring he gave me found its way to my necklace he gave me. Well this time the rain won't ruin it. And with that he leaned in the last bit and pressed his lips to mine for the seconded time. Seth's hands found there way to my waist and back pulling me closer to him. I slid my hands up his chest to behind his neck. I don't know how long we sat there in each others arms kissing. But when we both pulled away we laughed at ourselves that every time we do kiss we can't stop too easily. I put my head on his shoulder while he was playing with my hair.

"I think I need to learn to control myself when it comes to you," Seth said as he kept running his hands through my hair.

"Yeah me too."

"You should probly head home it's getting late. And if I don't see you tomorrow night I will be at your house at six Friday. Mom is bring me over so that she can do the whole picture thing I think she just as excited as I am about this."

"Alright I will go. If your not coming by tomorrow can you try to call so I wont stay up all night waiting for you."

"I will." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and stood up.

"I will see you later." I waved bye to him as Seth stood up and took this bag to go inside. I drove home and went straight to bed it was late and I was tired from studying with Seth. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep that night. The next day school went by so slow it was the seniors last regular week and we where all ready for it to end. The only thing on our minds was prom and graduation finals didn't matter to most of us. So that day we tried one last time to get Bella to change her mind and go to prom but she hated it last year and refused to budge on the matter. We did however convince her to go with us to the nail shop and sit with us.

It was a fun afternoon with the girls just being all girly and talking. We spent the time talking about our boy friends and prom. I could tell that Bella side stepped a few questions that Ang asked her about Edward. I could see that it was hard for her to lie to Ang even though it was for her own good. Neither one of us wanted to bring her into the world we now where in but when Ang was in the bathroom Bella asked me about Seth. She wanted to make sure I was taking the whole vampire werewolf thing ok. And she was asked by Alice to make sure that even if Alice and her family where vampires would I still be friends with her. Bella explained about Alice and her visions and how since I'm now with Seth she can't see me so she was unsure. We had to stop talking when Ang got back we got into Ang's car and drove home singing to the radio the whole way.

I didn't sleep so well that night it was prom the next day and I was so excited and nervous that I tossed and turned all night long. School the next day was the worse things where wrapping up for us and it felt like a waste of my time to be there. I could be spending my day with Seth instead of being here. But mom got me out of school early to go do my hair for that night. So I only had to be there till right after lunch the two only hair salons where booked all day so mom made a appointment at one of the places in Port Angles. So we took the drive down there and mom watched as the girl did my hair and asked about set. I pulled my phone out of my bag and showed her a picture of him. Like everyone else she was really surprised about his size and the fact he was fifth teen.

When the girl was done she spins me around to see what she did. She had pulled back some of my hair and pinned them up with my red pins while the rest of my hair hung lose. She curled all of my hair and some of it hung down framing my face. I loved it and with my dress it would look wonderful. Mom paid the girl for my hair and we went back to the car. The drive back to forks was silent I was so nervous and excited. I kept wringing my hands and fiddling with my ring on my left hand and the wolf that hung around my neck. And mom decided to bring up my ring and necklace at that moment.

"Katie I have to ask what's with the wolfs ring and necklace Seth gave you?"

"Its complicated wolfs are important to there tribe and Seth and his friends call themselves a wolf pack. I don't remember the whole story why they decided on that." I hated lying to my mom but it was for the best I couldn't very well say, oh yeah mom by the way Seth and his friends are wolfs like they turn in to these horse sized wolfs. Oh and they run around chasing vampires and kill them. And to top it off he imprinted on me so now we are kinda soul mates and forever will be together. Yeah like she would believe me and then off to the crazy house she would take me. So yeah that was a way better answer.

"Well I know I told you I would not brother you about it but why are you wearing that ring on your left hand."

"Mom please I told you it's just the finger its most comfortable on." Mom gave me this look the, that's not the truth you're just saying that. And she knows I always cave with that look. "Fine you will probably figure it out anyways." I swallowed before I spoke getting up my nerve to say this. "I care about Seth more than you think mom. I love him mom he saved me that day on the beach he took care of me then and even now we are good for each other. My ring it's a promise ring he made me but don't worry we are both going to wait a few years finish school". I stared down at my hands waiting for her to speak.

"Dose his mom know about this?"

"Yes."

"And she's ok with it?"

"She trusts his judgment."

"Ok I'm just not going to worry about it till he shows up with a real ring. Just don't rush in to things because you think you have to."

"We won't." Not to long after mom stopped talking we pulled up in our drive way. I only had thirty minutes to change and get my make up on. And since it took longer to get back than what we thought I had to go pretty fast. I put on the make up that I brought just for prom the dark eye shadow brought out my eyes and the pink lip gloss made me look like a different person altogether. I left the bathroom to go to my room to pull my dress on.

I pulled the long sheath dress out of my closet and held it up the glitter sparkled and shimmered. I pulled the thin straps off the hanger and stepped into it. I pulled the dress up and slid my arms into the straps turning to the side to zip the dress up I stepped up to the mirror. I could not believe that it was me staring back at me. I looked older than I ever had with my hair pulled up and makeup done. It then hit me that Seth would look the same as I did. He would be in a tux all cleaned up and looking the nicest I have ever see him. This just made me more excited I would see him in something other than his dirty cut off shorts with no shirt.

I heard the door bell ring down stairs and I heard mom go to answer the door. It was Seth thankfully I just needed my shoes to be ready. I sat on my bed and pulled the shoe box into my lap pulling out the strappy red shoes. I pulled them on and stood up to test my balance I was a little shaking on them that just meant I would have to stick close to Seth. Something that I didn't have a problem with at all and I'm sure he wouldn't as well. I picked my small red bag off my night stand opening it I checked to make sure I had my camera, phone, keys, lip gloss, and our prom tickets confident that I didn't forget anything I headed down stairs to see Seth.

When I opened my door I could hear mom talking to Sue and I could just see Seth standing there shy while our moms talked. I took a deep breath before I started down the stairs. I knew that Seth could hear me the clicking of my shoes giving me away. So I just held on to the railing with one hand then held my dress up with the other and took one step at a time hoping I didn't fall. Slowly I walked down the stairs my heart pounding it felt like it would jump out. Finally I came to the last landing I looked up and there was Seth standing at the foot of the stairs. I couldn't help but smile at him and the smile I got from him lit up his face.

His hair that was usually sticking out everywhere was neat and shorter he had cut his hair for tonight. He was wearing a black tux with a red cumber bun and bow tie. He was standing at the foot of the steps with his hands in his pockets staring at me with a goofy grin on his face. Mom and Sue finally realized I was coming down stairs and they stopped talking. Mom, Sue and Leah who I just noticed was there turned to look at me as I took the last few stairs very slowly. As I was taking the last step Seth stepped forward and held his hand out to me I took it as I stepped down to the floor and to his side.

Mom came and gave me a hug telling me how beautiful I looked. And of course both mom and Sue took tons of pictures. Everything from me trying to pin Seth's flower on his jacket and Seth sliding my red rose and baby's breath flower on my wrist for a few I had to stand on a step to get to a decent height to take a picture with Seth. Even with my unusually high shoes at lest for me I still only came up to about Seth's chest. After mom and sue where done taking pictures mom hugged me and Sue and Leah hugged Seth we left to go eat dinner together. But before we could take a step towards the door Leah pulled me to a stop and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "I'm glad Seth imprinted on you take care of him." I just nodded and whispered to her "I will." I took Seth's hand and we left to get into my car to head to the only nice restraint in town.

It was crowed at the restraint parking lot thankfully Seth took care of the reservations. After I parked the car in one of the last spots Seth came around and opened my door. It was very charming seeing as he came from the passengers side to the drivers side. We walked in to the restraint hand in hand Seth giving the hostess his name for our reservations and we didn't have to wait to long before we got seated.

We both sat quietly holding each others hands. After we ordered we started to talk more I could always caught Seth stealing looks at me when he thought I wasn't looking. He did ask me what Leah said and was surprised at what she said. We ate our dinner talking through the whole thing and holding hands. Seth ran his thumb over my ring as he held my hand on the table. We where both finished with our meal and were just enjoying being together.

"Your wearing both even now." Seth was holding the necklace he gave me in his hand.

"Yeah I told you I wouldn't take them off."

"Well I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yep." Not to long after that our waitress brought out a dessert that I know Seth didn't order while I was sitting there. The dessert was strawberry short cake one of my favorites. It was just big enough for two people to share. The short cake was layered with three layers with strawberries in each layer and strawberries covering the top with a big dollop of whip cream on top. Seth handed me one of the spoons as he took the other.

"So this is the surprise?" I took my first bit and it was the best strawberry shortcake I had ever had.

"Yes I knew how much you like this so I called ahead and asked for them to make it for us."

"Thank you." I cold feel the blush creep up my face even after so many weeks I still blushed when he said things like that.

"It's the lest I could do after the rain ruined our first date."

"It didn't ruin it. How many people can say there first kiss was in the rain?"

"Good point." Seth took another bit the swallowed before saying; "You know that was my first kiss?"

"Really?"

"Yeah was it yours?"

"No". Seth looked hurt by this and it hurt me deep inside that we could not share that one thing. But I looked him in the eyes, "Yours was better my a long run and I love you not him."

"How long where you two together?"

"Five months it ended not to long before we moved here. After dad died I was a wreck I would cry out of no where. I missed my dad and he couldn't figure out why I was so upset and why I was always on the verge of tears. He got tired of trying to clam me and help me through it so he baled on me. I talked to one of my friends back in Virginia he knocked up the girl he went out with after he broke up with me. So I guess its all good that could be me if I stayed there and with him." Seth just picked my hand up and kissed it, "He was an asshole how someone could do that to you when all you needed was someone to help you through it."

"We should go." I just nodded at him and against my auguring Seth paid for our dinner saying that he was making up for the rain. And that tonight was my prom and my night so he was going to make it as special as possible. Seth took my hand as we left the restraint he opened the door leading outside and my car door for me.

Once we got to the small hotel that had a reception hall where our prom was being held we stood in line to hand our tickets in to get in to prom. The chilly night air went right through my dress and I was freezing in seconds. Seth seeing this shrugged his tux jacket off and draped it across my shoulders. I smiled up at him as I pulled his jacket around me his sent was heavy around me it made me want to put my nose to it and breath it in all night. I pulled our tickets out of my bag as we got closer to the table that was just inside the doors. I handed our tickets to Ms. Brower my honors English teacher she looked at me then Seth then our tickets.

"Katie how old is your date?"

"Seth's fifth teen he goes to school in La Push he's a sophomore there."

"He doesn't look fifth teen." Seth saved the day when he pulled out his wallet and handed Ms. Brower his driving permit. "Katie drove us here I can't drive yet."

"Ok you too go in but I will have my eye on you two I'm not convinced you're as old as you say you are." With that we walked in to the double doors that lead to the loud music coming out. Seth opened the door for me and I was amazed at what I saw. There was a dance floor in the front of the room with a DJ set up not far way. Tables where lined one half of the room while a small buffet of snacks and drink lined one wall. There was sliver and black balloons every where and black and white table cloths covered all the tables. For the tiny high school of Forks High it was amazing.

Ang saw Seth and me and came over to us with Ben in tow. She was so happy to finally met Seth I introduced Seth to Ang and Ben we then went to go sit at there table them. I was still wearing Seth jacket so I took it off to give it back to him he just took it and draped it across the back of his chair. I started to notice every once in a while he would reach up to the collar and tug at it like he was choking.

It didn't take long for Jessica, Mike, and everyone else to make there way towards our table. I introduced Seth to everyone I saw some interesting looks from everyone. Mike had to top the cake with a dumb found look on his face. He now could see that even if he tried to make a move Seth could hurt him with little effort. The girls of the group stared at him like a piece of meat and it bothered me more than it really should. The DJ started the first slow song and everyone went off in pairs. Seth surprised me he leaned in so I could hear him and asked me to dance. If it was anyone else I would have turned them down. But I accepted and hope I didn't make a fool of myself in front of everyone.

Seth took my hand and led me to the dance floor just like in the cleaning he took one hand and placed it on my hips and held the other. Seth leaned down to me, "Relax just follow me and you will be fine I have you." So I took a deep breath and steeped closer to him following his steps and trying to stay clam. After a few awarded steps I got the feel of it and leaned my head on Seth chest. I could feel his heart beating steady under my cheek and smell his Seth around me just like I was wrapped in his jacket. I stayed just like that till the song ended and a faster song came on. Ang then came over to me; "Hey want to go to the bathroom with me." I nodded at her and stood on my tippy toes to kiss Seth's cheek and tell him I would be right back.

Once I stepped away from Seth Ang grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut she went to each stall and looked under them making sure we where alone. After checking everyone she came to stand in front of me. "Ok I wasn't going to ask but I'm going to now I saw this," she pulled my left hand up, "last week but I have let it go but now seeing you too I gotta ask what this is for? Look I know none of my business and stuff but as your friend I just want to make sure your ok and not going to elope as soon graduation hits. Bella is getting married at the end of the summer and I sorta saw it coming but I thought you wouldn't do that."

"Ang clam down we are not going to elope."

"Your not?"

"No but your not far from what this means. Look it's a promise ring ok I didn't want people making a big deal out of it. He gave me this too on our date, I held up my wolf necklace to her to look at."

"But you to haven't been together that long."

"I know it's complicated. I know it hasn't been that long Ang but we love each other that kind of thing just happens."

"Ok but please don't elope I would like to be able to see one of my best friends get married."

"Don't worry and the same to you I expect to be there when you and Ben finally get married."

"Deal. Well we better get back to our guys before they start to worry." We both started to head back to the guys when I remembered something I pulled Ang to a stop. "Hey Ang please keep that between us you can tell Ben but make she he keeps it to himself."

"Don't worry secrets safe with me." We both laughed and went back to our boy friends dragging both on to the dance floor. After dancing to at lest five songs I needed something to drink leaving Seth who was talking to Ben about something I went and got me a glass of punch. After choosing the pink punch and smelling it to make sure no one had spiked it I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see Seth or Ang but it was mike.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I umm just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for pestering you to go out. I can see your happy with your boy friend. And you umm look very nice tonight too."

"Thanks. How are things with you and Jessica going?"

"Good I just don't know how long its going to last we are going to different schools in the fall."

"Oh yeah she's going to Seattle and your going to California."

"Yeah aren't your going to Seattle too."

"No Tacoma it's a bit closer that way I can drive up here to see Seth we may switch to Seattle once he graduates."

"You think you too are going to make it that long."

"Yeah I know we will." I looked over mikes shoulder and I could see Seth's eyes boring into the back of Mike's head. "Well good luck Mike I will see you later." I walked back over to Seth who I could see was shaking a bit I took his hand to clam him. "We where just talking it was harmless Seth."

"I know it's just the way he looked at you like he was hoping we would break up."

"Don't worry about it." The DJ called that this would be the last song so I pulled Seth over to the dance one last time. I looked around at all my class mates while I was dancing with Seth and I realized next week we would graduate and all part on our own ways. While my life would now forever be tied to La Push I might very well not see any of them again. Yes I missed my friends from Virginia and I whish I could graduate with them. But here I was with Seth and new friends who welcomed me with open arms.

For the first time since dad died I was truly happy the happiest I had been in literally months. And all this happiness was due to the guy who held me in his arms. A guy who turned into a wolf a guy who would protect me from everything till the day we both die. I tightened my arms around Seth as the song ended. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I was just thinking a lot about graduation and stuff."

"Ok lets go." Seth took my hand and led me back to get my bag and his jacket. I picked up my bag made sure I had everything in it and joined Seth as he was saying buy to Ben. I had a feeling they where becoming good friends. Ang came up and gave me a hug and told me she would see me in class for our final. Ben and Seth shake hands then Ang and Ben left. Seth took his jacket and put it around my shoulders again knowing it was cold outside. Yawing I pulled my keys out of my bag to drive us home. "You sure your ok to drive home I know how to drive I can you know."

"I'm alright last thing we need is Chief Swan getting us." Seth pulled my door open for me before closing it he spoke.

"That's fine but how about you take me home then I'm going to change and ride home with you. I will phase and run home. I don't want you driving while you're so tired." He went around the car and climbed in before finishing what he was saying. "I may stay a little bit with you since I patrolled all day yesterday."

"That sounds good." I turned the key and started to pull out of the parking lot. It took everything I had to make it to Seth's house in La Push. Then he kissed me and ran inside to change I leaned my head on to the steering wheel to rest my eyes. I jumped awake when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey it's just me can you drive home now." Seth came back wearing noting but his cut off sweats no shirt no shoes noting but the shorts. I was awake enough to notice how hot he looked like that.

"Yeah just keep talking to me I will be fine." I was fighting yaw again.

"Hun your asleep on your feel switch places with me I can drive well enough to get us to your house. There's not any cop in Forks this time of night. And anyways my reflexes are better than yours and I can see better in the dark.

"Ok just be careful last thing I need is your mom mad at me or my mom mad at both of us." So we both got out and switched places. And I had to admit sitting back in the passengers set that was warm from Seth sitting there was wonderful. Seth pulled us out of his moms drive and out in to the road like a pro and before I knew it we where at my house. Seth helped me out and walked me up to the door.

"Why don't you head upstairs and I will be there in a few minutes I'm going to check in with the guys and then be up."

"Ok I will leave the window open for you," he kissed me and walked down in to the woods. I opened the door and stared the walk up to my room. Mom must have heard me because she stopped me before I got in my room. I stood in her door way talking to her. She asked me how it was and if I had fun and of course I had fun. She noticed I was still wearing Seth's jacket and I explained I got cold and he never seams to get cold at all growing up here he was used it. I told mom good night and she put her book down and turned out her light. I headed down the hall to my room pushing the door open and flicking the light on. I had to stop myself from yelling when I turned my light on and saw Seth sitting on my bed. I shut my door quickly hoping mom didn't hear anything.

"I thought you where phased and talking to the guys and stop laughing it's not funny your scared me to death."

"I'm sorry hun I did check in with the guys there's noting going on so I came right up. I heard you talking with your mom so I just sat down and waited."

"Its ok I just didn't expect you to be here that's all." I moved over to my mirror and started taking out all the pins that held my hair up. I could feel Seth's eyes watching me and see him as he sat on my bed. Once I had all the pins out my hair still had all the hair spray in it I took a hair band and pulled my hair up so I could get dressed. I went over to my dresser and pulled out short and a t shirt and started to head to the bath room but I couldn't. Mom would know something's up if I went to the bath room to change so I had to change in here with Seth here, oh crap. I looked over to Seth and had a idea.

"Ok close your eyes."

"What why?"

"I can't go to the bathroom to change so I have to stay here close your eyes so I can get out of this dress and into bed."

"Maybe I want you to stay in that dress." I gave him a dirty look to show him I wanted out of it. "Alright I will close my eyes if it makes you feel better." Seth leaned all the way back closed his eyes and then put both hands over his eyes.

"Ok no peaking."

"I won't just change hun." I pulled the zipper down on my dress and slid out of the dress. Hanging it over my desk chair I pulled on my shirt then my shorts.

"Ok you can open your eyes now. Its safe." Seth uncovered his eyes and smiled over at me. I stared at him, "What?"

"Noting your just beautiful." I grabbed my brush and went to sit next to Seth on my bed. I pulled my hair down from the band and started the slow process of brushing my hair. Trying to pull the brush through my hair spray covered hair was hard. I winced as the hair spray made it hard to brush. Seth looked like he was feeling every pull with me.

"You have got to stop that its killing me."

"Sorry but I gotta do it it's this or a shower and I'm to tired for a shower." After another five minutes of careful hair brushing I snuggled into my bed with Seth. He was staying the night with me tonight it was becoming an every Friday night thing. Seth pulled the blankets up to cover me and pulled me close to his front. He kissed my cheek and told me good night the last thing I remember was Seth running his fingers through my hair and down my shoulder and arm.

Thank you everyone for waiting for this chapter my hand is yelling at me but I got it done. Oh and a thank you to Sunday night foot ball which is one reason why it's done. So as I said Seth's point of view is next for the prom. And I'm not sure how this prom is compared to other proms mine sucked so I vagly remember it. And I was only at mine for like an hour and a half so I didn't really get a prom experience (long story). I know this chapter covered a lot and is very long I'm kinda making up for not updateing of a while. Please let me know what you think or any suggestions for the graduation party or graduation or about the new born battle. Since I don't have a hard copy of the last two books (I don't like buying hard back books and have not had the money to buy the paper back) I'm doing it souly on memory. So review or send suggestions I just would like to hear from anyone. Oh and as always you review you get a sneak peak and truthfully its only been one person so she has been getting little peaks early.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Seth

_Ok so I'm back with a chapter for you guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me it was a long semester and finals week was horrible. So now I have a few weeks break and I can start writing again before classes get to bad again. So a little up date this is Seth's point of view for Katie's prom. Next will be the graduation party I hope to have those up some time this week. Oh and for a Christmas treat there is a short Leah point of view in the middle of this for you guys waiting so long for something. And I fly home Monday so I get a whole day in an airport to write and I have a nice three hour layover. Plus good for you guys bad for me I'm going home to the middle of nowhere Louisiana and Mississippi and I only have one book to keep my busy so lots of writing. Last thing before I get to the story just a thank you to everyone who has been waiting for me to write something I know it's been since October but it was a necessary thing I had to do. I'm going to try and not have to do this next semester but with it being my last semester in college I might need to do it. So back to the story for you guys please review and let me know what you think. _

I was spending more time with Katie then ever now that she had a car she would come over a lot, and I would come to her house. It was getting close to the end of the school year for both of us, and we where both trying to wrap things up. Luckily my teachers where letting us make up work that we have missed, and I was spending my time studying for my biology final and doing the last bit of make up assignments. Katie sat next to me on her bed helping me get through it.

"How's the studying coming on the bio?" I was so confused at this point it was pointless to try to sort it out.

"Bad I just don't get it I have never had."

"Science isn't your best subject is it?"

"No history is science is just too hard it makes no sense and why do we need to know all this anyway. I am never going to use stuff like flower structure, chemistry, or any of it at all."

"Alright we will try to go over it again but lets take a break I think you need it." Yeah I needed it I wanted to desperately to just stop but I had to pass otherwise be stuck in La Push longer with out Katie. So I followed her lead of pushing my books away and leaning back and wrapping my arms around my beautiful imprint.

"So are you looking forward to Friday? I already went and pick up my tux and mom brought you a really pretty flower to wear."

"I am excited tomorrow Ang and I are getting our nails done. And Friday afternoon we are getting our hair all done up too."

"Really nails and hair." Katie isn't a very girly girl so I was surprised when she was going to go that far for prom.

"Yeah I figured its my prom why not I only have one prom."

"Yes but don't forget we still have my prom too. Which will be in like two years."

"I can't forget that it stays on my mind all the time."

"What's wrong?" There was a hint in her voice that that was a sad thing.

"I sent my acceptance letter to Tacoma today. I'm just worried about when I leave to go to school. I had been thinking about where to go all week I had to decide the dates where coming up and I needed to know what I was doing. And Tacoma seamed like the best choice it's close to you and has the programs I want." She was going to cry I could just feel it I didn't want her that far away if I could help it but it was needed.

"That's good I can run to you every Friday it will be fine. And it makes where I'm going that much easier to decide." I wiped the tears off her cheeks that managed to fall even against her will.

"I was thinking about going only part time for a while so that we can finish together. And so I can work and see you."

"That sounds ok I am pretty sure by the time I get out of high school things here will be pretty clam."

"I hope so well why don't we get back to work." I knew she just didn't want to think about her graduation and what would happen in August when she had to leave. So I sat there as she tried to help explain my biology to me again for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. Finally it clicked when she dummed it down really far for me. I knew she would make a great science teacher after she got out of school. When her mom finally said Katie should take me home I didn't want to leave but we both had class tomorrow. So when we got in the car and finally made it to my drive I sat there to prolong my time with her.

I had been trying to get the nerve to kiss her again since our date but never could it was like the rain helped me make my move. We both got out of Katie's car and walking up to the porch putting my bag down I took Katie's hand and sat on the swing on the porch. Like always Katie snuggled closer to me and I could not help it I smiled at her. She was perfect I couldn't ask for anyone better to imprint on.

"I wanted to spend some time with you I won't be able to see you tomorrow I'm paroling extra so I can have all day Friday and Saturday morning off."

"Oh so tomorrow night your not coming by?" She sounded disappointed and I couldn't like her be disappointed it just hurt too much.

"Probably not but I will try to come by for a few minutes if you want me too."

"I don't have any thing Friday just meeting up with Ang at three for our nails so you can come by after you finish like you always do. I don't care how late."

"Alright then just leave your window open."

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and I saw a small blush on her cheeks even after all these weeks she still blushes. She turned to look at me I could see myself in her eyes and her nose was right there she was beautiful right then. "I'm sorry about our date I wanted it to be special and the rain ruined it. I'm going to make it up to you, you deserve better."

"I enjoyed our date and it was special." I saw her hand move and it went up to her necklace that I gave her the sandy color wolf that was just like me always hung around her neck.

"Well this time the rain won't ruin it." I leaned in to kiss her before I lost my nerve it was just like last time soft sweet and wonderful. Her sent filled my nose and I lost it between her sent and the feel of her lips on mine. I slid my arms around her small waist to encircle her in my arms pulling her close to me. I just closed my eyes and let go a little of the tight holed I had on myself. Eventually after a while we pulled away, both of us laughing at how both of our kisses seamed to end up being longer than what they should be. She laded her head on my shoulder while I kept my arms around her and slid my fingers through her hair.

"I think I need to learn to control myself when it comes to you." I told her as I played with her hair.

"Yeah me too."

"You should probably head home its getting late. And if I don't see you tomorrow night I will be at your house at six Friday. Mom is bring me over so that she can do the whole picture thing I think she just as excited as I am about this." I didn't think mom was excited about it I knew she was I could see it on her face when I told her I needed to get a tux for Katie's prom.

"Alright I will go. If your not coming by tomorrow can you try to call so I wont stay up all night waiting for you."

"I will." She gave me a quick kiss and got up to leave.

"I will see you later." I watched as she walked to her car and then got in started it up to pull out of the drive. I saw her wave as I got up to get my book bag and head inside. I had the night off tonight to get caught up with homework. Sam wanted to make sure most of the pack finished school because educated protecters are better than a bunch of high school drop out protectors. Paul was trying to get caught up to graduate this year; Jared is trying to pass his Jr year. While Guill, Jake, and Embry, where just trying to get through there sophomore year. Thankfully Leah and Sam where done with school but being a wolf wasn't going to stop my sister. Leah started online classes in January and has still some how kept up. So a majority of the pack was not only doing patrols and fighting vampires but dealing with the stress of school as well.

So that night I quietly walked up to my room put my books away and went back to the kitchen. I found a note from mom laying on the kitchen table: _Knew you where with Katie doing homework there's dinner in the fridge for you. Leah is out on patrol and I'm at Charlie's, Love mom. _So I had the house to myself for a while well might as well go check in with the guys to see how things are going. So after I put my plate of food in the microwave warmed up my dinner. After sitting in front of the TV and watching some NFL network while I ate I headed out to the back door. Throwing my shirt on the railing to the steps as I went out the door. After running to the trees pulling my shorts off and phasing I took a run around the Rez. Leah and Jake where patrolling that night so things where a bit calmer than usual when Leah was running.

"_Hey baby brother how did the studying go?"_

"_I'm not a baby anymore and it went fine Katie helped me with my biology. Anything happening tonight?"_

"_Naw man just the same things lately. She hasn't come back in weeks but Sam wants to keep patrols up. He think she is messing with us making us think she won't come back and then when we let our guard down come running back into town." _ Jake said as I paced in the trees.

"_Yeah would be nice if I could at lest chase a blood sucker for a change."_ And this led my mind to think about Katie and her graduation.

"_Wha man Bella invited Katie to the Cullen's house?"_

"_Opps didn't mean to think about that I just don't know if I should go."_

_Gag though Leah _

"_Bella invited me but not sure if I am still invited after the other day." _

"_Jake you didn't last thing we need is another parasite after us."_ Leah of course hated the Cullen's and Bella for many reasons.

"_Yeah well I'm not sure about going,"_ I thought to them.

"_Well I might go so you can come too." _

"_Oh no my brother is not going into a blood suckers house. What if you two lose control and phase right there in front of the all of forks high school." _

"_Leah my imprint is going to be there if I decided to go I'm going she keeps me clam." _

"_What about that thing at school when you lost control because of her and Jake doesn't have an imprint to clam him." _

"_That was right after I imprinted on her and Bella clams Jake down."_

"_Doesn't matter little brother your not going." _

"_I'm going if I want to Leah and you're not going to stop me. Now I'm heading to bed good night." _ I phased back pulled my shorts and walked back in the back door. Climbing the stairs I pick up my shirt as I made me way to my room threw my shirt on the floor by my already over flowing hamper. Mom was still gone checking the time I realized it wasn't to late to shower. So I took off to the bathroom and turned on the cold water adding only a little warm water. My shower was short but I felt better, wrapping a towel around my waist I headed down the hallway to my room. I passed mom's room and saw the light on so I called a good night to mom before I headed to bed. Pulling on a pair of shorts I fell into bed and was asleep in minutes.

Friday came faster than I thought and now it was time for Katie's prom. Mom had picked up my tux which had to be special ordered yesterday. She also picked up the flower as well it sat in a clear box in the fridge. I could not believe that I was going to a prom right now. But yet I couldn't wait to see Katie in that dress even though I didn't know what it looked like only that it was red I knew it would be beautiful on her. After a shower I pulled the tux out of my closet and laded it on my bed. Unzipping it I pulled the pants out to pull them on before I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

"Hey Seth."

"Hey."

"Mind if I just sit with you."

"Naw, just getting ready." Leah came in and sat there on my bed watching me as I pulled out the jacket shirt bow tie and cummerbund. There was so many pieces to it that I began to think I would never be able to stand wearing it.

**Leah**

I sat on Seth's bed as I watched him get ready for Katie's prom. My baby brother isn't a baby anymore he's grown with a girl that I know he is going to marry some day. She was going to be part of this family and I had accepted that already. But what was hard to accept was that it may never happen to me ever.

How was I spouse to find someone when I'm so broken? Who's going to want to put the pieces back together of my heart when Sam broke them so small some may never be found again. But looking at Seth I see that maybe I can find happiness someday. That it's not hopeless at lest not completely. All Seth did was go on a walk down the beach and found his imprint. As Seth tried to do his bow tie and couldn't seam to get it right. I stood up and pushed his hands away and clipped the tie on and strained it. I looked down at his hands they where shaking. It was hard to think that even though Seth looks like a twenty something year old guy he was still just a fifth teen year old teenager.

I really had missed a lot the past few months when it came to him. Here he was growing up before my eyes and I missed it because I was so locked up in my problems. I was his big sister and here he was taking care of me more than him. Every since dad died Seth has taken on a lot being inside his head I see that he feels he has to take care of mom and I. And that with being a wolf he feels he actually has the power to take care of us.

I can see the way he looks at me and mom when things get tough and I know right after dad died we both heard mom in her room at night crying. He's different now happier than he has been since we lost dad. Katie did that for him and I hope they stay happy together. I have seen the way he looks at her and how when she's around he always has to be close to her or watching her the whole time. I know that in about four year's time I will be doing this again at his wedding. Watching him nervously try to dress in cloths that he hates to marry the girl he loves. I decided that right then I would try and move on so that I could be truly happy one day and so that I could be the sister that he deserved.

**Seth **

I tried to get that stupid bow tie to sit straight but I couldn't my hands where shacking and it had noting to do with phasing. I was about to take my girl to prom and it scared me more than chasing vamps did. I heard Leah stand up and move towards me. Moving my hands out of her way she straightened my tie and looked me in the eyes. I could see her eyes water and unshed tears sitting in her eyes. I know she would never let anyone see her cry. I pulled my sister into a hug I know she was still hurting everyday but she was still Leah. "Thank you," I told her as I let her go. I stepped back and pulled my jacket on over my shirt, "So how do I look?"

"Handsome."

"Any advice?"

"Be nice, dance with her, get her door, go get her punch, and most of all don't lost your temper. Oh and if there's any hanky panky be safe." And with that Leah put her hand in her jeans pocket and pulled out a black square wrapper and placed it in my hand. It took me a whole two seconds to realize what it was.

"No, Leah I don't need this take it back its going to giver her the wrong impression."

"Keep it you will need it some point in time like mom said no babies. Oh and make sure you…"

"Leah no shut up stop talking I'm not having this conversation with you. Thank you for the thought but no thank you now take this back." I took it and maded sure I put it back in her pocket no way I wanted anyone knowing about this but the guys will. Since I was ready I went down stairs to let mom know I was ready to go head over to Katie's. I found mom in the kitchen pulling things out for dinner for Leah and herself. When I stopped in the doorway mom kept humming to herself while she washed some vegetables for there salad.

"Mom?" She turned around while wiping her hands on a dish towel she stopped when she saw me.

"Oh Seth you look so grown up." I could see tears in her eyes as she took me in all the way from my face to my shoes. She rushed over to me wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a hug so tight I could swear she had some wolf strength in her. "Your so handsome I am sure she will think the same."

"I think your bias."

"Maybe just a little. Now take this for dinner and get some pictures too." Mom put money in my hand. And here take my camera as well take lots of pictures you could get them printed out and put in an album for her as a graduation present.

"Thanks mom that's a good idea can I borrow the camera for a while so I can get more pictures."

"Oh course, now let's go get your girl." Mom handed me Katie's flower

"Wait I'm coming too." Leah was running down the stairs with shoes on and came to a stop right near me and mom. "I gotta see him off to his first prom. Well let's go." So we all go in the car and took the short drive to Katie's house. I was so nervous about tonight I just didn't want to screw up her prom for her. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even know we pulled up to Katie's house. Mom had pulled up to her house right next to Katie's mom's car and put the car in park to turn the car off. "Well ready to go get your girl?," mom asked

"Yeah."

"Everything will be fine you look like your going to a funereal not a prom." I just gave mom a small smile while I stepped out of the car and had Leah get our the back seat behind me. All three of us went up the steps and stood by the door. I pressed the door bell and waited for Katie's mom to get there. It didn't take long for Katie's mom to open the door and invite the three of us in. "Hi Mrs. Brewer this is my mom and my sister Leah."

"Hi nice to met you two. Katie is finishing getting ready it should just be a few more minutes." I heard clicking heels that told me Katie was walking around up stairs. My heart started to pound as it came closer to the stairs. Then she took the first step down and I caught my first look at her the red dress flowed all the way to the floor her right hand was at her side holding the dress up as she came down the stairs. The dress glittered all over and it hugged every little curve she had. Her hair was half up and curled around her face and down her back. When she finally looked up at me I saw her cute nervous smile. But what surprised me was the make up never seeing her with it on I was surprised that she could look more beautiful. The make up on her eyes made them stand out and the lip gloss on her lips made me want to kiss her right then and there.

In my staring at her I didn't realize that I had moved to the bottom of the steps or that I have stared at her the whole time she was walking down the steps. When she was finally next to me she looked up and gave me her stunning smile that did me in. It took everything I had to not pull her in my arms and kiss her senseless. So I settled for giving her my hand to try and pull her closer to me. I didn't get her to myself for long her mom hugged her and I could see tears in her mother's eyes just like my mom.

We then took about a million pictures in every way imaginable. When Katie was trying to pin my flower on my jacket I about had a heart attack with her having that sharp pin. I didn't care if she stabbed me with it I would heal in seconds it was her fingers I was worried about. We where finally done and could leave and we hugged everyone I thought I could have her to myself for a while but Leah pulled Katie to a stop. She whispered something in her ear that I pretended not to hear. I gave Leah a small smile before I took Katie out of the door. We walked to her car and I held her door open for her even if she was driving I would still do it for her. I went around and quickly got in and we headed off to the restraint thankfully I called ahead earlier that week.

Walking into the restraint with her hand in mine I gave the hostess my name from the reservations I made the week before. Thankfully we got a booth in the back where we had some privacy or the feel of it. I kept her hand in mine for as long as I could. I loved the feel of her hand in mine so small and smooth and the nail polish brought out her small nails against her pale skin. I only let her hand go when our food came she had some vegetable and pasta dish while I just had a steak and a backed potato. I ate some at home as to keep me from being hungry all night and not having to eat so much at the restraints. I watched Katie eat her pasta with more grace than the first time we has pasta together. Her arm was just about healed I studied the cut as I held her hand after we ate her black stitches stood out against her skin with the pink line right under it. I thumbed her ring I gave her the small wooden bead with the back lines of two wolfs howling. The exact copy of what was tattooed on my arm and the arm of all my brothers and Leah. I then noticed she was also wearing the wolf necklace as well even in her prom dress.

"Your wearing both even now."

"Yeah I told you I wouldn't take them off."

"Well I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yep." I had told the waitress when I called to bring out a special dessert for us a little while after we finished out dinner. I hadn't told her what the surprise was but I do remember her telling me it was a favorite of hers. I asked that they make the strawberry shortcake a bit bigger than usually so that we could share it instead of having two orders. When the waitress set the plate in front of us and I saw the three layers of strawberries and cake with wipe cream I was very excited that I did this for her. I pick up the two clean spoons keeping one for my self and handing the other to Katie.

"So this is the surprise?" Katie asked as she took a spoon full of strawberries cake and whip cream and raised it to her mouth. I watched as she closed her eyes as to savor the taste.

"Yes I knew how much you like this so I called ahead and asked for them to make it for us."

"Thank you." I saw her cheeks turn a sight pink.

"It's the lest I could do after the rain ruined our first date." I still felt so bad about the rain interrupting out date but we did kiss.

"It didn't ruin it. How many people can say there first kiss was in the rain."

"Good point. You know that was my first kiss?"

"Really?"

"Yeah was it yours?" I thought we might be able to share that with each other.

"No." After a short pause, "yours was better by a long run and I love you not him."

"How long where you two together?"

"Five months it ended not to long before we moved here. After dad died I was a wreak I would cry out of no where. I missed my dad and he couldn't figure out why I was so upset and why I was always on the verge of tears. He got tired of trying to clam me and help me through it so he baled on me. I talked to one of my friends back in virginia he knocked up the girl he went out with after he broke up with me. So I guess its all good that could be me if I stayed there and with him."

I took her hand and kissed it, "He was an asshole how someone could do that to you when all you needed was someone to help you through it. We should go." I pulled my wallet out to pay and had to insist on paying. I wanted to this to be a really special night. I took her hand as we stood up and lead her out the door to her car.

Once we got to the only hotel big enough to hold an event like prom I watched as Katie pulled in a space and put the car in park. We went to the line of students that where waiting to get in and stood in the line with them. Katie's thin dress did noting to stop the wind from chilling her she pulled her thin sweater tight around her as the wind picked up. With my wolf senses I could tell she was freezing and it was killing me to see her that cold. So I pulled off my jacket since I didn't need it I put the large jacket over her small thin shoulders. I ran my hand down her arm while she looked up at me and gave me one of her dazzling smiles the one that melts my heart. I watched her as Katie pulled our tickets out of her small bag and handed them to a stern looking woman at a table just inside the door. What she asked next didn't surprised me at all some people who have known me my whole life have a heard time recognizing me.

"Katie how old is your date?"

"Seth's fifth teen he goes to school in La Push he's a sophomore there."

"He doesn't look fifth teen."

I reached in to my pack pocket and pulled out my warn dirty wallet and pulled out my permit which had a current picture, "Katie drove us here I cant drive." The lady stared at my permit and then to me thinking over everything she saw.

"Ok you too go in but I will have my eye on you two I'm not convinced your as old as you say you are." I was really surprised at what forks prom was. I opened the door to the room and held it for Katie as she walked threw. In the small ball room there was a table with food and drinks, a dace floor and a DJ. They had tables with white table cloths and black and sliver balloons everywhere. Katie introduced me to two of her friends and we all went to sit at a table together Katie handed me my jacket which I put on the back of my chair incase she got cold again.

I didn't want to put that jacket back on it made it harder to move. Cloths where an option for me now a days and only when I had to wear a full set of cloths is when I went somewhere. The high button up shirt with the tie felt like I was chocking. I felt like a dog with a coke collar always trying to loosen the collar up. Soon all of Katie's friends where meting me and I met more and more people. I got the usually reactions the hot looks from girls and slightly afraid looks especially from that Mike person. I heard a slow song start and everyone drifted off to go dance some with little convincing other with more. I took Katie's hands to pull her up to her feet and asked her to dance with me. She bit her pretty lips before she told me yes I knew she wouldn't want to fall on her face or trip so I held her up keeping her on her feet. I took her hand and walked her on to a small spot on the dance floor. I kept one hand and put my other on her hip Katie was staring at the floor so I leaned in to her, "Relax just follow me and you will be fine I have you." I felt her take a step to me she let out the breath she took in and spilled her sweet sent all over me. I used my hands to guide her in the steps just like I did in the clearing. I kept the steps simple and she caught on fast after a few minutes she leaned her head on me. She made me smile at how at ease she was with me with all her friends around. Her friend that I think her name was Angelina came and grabbed her hand and said something about going to the bathroom. Really girls couldn't go alone to the bathroom. Was there someone who was going to kidnap them if they went alone? It must be something from every girl's childhood where you never go anywhere alone you always have a buddy with you. But Katie kissed me on my cheek blushing a little bit and she went off with her friend in the direction of the bathroom

Ang's boy friend Ben came over to me and we started talking about baseball apparently it was both of our favorite sports. I also found out that both Ang and Ben where going to Settle where Katie and I planed to go after I graduated. It made me feel good that when we did get there Katie would know someone there. I watched Katie and Ang make there way back from the bathroom to us Katie stood next to me and I just pulled her closer to me. Soon after they got back a blonde girl I think her name was Jessica pulled Ang and Katie on to the dance floor they both pulled Ben and I with them. We spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing. I had never see Katie like this having fun letting go and laughing so much her cheeks hurt. She was beautiful like that. After a few songs Katie's face was flushed bright red she told me she was getting a quick drink and was off before I could offer to get it for her. I watched her as she poured her a glass and smelled it, it was cute the way she tried to bring it to her nose with out looking like she was smelling it. She put the cup to her lips and Mike the creep that has been hitting on her tap her on her shoulder and she turned around to look at him. I tried to read his lip since between the music and distance I couldn't hear what they where saying. But I could tell that I wouldn't like it at all noting good came out of his mouth from what everyone told me.

Katie made her way back over to me and I started to feel better with her near my side. I felt her tiny hand slip into mine and I realized I was shaking from her talk to Mike. "We where just talking it was harmless Seth."

"I know it's just the way he looked at you like he was hoping we would break up." I was never going to like that guy ever.

"Don't worry about it." Katie said as the DJ announced that this would be the last song for the night. Before I new it we where back on the dance floor with all of Katie's friends dancing away. I saw her looking around at everyone and up at me and I knew that face she was thinking. And I new it was about her graduating either her friends or us. I felt her take a deep breath and tighten her arms around me I knew I should get her home so I asked her,"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"'I'm fine I was just thinking a lot about graduation and stuff."

"Ok let's go." I took Katie's hand and lead her back to the table where my jacket and her bag where. I watched Katie check her bag as Ben walked up to me. He saw that we where leavening and wanted to say good bye to me. I watched as Ang gave Katie a quick hug and I shook Bens hand before I put my large jacket over Katie's shoulders so she wouldn't get cold outside. She took her keys out yawing to unlock the door this made me worry when ever she was tired she dosed off quickly. "You sure your ok to drive home I know how to drive I can you know."

"I'm alright last thing we need is chief swan getting us."

"I opened her door for her. That's fine but how about you take me home then I'm going to change and ride home with you. I will phase and run home. I don't want you driving while you're so tired." I went around and climbed in before telling her. "I may stay a little bit with you since I patrolled all day yesterday."

"That sounds good." Katie started the car up and pulled out I watched her very carefully through the whole ride home I could tell he was struggling to keep awake there was no way I was going to let her drive to her house. She finally pulled up to my house and I kissed her then I ran into the house. Mom was already asleep so I headed up to my room and took the stupid monkey suite off I then remembered that Katie was wearing the jacket. Oh well I would get it from her tomorrow. I threw all the pieces of the tux on my bed then fished around in my basket for a clean pair of shorts. I ran back outside to Katie's car and found her leaning her head on the steering wheel. There was no way I would let her drive another foot anywhere. Forks was small it wasn't too far to her house I could drive the few miles to her house right outside La Push. I sat in the passenger set putting my hand on her shoulder to wake her up she jumped right after I touched her.

"Hey it's just me can you drive home now."

"Yeah just keep talking to me I will be fine."

"Hun you're asleep on your feet switch places with me I can drive well enough to get us to your house. There's not any cops in Forks this time of night. And anyways my relaxes are better than yours and I can see better in the dark."

"Ok just be careful last thing I need is your mom mad at me or my mom mad at both of us."

We switched places both of use getting out and I climbing into the drivers seat. Thankfully the drivers set went back far enough for me and I could fit in to the set of her car. I pulled out from out house and started the short drive to Katie's house. I pulled up to her house and then walked her to her door like any other time.

"Why don't you head upstairs and I will be there in a few minutes I'm going to check in with the guys and then be up."

"Ok I will leave the window open for you." I gave her a quick kiss and ran towards the woods quickly pulling off my shorts and phasing. There wasn't to may people phased just Jake and Embry. It took a minute for them to realize I was there.

"Hey Seth what are you doing phased I thought you where with Katie. It was Embry he was happy I was with Katie.

"I am I just wanted to check in with everyone."

"Everything is fine Seth you can go back to Katie how is she, did she have fun." Jake asked.

"Yeah she did I did too." I showed them the night and the drive home.

"Seth you drove to her house." Great leah was phased she must have phased in and I didn't know.

"Yeah she was so tired it was I drive or the chance you she falls asleep while driving. Leah just don't tell mom she won't like it."

"Fine I wont don't do it again."

"Well I'm getting back to Katie. Bye guys see you later." I phased back pulled my shorts on and ran to the tree by Katie's window. Her light was still out so I climbed the tree like I always do and reached over to push up her window then I swung in the window. She still wasn't there so I went to her bed and laid back to wait. I could hear her talking with her mom so I just waited there. It wasn't long before I heard Katie's footsteps and she opened her door. Katie jumped about a foot in the air her hand went to her lips and here eyes where bulging out of her face. I had to fight back a laugh afraid of making her mad.

"I thought you where phased and talking to the guys and stop laughing its not funny your scared me to death."

"I'm sorry hun I did check in with the guys there's noting going on so I came right up. I heard you talking with your mom so I just sat down and waited."

"Its ok I just didn't expect you to be here that's all." I watched her like I seam to do so much of lately she walked to her mirror and was taking her hair down. She was beautiful her head leaning to one side her hands up in her hair pulling pins out and placing them on her dresser next to her. She pulled her hair up which I didn't under stand she just pulled it down to put it back up. She then bent down to pull out night cloths she turned took a step towards the door then stopped then she looked at me. I waited knowing she needed to change but not sure how to solve this problem.

"Ok close your eyes."

"What why?"

"I can't go to the bathroom to change so I have to stay here close your eyes so I can get out of this dress and into bed."

"Alright I will close my eyes if it makes you feel better." I leaned back again and for good measure I put my hands over my eyes. But what she couldn't know was that I could still feel and hear her move.

"Ok no peaking." I wouldn't but I could image quite a bit.

"I won't just change hun." I didn't want to make her feel more uncomfortable. But I could hear her pull the zipper down the fabric move over her skin and fall on the floor, and Katie putting the dress over her chair. I could hear her pull her shorts up and a shirt over her head. It was like upsetting to know she was so close to me with no cloths on but I wasn't going to break my word now. Neither one of us where ready for what seeing her with out cloths would bring.

"Ok you can open your eyes now. It's safe." I slowly uncovered my eyes to see her in a pair of her short shorts and a tank top. I smiled at her I still couldn't believe that fate brought us together. She smirked at me and asked, What?

"Noting your just beautiful."

Katie took her brush from her dresser and sat next to me. She pulled her hair down from a messy bun she had it in and started to run the brush through it. I watched her as she slowly took small brush strokes through her hair I watched her face wince as she pulled her hair. It hurt me to know that the stuff in her hair was causing her pain. I could not stand it any longer.

"You have got to stop that it's killing me."

"Sorry but I gotta do it its this or a shower and I'm to tired for a shower."

So I sucked it up and watched her pull that brush painfully through her hair. I was thankful when she finally finished and lay down in her bed with me. I pulled the blankets up to cover us both and pulled her close to me. I loved the way she fit so easily right there in front of me. Breathing in her sent I kissed her on her cheek and told her good night. I watched her fall asleep as I ran my fingers through her hair and up and down her arm. Her eyes fluttered close and it was the must beautiful thing I had seen.


	22. Chapter 22

_So Happy New Year and here is a new years present for you guys. Sorry it took so long for it I was between Mississippi and Louisiana during Christmas and could not write. I finished this up late as in three am late I wanted to get this up. So I hope everyone had a good Christmas and new years. I will try to keep writing and get things up faster but because its my last semester in college and my graduation hangs in the balance of passing my classes (one of which I didn't pass last semester physics sucks big time and I swear I will never use it) I might be a bit slow but I will try to not stop writing entirely. So please for the next four months stay with me not only do I have classes, work, and keeping a apt up iam looking for a job after graduation as well. And trust me sending out a resume by email to so many people is not a easy or quick thing. Ok enough of this on with the story as always please review I love getting them. _

Chapter 21

Katie

My graduation was today and I was at a lost of how to feel about it. Not only did I feel happy and excited that high school was over but I dredged picking up the sheet of paper that said I was a high school graduate. But this also put Seth and I years a part on where we are in our lives. But Seth wasn't the only man I was thinking about today. My dad drifted into my mind as I slipped on my dress and shoes that I was wearing under my gown.

After I pulled on both of my black pumps I sat on my bed and picked up the framed picture of my parents and I fishing on a pier. Dad had on his favorite hat and was smiling at me holding up a huge fish of some kind, Mom was standing next to dad and I laughing. We had taken it a month before his accident it was our last family outing together. That day we spent the morning fishing then that afternoon swimming in the ocean and laying on the beach. It was a normal summer day in Virginia Beach with the beach being crowed but we didn't care. Dad had talked about it being our last summer together before I became a real college girl and how proud he would be when I got my diploma and went off to get my college degree. The memory stung me to my very core my farther who only wanted to see me walk across the stage that I was about to walk across wasn't going to be there to see it.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized how much I really wanted him there. There was a knock at my door and I quickly tried to wipe the tears away before I called to who ever it was to come in. It was my mom she took one look at me and rushed over to me and sat down pulling me in to a tight hug. I didn't have to tell her what I was upset about mom knew.

"He's here honey I promise he's watching us right now." Mom pulled back but rubbed her hand up and down my back to clam me.

"I know mom it's just he should be here he shouldn't have been taken from us." Because of one mans careless actions we get robbed of so much.

"Well that man is getting what he deserves for doing that to us. But I do have something dad wanted you to have." Mom opened her fist and there sat a gold and pearl ring. Four small pearls made a circle around a slightly larger pearl. But what made it special was the center pearl was a black pearl while the four smaller ones where white. Mom placed it in my hand and I picked it up to study it farther. "This ring has been handed down in your dad's family for generations. He planed on giving it to you on your graduation day. From what dad figured out it's at lest a hundred years old and has been handed down mostly during weddings or big occasions .

"It's beautiful mom." I slide it on my right index finger and it fit perfectly there. I would wear it while I received my diploma to have part of dad with me.

"Now I'm going to grab my purse and check my make up why don't you get your cap and gown and we will go ahead and leave for the school. Is Seth coming with us?"

"No he's going to be there with Billy, Chef Swan and, Jake.

"Ok I will met you down stairs." I watched as my mom left my room to go to her bedroom the click of her heels echoing in my ears. I ran my fingers over the ring on my right hand thinking about dad I said, "I love you dad I promise to always do you proud and to keep you in my thoughts." Blinking back my last few tears I stood picking up my cap and gown, and making sure my tassel was attached to my cap I made my way down stairs.

After the drive to the high school to the crowed parking lot I pulled my gown on and mom put on my cap for me mom again just like prom took way to many pictures. I spotted Seth and Jake over everyone's heads I shouted at Seth to come over. Mom took pictures of Seth and I and then Seth took pictures of mom and I. When it was time to go line up I had to pry myself away from mom who was holding back tears. I hugged mom then stood on my toes to kiss Seth on the cheek before walking in the gate with all my classmates to line up. I took my place between the two students that I didn't know and waited for the band to start playing.

We heard the pomp and circumstance song began and we started the slow march to our seats in front of the stage. After sitting through all the speeches and talks of how bright our future is and good lucks in college they started to call names. After sitting though the names and cheering for a few friends I got my turn to walk across the stage. They called my name and I walked up the stairs nervously to shake the principles hand and take my diploma. I heard a loud hoop and hollering in the stands and saw Jake, Billy, and Seth along with Charlie yelling as I walked across the stage. Feeling my cheeks turn red I walked the last few steps to the stairs to return to my seat.

Sitting though the last names I zoned out and started to think. This was it I'm done with high school all those years of working hard paid off. Now it was time to move on and go to college and the start my life with Seth. The last name was called we sat through the principals last words all of us waiting to hear that line to declare us true high school graduates. When it came" I now present the class graduate class 2010." we all yelled stood up and threw our caps. After finding our caps we heard the band start playing again and we took the long walk out.

Clutching my diploma I just picked up I went to find my mom in the sea of people I spotted Seth before I saw mom. He ran up to me picking me up and spinning me around kissing me on the cheek the whole time. After setting me on my feet Seth bent down to kiss my lips. "Congratulations" Seth pulled flowers out from behind me he must have been holding them while hugging me. "These are for you."

"Thank you there wonderful. Have you seen my mom I can't find her?"

"She's just over there with Charlie you know they went to school together."

"Really?"

"Yeah come on I know she is waiting for us." Seth took me hand and pulled me to the spot where everyone was waiting. As soon as mom saw me she pulled me in to a hug tighter than Seth's.

"Congratulations sweet heart." Mom kissed my cheek and added yet more flowers to the ones Seth gave me, pink and yellow roses. Mom took my diploma from my hands and opened it looking at the small piece paper that I have been working to get for twelve years. Out of no where Jake came beside me to poke me on the shoulder.

"So I guess you get one more congratulations and here." Jake handed me a single rose to add to mom and Seth's flowers. "I gave Bella one too." I could feel Seth's chest rumble behind me. "Hey man you know I wouldn't she's a wolf girl."

"Sorry you know it's hard to control sometimes."

"It's alright well I better get dad home and check in with Sam."

Seth and I both said buy to Billy and Jake. Mom Seth and I then got in the car to head to the only nice place in town and everyone was there. We saw Chef Swan's car there along with a good majority of the graduating class. After a short wait we got a table and sat down to wait eat not far from Bella and Chief Swan. Dinner was full of mindless talk and chatter that filled the whole place. After dinner the three of us went back to our house where I changed for the party at the Cullen's.

Seth was sitting back on my bed hands behind his head while I brushed my hair and put on a little make up. He was watching my actions like he was trying to memorize my motions. "I really wish you wouldn't go. I know there your friends but something could happen to you. I don't what I would do if I lost you espically to one of them."

"I will be fine Seth, Alice, Edward, and Jasper have been around me and I was fine."

"That's at school where they have to stay in control you will me at there house."

"With the entire class and Bella as well I will be fine if anything goes wrong I will call you. Please just trust me."

"I do trust you just don't know the extent of how much I need to protect you." Seth stood up walking to me in front of my mirror. "You have no idea how much the wolf in me wants to follow you there and stand guard over you." Seth raised his hand to stroke his fingers down my cheek. "And how hard it is to pull back the wolf and just let you walk right into danger knowingly." Seth put his hand on my cheek. "I trust your judgment just know it's not an easy thing to do. I love you I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you too. I can't even begin to understand how imprinting on me affects you the worry and protective side. But thank you for trusting me I will have my phone text me if it will make you feel better."

"I might just have fun and be careful please."

"I will."

"I should go mom is expecting me home soon. I will see you later." Seth kissed me on my cheek and headed down stairs I heard him say good bye to my mom and the door open and close. Mike, Ang, Ben and Jessica must have pulled up as Seth was leaving because I heard mom tell Ang that I was in my room. Soon I had Ang and Jessica coming through my door.

"Hey was that Seth that just walked out your front door." Ang asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah he was heading home."

"There wasn't another car." Jessica stated.

"He was meeting his friend Paul at the end of the drive by the road a few of his friends where heading into town and pick him up on there way out."

"Oh well are you ready to go the guys are waiting." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." I took my phone off my bed slipped it in my pocket and headed downstairs with Jessica and Ang behind me. I stopped by mom saying good bye and promising to keep my phone near me. And we all pilled into Mike's truck. Ang asked a question I knew everyone was dying to find out. "So why isn't Seth coming with you?"

I hate lying to them but I had to the pack was more important to me. "He has things to do tonight." We pulled up to the turn off to the Cullen's house Alice had lined the trees with white lights. Bella had told me that since Alice planned it she would go all out on it but even I didn't expect this. As Mike pulled up to park and we all got out I saw everyone was slightly nervous afraid to be the first to the door. It made me wonder if they really knew the Cullen's would they even have gotten this far. I smiled to myself as I led everyone up there front steps to the door. I knew they knew we where here and the thing is they knew I knew about them. I knocked on the door and there was Alice standing there smiling at us. "Hi come on in." Alice had it like a night club in the house. There was lights every where a table with food and drinks to the side of one room. There was music going in one room that served as a dance floor. She over did her self by a long shot. Everyone went out to meet other people but Alice pulled me aside.

"I asked Bella if you knew about us and if you where ok with it she said you where. Is she right?"

"Yeah Alice I'm perfectly ok with what you are. Seth is worried about it but I'm not you're my friend."

"Well then if your ok with it then come met the rest of my family." Alice pulled me over to Dr Cullen and women who Dr. Cullen had his arm around. She gripped my hand loosely her coldness surprised me but I knew it was just her. We stopped in front of them and the women smiled at me. "Well this is Carlisle and Esme my parents."

"It's nice to see you again Katie and with out that bandage I suspect that boy took care of you."

"He did and I'm happy to see the bandage go it was annoying."

"I'm Esme," she came up and hugged me, "It's so good to met a friend of Alice's." A tall man that looked like a pale football player came up behind Esme and Carlisle with a stunning blonde at his side. "Is this the one he asked in a deep voice?"

Alice raised a hand this is Emmitt he's harmless enough to a human us another story and this is Rosalie. I waved at them and he stepped forward. "So you're the one with the wolf and he let you come into our house."

"Yeah he's not too happy about it but he trust me I trust Alice and Bella."

"I like her lets keep her." Emmitt smiled down at me. Esme looked up to him, "Emmitt she is not some lost kitten to take in."

"It's just not the often we find a human that's ok with us being vampires."

Alice looked over at me our heights being about the same it was easy to talk and never have to look up "Let's go dance." Alice pulled me over to the other room to dance Jessica and Ang soon joined us as the guys looked at us. I don't know how long we danced but Alice saw the door open and stopped in walked Jake followed by Quil and Embry and lastly Seth walked in. What where they doing here I thought. Alice left going up stairs while Bella went to stand in front of Jake they where talking about something. I decided to go see why Seth was here. I walked up to him tapping him on the shoulder he turned around.

"Hey having fun."

"Yeah Alice is great her family is ok with me knowing about them. But why are you guys here you told me it was dangerous for you to be here."

"Bella invited Jake."

"Yeah I remember and a few days ago she punched him."

"Yeah well he wanted to give her a present."

Alice then walked back down the stairs Bella and I both looked at her she had the blank look on her face. I had never seen it before but from what Bella told me it was Alice's vision face the look where she's off in some other world. Jasper came out of nowhere to check on her taking her hands quietly. Alice turned around and with Jasper behind her went back upstairs with Bella, Jake, Quil, and Embry following. Seth being part of the pack followed Jake and the others up the stairs I took his hand before following as well. Everyone seamed to be gathering in there the Cullen's and the members of the pack that where there. I felt out of place standing there clutching Seth's hand and arm as they where talking. I didn't understand much of it something about new vampires' dangerous ones coming here. Then I heard something I didn't like Jake agreed that they would help that the wolfs would be there.

I looked up at Seth he was smiling smiling at the idea of going after vampires. Yeah I'm not expert on them but from what I just gathered there not good or nice. Yet these four guys wanted to go after them. Bella went off saying they shouldn't they would get killed and I agreed I pulled on Seth's hand.

"I think Bella's right its dangerous just take a minute to think about it."

"We are made to handle them it will be fine. You shouldn't be here to hear this why don't you go back down stairs."

"No, what has to do with you has to do with me I'm staying here with you. Maybe I can help."

"You can't." Edward spoke to me I forgot everyone could hear our conversation and he could read our minds. "The pack can and by him fighting he protects you. And yes I would be just as worried as you are if it was Bella fighting. And if the pack refuse the army won't stop because they killed us they would hunt here kill the people in Forks."

I had to accept that Seth would be fighting I had to trust him as much as he trusted me to be here tonight alone in a house full of vampires. I held Seth's hand leaning on him as they talked I zoned out trying to not think about Seth in a fight just taking in his warmth his hand in mine and his warm arm I leaned against. It took a minute to realize Seth was making a move to leave.

"Do you want to stay or go with us Jake drove?"

"I will stay it will be odd of I leave for no reason."

"We are meting tonight to train I wont be able to come see you tonight."

"I want to go with you."

"It will be late maybe you should stay home."

"I want to go please." Alice walked over to us, "Edward is taking Bella out with Emmitt's jeep she can ride with them and stay the night here. It will be fine and I can see her here so you might as well not argue."

"See I will be fine."

"Alright I will see you out there." Seth kissed me and gave me a massive hug. "Be safe call me if you need me. Love you."

"Love you too." Alice turned to me after we watched the guys walk out the door, "So you're the only human that has been here late besides Bella and I see lots of fun."

"Really Alice?"

"Yes when everyone leaves in a few hours we are going to watch a movie and have some much needed fun. Bella's off with Edward so it's going to be us to girls. So until then let's get back to the party." So I let Alice pull me down stairs back to the party where we danced laughed and enjoyed ourselves. I had a feeling Alice was trying to make me forget about what the pack was going into. But I knew I could never forget about it they where about to risk there lives. And to put the cherry on top Alice would be fighting as well and Bella was the one they wanted. The day that they fight I might lose so many people I care for. I just had to hope they make it out alive and trust in there ability to fight.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ok guys I'm so so so so so sorry it took so long to get this please don't hate me. I have a good excuse first it has been a crazy semester I'm freaking out that I won't pass my classes and graduate. Then I have been have computer problem after computer problem. First I got locked out of my computer ( my school issues out lap tops to all students) and I lost half of the chapter. Then I thought I backed my new chapter up but I didn't so I started again and that laptop got a virus. So thankfully I got this together for you guys. And I want to be able to say when the next one will but up but I cant so I will try my best to be better about updating as best as I can. So please enjoy this.**_

_**P.S. I proofed it really fast so if there are a lot of mistakes sorry I just really needed to get it up fast.**_

Seth

Today was Katie's graduation I was both excited and scared she would be taking a next step in her life while I was stuck in high school for another three years. I tried to put that aside while I sat in the car with Billy and Jake. We where meting up with Charlie to watch Bella and Katie graduate. I was spouse to met up with Katie and her mom at their car. It didn't take long to find them over the crowd of people I could find Katie anywhere as long as I could move. I could pick her sent out of a sea of people it stood out from all the perfume, soap, clone and the smells of nature. I saw them taking pictures together and when Katie turned around she saw me heading towards them and started to yell to get my attention. We took pictures together and I took pictures of her and her mom together as well. I didn't think I could take another picture or there be any other way to take a picture when we finally stopped.

After all the pictures where done Katie gave her mom one last hug I could see her mom was almost crying and I could understand why. Her only daughter only child was going through a major milestone in her life and I knew it was a hard time for them both with Katie's dad not being there. I know in an few years when it will be my turn I would want dad to be there for me as I know she wants her dad here. Finally Katie came over to me to and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before she went off to join all her class mates in the line.

Billy Jake Charlie and I went into the football stadium to sit together it turned out that Charlie was the friend that had gotten things settled for them before they got there. Billy, Charlie and Katie's mom talked about things while Jake and I sat there deciding if we were going to go to the graduation party that was going to be at the Cullen's house. Bella and Katie invited us and we where both on edge to go and edgy to let them go alone. If we where to go we would have to take a few others with us wolfs never travel alone. We both heard the band start up and watched as the girls walked to take their seats. Even in their school graduation robes they both looked beautiful but Katie was the one that looked stunning. We sat throw the speeches and the countless names before Bella and Katie and waited. When both Bella and Katie where walking across the stage we all yelled and cheered them on. I saw both Bella and Katie's face turn a bright red that I could see clearly with my wolf vision. We sat through the rest of the names and the principal said that he presented the class of 2010 a cheer went up through the entire stadium.

My eyes watched Katie as they filed out of there sets and as the band stopped playing and everyone started to head to the grass to find there graduate. I held the flowers that I got Katie as I followed Katie's mom to where we both saw her standing. I bet her mom to her I ran to her picking her up and spinning her around. I put her back on her feet kissing her and giving her the flowers I had for her.

"Congratulations these are for you."

Thank you there wonderful. Have you seen my mom I can't find her?"

"She's just over there with Charlie you know they went to school together."

"Really?"

"Yeah come on I know she is waiting for us." I took her hand and started to walk her over to where Charlie Billy and Bella where waiting. Katie's mother saw her and pulled her from my hands to a hug.

"Congratulations sweet heart." I watched as her mom kissed both her cheeks and gave her more flowers to add to the ones I gave her. Her mom opened the folder that had her diploma in it and while I smelled Jake come up behind us and then to tap Katie on the shoulder

"So I guess you get one more congratulations and here." Jake handed her a pink rose, I gave Bella one too." I couldn't help but let out a small growl at Jake for giving my imprint something like a flower. "Hey man you know I wouldn't she's a wolf girl."

"Sorry you know it's hard to control sometimes." And it was when it came to Katie it always was hard to control the wolf inside me.

"It's alright well I better get dad home and check in with Sam."

Jake went home after that I knew he needed to drive Billy home and then he was deciding to go to the Cullen party or not. I on the other hand went with Katie and her mom to dinner. It was crowed but we saw Charlie and then a good chuck of Katie's classmates as well. It took a little bit to get a table but we got one soon enough and sat and talked while we ate. Even though I toned down what I was eating so not to scare Katie's mom I was still pretty hungry when I left there. After we finished eating we went back to Katie's house and I waited with her as she was getting ready for the party that night.

I was lying down on Katie's bed watching her get ready I really didn't want her to go anywhere. "I really wish you wouldn't go. I know there your friends but something could happen to you. I don't what I would do if I lost you especially to one of them."

"I will be fine Seth, Alice, Edward, and Jasper has been around me and I was fine." Yeah but you weren't in their house it took so much for me to not say that.

"That's at school where they have to stay in control you will be at their house."

"With the entire class and Bella as well I will be fine if anything goes wrong I will call you. Please just trust me." Crap she was using that please trust me I know what I'm doing look.

"I do trust you just don't know the extent of how much I need to protect you."You have no idea how much the wolf in me wants to follow you there and stand guard over you." I had moved to stand next to her and couldn't help but run my finger down her perfect cheek. "And how hard it is to pull back the wolf and just let you walk right into danger knowingly. I trust your judgment just know it's not an easy thing to do. I love you I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you too. I can't even begin to understand how imprinting on me affects you the worry and protective side. But thank you for trusting me I will have my phone text me if it will make you feel better." Oh yeah I was going to text her and ask her every hour how things are.

"I might just have fun and be careful please."

"I will."

"I should go mom is expecting me home soon. I will see you later." I bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek and went down stairs and met some of Katie's friends on my way out. I waved to the ones I remembered there name and made a point to glare at that mike guy. I ran down the stairs and went to the woods pulling my jeans and polo off taking the extra time to tie the extra cloths onto my leg. Thankfully it was a short run to the house. I made a quick detour to Sam's meeting up with some of the guys. Emily was putting icing on a huge cake for all of us while she had other pots and pans in the stove and oven. It was just Paul and sam with Emily so I sat down at the table and picked up a few of the cookies that where on a plate on the table.

How was graduation? Paul asked before shoving a whole cookie in his mouth.

It was great I'm really happy for her.

Are you going with her to that party? Sam being ever watchful was interested if I was going to crash the vamps party.

As of right now no. even thought I wanted to phase and run over there and then pull her out of there but I had to do as she asked and trusted her judgment.

I don't know why you let her go.

She wanted to go I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to really Paul none of us can say no. and I'm not the boss of her I don't tell her what to do I ask. Asking gets you farther then telling. Anyway I'm going for a run. I needed to burn off some of the worry I had and running is the only thing I knew what to do about it.

Its killing you letting her stay there isn't it.

Yeah Sam it is. I walked out the back door and phased I left my jeans at the edge of the woods I would come back and get them when I needed them. I closed my eyes and let the wolf come out it was easy now I didn't have to dig to deep to phase anymore. It was just right there under my skin waiting for me. Once I phased I sensed Jake, Quil, and Embry where phased they were running patrol around the Rez.

_Hey guys _

_Hey man I thought you were hanging out with kaite_. Jake was thinking about the graduation seeing kaite and bella both in there cap and gowns.

_I was but she left to go to the cullens. _

_Speaking about the cullens we are trying to talk jake out of not going to that party tonight. _

_I only want to go for a few mintues I have something for bella_. I could see the wolf that he carved in his mind.

_If you go I will go with you check on kaite make sure things are ok. _

_We are not letting you two go alone we are going. _

_Well why don't we leave in a few hours. That way we can go change and drive over there. _

_Alright just come pick me up I gotta go see mom._ I ran back to Sam's house pick up my cloths in my mouth and ran to behind our house. I pulled my jeans on and carried the polo and my shoes into the house. I saw mom in the kitchen pulling a roast out of the oven I can behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey you home for a little while."

"Yeah in a few hours we are heading to that graduation party."

"Be careful."

"Always I'm mom. I'm going to take a shower I went on a run." I went upstairs and stepped in to the shower with the warm water spraying over me. I couldn't feel the warmth of the water the way I used to but I like to think I could still. After showering I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to my bedroom. I pulled on pair of my shorts, one of the few that were not cut offs, and then a nice t shirt. I slipped my shoes on and checked my phone, BE THERE SOON BE READY, from Jake. It wasn't a minute later that i heard the tires of jakes car pull up. They knew better than to knock they knew I heard the car and that I would come out. So I ran down the stair told mom I would be back soon and waved bye to Leah and headed out the door.

Jake was driving Quil sat in the front with him while Embry was crammed in the back. I slid into the back with Embry cramming my long legs into the back. We took the short drive to the Cullen's house none of us have been there before we try to keep our distance due to the treaty. But we were coming peacefully unless Bella or Katie where in harm's way. We pulled up to the house and the vamp smell was so overwhelming the wolf inside me wanted out. It smelled the vamps and it wanted to feel their skin between its teeth. It took everything inside me to push the wolf inside down only knowing I would see Katie keep me from phasing right there.

We all got out of the car I could see that I wasn't the only one fighting for control. We could hear the music going inside and I could hear a few voices in the quieter parts of the house. Breathing through my mouth to keep in control we knocked on the door. When no one answered we just took it as a time to walk right in. it didn't take long for Jake to find Bella or more for Bella to find him. I knew Katie was here I could smell her but I couldn't pin point it. But I felt the pull of her and then a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there she was she was so beautiful all dressed up in that party dress of hers her hair pulled up and face flushed red.

"Hey having fun."

"Yeah Alice is great her family is ok with me knowing about them. But why are you guys here you told me it was dangerous for you to be here."

"Bella invited Jake."

"Yeah I remember and a few days ago she punched him."

"Yeah well he wanted to give her a present." Katie's eyes went the small dark hair vamp she said was Alice. She was standing on the steps looking off into the distance a blonde man came up to her and took her hands watching her. They both suddenly just went straight upstairs and didn't stop to say anything to anyone. Bella followed Alice and naturally Jake followed her and then we went as well we were not splitting up while in the vamps house. Katie took my hand and went with us up the stairs where I saw the whole group of vampires gathered.

There was a group of vampire's new borns they called them that was after Bella. They didn't have a clue as to why but they were. And they were going to fight them but it's our job to keep the people of forks and la push safe not there. It wasn't a question of if we wanted to fight it was the question of that we had to. Bella protest of course not too sure of how well we fought or that it was the fact that we turned into wolfs to fight them. This was our land and we would protect it. I was going to get to be in my first real fight instead of patrolling or at home doing homework.

"I think Bella's right its dangerous just take a minute to think about it." Katie was worried about us as well as Bella.

"We are made to handle them it will be fine. You shouldn't be here to hear this why don't you go back down stairs." I didn't want anything that we would be doing to upset her more than it had to.

"No, what has to do with you has to do with me I'm staying here with you. Maybe I can help." There was no way for her to help but to stay with the other imprints and stay safe. I couldn't stand for her to be anywhere near those vamps when the fighting started. She needed to be safe protected.

"You can't." The pack can and by him fighting he protects you. And yes I would be just as worried as you are if it was Bella fighting. And if the pack refuse the army won't stop because they killed us they would hunt here kill the people in Forks." He had a point we either stand with them or stand in front of the new born vamps and the people of forks and la push. But by fighting together we could keep them from getting to into town. But there was nothing to be done tonight we made a time and place to met and we would train. We would have to give a little trust in this agreement to keep the ones we loved safe. I tried to pull Katie back down the stairs but she was still just leaning on me.

"Do you want to stay or go with us Jake drove?" I didn't want her to stay here longer than she had too.

"I will stay it will be odd of I leave for no reason." she was right it would be odd for her to leave for no reason.

"We are meeting tonight to train I won't be able to come see you tonight."I really wanted to spend the night at her house tonight but now with training I couldn't.

"I want to go with you."

"It will be late maybe you should stay home."

"I want to go please." The small dark headed one Alice came over to us I tensed not knowing her intentions, "Edward is taking Bella out with Emmitt's jeep she can ride with them and stay the night here. It will be fine and I can see her here so you might as well not argue."

"See I will be fine."

"Alright I will see you out there. I pulled her into a hug wanting to take her with me. "Be safe call me if you need me. Love you." It was so hard to go to leave her there but I had to know that I would see her in a few hours until then I had to take care of some pack things.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey guys so sorry again that this took so long I swear once graduation comes it may be a little easier to update. So good news graduation is in five weeks and I will get my diploma and be a wonderful college grad. Also it's my spring break so I'm hoping to get some more done than just this. So between cleaning laundry work and the homework I have (yeah my professors are evil I have work to do during my break) I plan on working on this as well. So here we go Katie's point of view of the training. I'm having a twilight day while doing laundry today so I'm all in the mood for some twilight fanfics. So I hope you like it let me know what you think and today is the spring Vernal Equinox_ _so happy spring everyone._

Katie

I stood there as Seth walked aback out the door with Jake, Quil and Embry with him. I was staying with Alice till we are going to the clearing. I was excited to be here and spend time with Alice in a way I never had been before. As soon as Seth and the guys were in the car driving off Alice put her arm in mine the coldness shocked me for a second before I adjusted to it.

"So we are going to hang out for a few hours till we have to leave." Alice was pulling me up to her room where we sat on the bed. "So now that your ok with us being what we are we can hang out and not keep anything from each other. Your wolf isn't going to go mental about you being here is he."

"I hope not he's worried but he is trying not to freak out."

"Well your safe her I see nothing happening to you. Now let's get you out of that dress I know you were about to ask." Alice danced literally danced to her closet and was looking around while I was watching here. Jasper walked in and stood there leaning against the door. "She's a hurricane isn't she."

"Yeah I don't think anything will stop her now."

"Oh you too hush." Alice yelled at us both while still in the closet. We both laughed at her.

"You don't have to be so nervous."

"I'm not nervous." I didn't want anyone to know that I was still a little nervous about being here

"I'm gifted like Alice I can sense and influence moods your nervous. You don't have to be its safe here even if we are vampires."

"Oh anyone else have anything special about them."

"Edward he can read minds and Emmitt is very strong." Alice then came out with a t shit and a zip up hoodie in one hand and shoes and sweat pants in the other. She handed them to me and then sat down next to me. "Here you go and don't worry about getting them back to me keep them. And don't argue."

"Alright Alice I won't now where is the bathroom so I can change."

"Down the hall on the right." I ran down there and pulled my dress off and pulled on the set of cloths Alice gave. I stepped out to see Emmitt standing there next to the door.

"So we do get to keep you then."

"No not really just for a few hours till you met the pack. Then Seth is taking me home I think not too sure how I'm getting home yet."

"Your mutt let you stay good."

"First of all I decided to stay he can't tell me not to stay and there not mutts there all nice guys and Leah is even nice when she wants to be."

"Alright then no more mutts but you're going to watch us train."

"Yeah I wanted to be there."

"Should be interesting." Esme walked up to us at this time she smiled at us. "Emmitt you shouldn't pick on her so much."

"I'm not picking on her we are just talking."

"Yeah talking Emmitt, Esme turned to me, "Are you hungry Katie we are leaving soon."

"Actually I am a little bit but I will grab something when I get home."

"Nonsense I will make you something." Esme took my hand and led me to the kitchen downstairs that I was surprised to see was stocked with food in the cabinets and fridge. Esme pulled a few pieces of fruit out and started to cut it up for me. I watched Esme and noticed that no one was arourd.

"Esme were is everyone."

"Alice went with jasper to go hunt Emmitt and rose are in the garage. Edward is in his room with Bella and Carlisle is in his study. We always find things to keep us occupied." I was being to get curious so I decided Esme was my best bet to get information without seeming like I'm asking too much.

"Umm do you mind if I ask some question the pack is not to forward about certain information and I'm curious."

"Sure ask away."

"Jasper told me he Edward and Alice have gifts if that common."

"Yes it's common we bring our most dominate traits in to our new life and some present as gifts."

"What's with the pack and you guys? They always talk about a treaty and land lines but no one has completely told me about it." I was playing with the apples and oranges Esme had cut up for me.

"I think this may be something that you ask Seth."

"I know but there so evasive sometimes I just want to hit them. I know I'm not a wolf I'm an imprint but they keep us in the dark on something or at least Seth dose. I know he wants to protect me but really I want to know."

"I understand so I will tell you this years ago our family met a pack of wolfs. We agreed to stay off their land and not hunt so they wouldn't kill us. We lived in peace as long as we stayed off their land. The only reason we lived was because of our eyes they stopped because of them. Because we are different and don't hunt humans we live in peace. As long as we don't bite a human or go on their land we are in relative peace."

"Speaking of peace we should go soon." It was Edward with Bella by his side.

"We will go soon we just need Jasper and Alice to get back and you know Alice." And Alice and Jasper walked thought the door just like what Esme was thinking. Emmitt and Rosalie just walked through the door as well and Carlisle walked down the stairs. Esme took my empty bowl and put it in the sink as Alice came over to me.

"Well you have two choices the jeep or me."

"Umm I will go with the jeep."

"I will take you." It was Emmitt he had a huge grin on his face.

"No Emmitt I think I will go with Bella." Edward was chuckling in front of me so to test what Jasper told me I thought, _What's so funny Edward._

"You where thinking about the smell and how Seth would react."

"Oh I guess that goes both ways for you guys too. Sorry." Edward had to stop and explain everything to everyone before we left. I jumped in to the back seat of the jeep and we took a bumpy ride to the clearing were we where meeting the pack. Once we got there Jasper and Emmitt were playing around slowly fighting each other. I was standing there with Alice when Edward said that the pack was coming. I watched as I saw the pack for the first time. I saw an all black wolf come out of the trees first I knew this was Sam I couldn't recognize anyone else there were so many of them. I Knew Seth was a sandy color so I searched for him in the mass of house sized wolfs. My eyes went from the farthest away from me to the side next to me. I heard a half growl bark and turned to look at what it was and there stood Seth. I smiled at him and told him hi. He gave me another half bark and then turned his attention to Jasper who was talking.

I sat under a tree watching each of the Cullen's fight it was both freighting and fascinating. My eyes went to Seth I could feel his eyes on me and my need to go to him. But I knew it wasn't wise with them doing pack duties. The cold Washington air was starting to blow right though my cloths I wrapped my arms around my knees trying to stay warm. I looked over to Seth and he was huffing and shifting from one foot to the other. Seth stopped moving for two seconds before swinging his head to me. His tongue lopped out and a big wolfish grin spread across his face, Sam must have said it was ok to come see me. Seth started over to me walking behind the other Cullen's to me. I stood up and dusted the grass and dirt off my pants Seth stopped just in front of me with a huff.

"Hey miss me." Seth nodded to me which was really funny coming from a wolf.

"Well see I'm fine all in one piece you were worrying over noting. We just talked and had fun Esme made me a snack before we came. The Cullen's are very nice people so no more of that stupid stuff." Another huff.

"Yeah yeah I know natural enemies." I leaned on to Seth to try to get warm the cold air was getting cold. I big shiver went through my body and Seth gave me a funny look and tried to wrap his body around mine. "Thanks are they almost done?" Another weird wolfish nod. I wrapped my fingers though Seth's fur feeling the warmth of his skin. "You know you're not too scary in your wolf form your actually kinda cute." Seth bared his teeth at me and gave a small growl. "Yeah right Seth like you would ever hurt me."

Alice came walking over to us and this time Seth growled for real and for the first time he scared me. "Easy Seth its just Alice." He calmed a bit but still kept in front of me despite the fact I just spent hours with her he was still nervous. With the growling Jasper started over with Alice thankfully Seth calmed down more when I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned on him again.

"So this is your wolf Seth it's nice to met you. We are all done here I just wanted to see if you were riding back with Edward and Bella or going with Seth." I looked over to Seth for a second he nudged me and then ran off into the trees a few seconds later a human Seth came jogging to me. Seth wrapped his arms around me picking me up off my feet just to put me down and kiss my cheek.

"I hate not being able to speak to you when I'm phased."

"Yeah I know but I know how you think so it works out fine."

"How do you two plan on getting home." Alice said to us while Jasper standing behind her with her arms around her.

"Well we have two options I can get us there walking but it's going to take a few hours. Or you could sit on my back and I can take us home. I won't run fast if you fall off while I'm running at that speed it would kill you."

"You know there's room in the jeep for her but up to you if you want to risk getting her hurt."

"You know Alice that would be great would you mind if Seth rode with us that way I could pick up my car."

"Sounds like a good idea I will ride with you." So we all went into the jeep while Edward drove us back to the Cullen house. The ride was mostly silent I sat there huddled there next to Seth trying to get warm even with the heat on Bella and I were still cold. By the end of the ride I was warm so when we got to their house I said my good bye to Alice and the rest of her family. Seth cringed as I Alice gave me a hug and when Emmitt came and up picked me up and spun me around in a hug Seth growled until my feet hit the ground again. I walked back over to him; "See I'm not hurt Emmitt likes to pick on me kinda like Paul minus the anger."

"I still don't like it and you now smell like"…..

"I know I know I will take a shower when I get home." I turned to wave to everyone then went to the car and drove us to my house not to far from the Cullen's. Mom was on yet another trip she was going back and forth between Washington, and New York, or DC so I spent most of my time in the house by myself. Which was why Seth stayed with me so much he didn't like the idea of my being alone in that house in the woods because I am an easy target for a vampire passing though to take me. Anyways I showered and changed and made sure to put the cloths I wore to the party and the one Alice gave me into the wash. Then Seth and I crawled into bed it had been a long night and I just wanted the comfort of my wolf while I slept. That night I fell asleep curled up in Seth's arms warm and safe.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys so another chapter up I know its short but I couldn't really do anything to make it longer. But here is Seth's side of what happened that night in the clearing when they were training. And next is Katie's view of the battle. So enjoy this and I hope to hear from you guys.**_

Seth

After we drove away from the Cullen's house it took everything I had to not jump out of that car and go back there after Katie. I didn't like leaving her there but I had to go against every bit of wolf part of me to just let her stay there. I was sitting in the back sit with my knee bouncing restring myself every second.

"Dude cool it or I'm going to tie you up."

"Shut it Embry you don't understand." I was shaking and it was so hard to control it. I had to close my eyes and take a few deep breaths and picture Katie's face in my head to keep myself from phasing.

"Seth just stay calm you will see her in a few hours." Jake said from the front seat.

So we headed to Sam and Emily's house and I tried to sit down and stay calm for the meeting that followed our arrival. Jake told the pack what was going on and that the new born blood suckers were coming in the matter of days. I was zoned out thinking of Katie for the whole meeting. Sam brought me out of my thinking by yelling at me about not paying attention. He told me I was to stay on the reservation while everyone else fought. I wasn't having that. Thankfully after some persuading Sam let me help in some way to be determined later. The meeting was still going on while we discussed how must trust we wanted to put into the Cullen's. some of the guys wanted to put no trust what so ever in them saying that this could be a trap but Jake then said if it concerned Bella she wouldn't let that happen.

Emily was cooking dinner for everyone before we back out and met up with the Cullen's in a field. We all ate in silence thinking about a upcoming battle that we knew little about. We all liked fighting vampires but this was different they were after one person and would stop at nothing to get to Bella. It didn't help that every once in a while Katie would pass my mind and I wanted to text her but I had to trust her. I had to trust that she was going to be standing there when we got to the clearing.

After everyone was done eating I decided to just sit in the living room and try to rest some and try to stay calm. So I went and sat down and leaned my head back and took deep breaths and before I knew it Sam was time to go. Everyone who's imprint was there went and kissed there girl and walked outside. I wished that Katie was there with me. But I would see her soon so I went with the guys to the trees and pulled my shorts off to phase. We ran to the clearing everyone's minds where on their imprints of on the fact we were about to watch the leeches fight. My mind was on Katie and if she was ok.

_Dude we are almost there just relax it's like two more minutes. _

_Yeah Quil well you don't have an imprint with the family of blood suckers now do you. _

_Just chill your making us all nervous_. It was then that we finally came up to the clearing. I saw the Cullen's standing there together and Katie was sitting off to the side alone. She was sitting by a tree watching the Cullen's fight and looking at me. I wanted so badly to go to her but Sam wouldn't let us move. I couldn't stand still I was shifting from one foot to the other and watching Katie then the Cullen's. I had to keep my eyes on her to make sure she was ok. I couldn't stop thinking about her she was right there twenty feet from me. My head would go from the vamps to Katie same would yell at me then I would look at Katie.

_Seth go before you distract everyone just pay attention. _Oh thank god I smiled which I knew was a funny site at Katie before going to her.

_Thanks Sam_. I quickly went over to Katie and watched as she stood up and brushed all the dirt and leaves off her pants. I stopped in front of her and got a huge whiff of vampire stench all over her. Oh god it's going too stuck to have my wonderful imprint smell like a leech. I would have to fix that at least try to put my sent on her to overpower that vamp stench.

"Hey miss me." I gave her a small nod.

"Well see I'm fine all in one piece you were worrying over noting. We just talked and had fun Esme made me a snack before we came. The Cullen's are very nice people so no more of that stupid stuff." I let out a breath trying to get the stench out of my nose.

"Yeah yeah I know natural enemies."

Katie leaned onto me this thrilled me that she wasn't scared of me like this. She shivered and I looked over to her to make sure she was ok. I tried to wrap my huge wolf body around hers so that she could warm up. "Thanks are they almost done?"I gave her a nod it was all I could do in this form. Katie started to run her fingers thought my fur her hands felt so good going that. "You know you're not too scary in your wolf form your actually kinda cute." I showed her my teeth and gave her a small playful growl. "Yeah right Seth like you would ever hurt me."

The little dark haired pixie girl came up to us and I could not help but let a growl slip. "Easy Seth it's just Alice." It helped I did calmed down but only because Katie was so close to me and that they were her friends. Another vamp came up some blonde haired guy he came up behind the shorter girl and stood there with her.

"So this is your wolf Seth it's nice to met you. We are all done here I just wanted to see if you were riding back with Edward and Bella or going with Seth." Oh no I didn't want to have her going back with those vamps not on my watch. I took my muzzle and nudged her then I ran for the trees. I phased back so I could talk to Katie and then ran out of the trees back to my wonderful girl. I couldn't help it I picked Katie up in a hug I was so happy to see her safe. When I put her back on her feet I kissed her cheek and pulled away to talk to her.

"I hate not being able to speak to you when I'm phased." It was horrible but for some reason she knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah I know but I know how you think so it works out fine." Katie looked up to me and smiled.

"How do you two plan on getting home." The little dark hair girl had to speak and interrupt Katie and I.

"Well we have two options I can get us there walking but it's going to take a few hours. Or you could sit on my back and I can take us home. I won't run fast if you fall off while I'm running at that speed it would kill you." And I could never forgive myself if she got hut while I was taking her home.

"You know there's room in the jeep for her but up to you if you want to risk getting her hurt." I would never hurt her.

"You know Alice that would be great would you mind if Seth rode with us that way I could pick up my car."

"Sounds like a good idea I will ride with you." We climbed in to the back of a yellow jeep I made sure Katie was buckled up so she wouldn't bounce around and fall out. I sat with my arm around her while the little dark haired girl sat next to Katie Bella and Edward sat in the front. No one really spoke the whole ride I was kind of happy that way I didn't have to force a conversation. Katie at one point in the ride moved closer to me and I felt small shivers go up her body. I wrapped my arms around as best I could to try to keep her warm. We finally pulled up to that big white house that we were at earlier that night. I saw Katie's little car sitting there in the drive. We got out and the whole vamp family was there and Katie had to say good night to all of them. She went up the small dark haired girl that I finally knew as Alice I couldn't help but cringe at the fact that more vamp stench was all over her. And that fact that a blood sucker now had my imprint in her arms and could kill her if she really wanted too. It took everything I had not to pull Katie away from her and keep her in the safety of my arms. Once Alice let Katie go the big guy that crossed the treaty line a few weeks ago came up and picked Katie up and spun her around. I couldn't help the deep growl that came out from deep in my throat. I was satisfied until he put her down and she walked to my side. "See I'm not hurt Emmitt likes to pick on me kinda like Paul minus the anger."

"I still don't like it and you now smell like"…..

"I know I know I will take a shower when I get home."

We got into the car and I let Katie to drive us back to her house that was just down the highway from the Cullen's house. Thankfully it was closer to the res that to town. I was staying with Katie again I didn't want her staying there alone with all the trees near that house. I would just have her stay at my house but for some reason mom didn't like that idea. Even with the late hour Katie still took a shower which I was thankful for. I loved how she smelled and didn't like how the smell of blood sucker mixed with her lovely sent stung my nose. After she showered she climbed into bed with me and I pulled her close to me loving the way she felt in my arms. I watched as she closed her eyes and feel to sleep. I couldn't help but think about what was going to happen now. We would fight these new born vamps then what? We would spend the next few months together counting down the days till she had to leave me. I pulled her closer to me not knowing how to cope with her gone from my side. I sat up for a hour watching her sleep the way she looked so peaceful how her mouth was slightly open and her hair was all around her. I was to lucky to have her she was to good form me. I kissed her forehead before I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey I finally got a chapter up and I hope you guys like it. I just got a new computer and with word so I can keep it up. Also the next chapter will also be in Katie's point of view since we all know what happens with Seth and Edward up on the mountain. So I think it's going to be a few chapters before we go into what happens in breaking dawn. Please let me know what you think and hopefully I can get going on the next chapter soon.

Chapter 26

Katie

All of the Cullen's and the pack were practicing for days . I hardly saw Seth now a days with these new born vampires coming everyone was centered on the time they would come. The only good thing was after Seth was done every night he would sneak into my room. It was one of these late Saturday nights he told me he was going to be in the battle. We were in my bed laying down together talking

"The battle Alice thinks it's going to be next week. I talked to Sam, Edward and Bella are going to be up the mountain staying away from the battle. Jake is going up there with them the night before. I'm to relive Jake the next morning."

"No Seth," he had told me in the beginning that he wouldn't be fighting.

"I'm not going to be fighting hun just keeping them in touch with the pack."

"Seth I don't want you hurt please be careful. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I will hun but there's something else all to the imprints are staying at same and Emily's that night the next day. I want you to stay there while I'm gone. Collin and Brandy are staying guard over the house. You will be safe there."

"I know what you're asking I will stay there but only because I know if I don't you will worry too much."

"Thank you so much for doing this for me." It was then that my phone had to ring. I grabbed it and saw that it was Alice."

"Hey Alice." It was odd that Alice would call me so suddenly.

"Are you ok." She sounded like she was scared which was very different.

"Fine, just talking to Seth at home." Seth was looking at me lessoning to Alice as we talked.

"Oh thank god it's just him you disappeared I thought something happened to you."

"Are you ok Alice."

"Yes the wolf's are just messing with my visions. Any way where are you staying while we are fighting?"

"Sam and Emily's all us imprints are."

"Ok good."

"Alice let me talk to Jasper please."

"Why I already know how your conversation is going to go I can tell you." Oh Alice and her knowing everything.

"Humor me please put him on."

"Fine." I head Alice go find Jasper and then she handed him the phone as Seth laughed at me.

"Howdy Katie." Jasper started to warm up to me weeks ago and likes that my southern accent comes and goes. It makes me feel like he's not left out. And howdy always makes me laugh and smile.

"Hey Jasper." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"What do you need?"

"Tell me truthfully how's Alice she sounds funny."

"She nervous, frazzled, and frustrated, everything along those lines she's feeling. She can't see with the wolfs not even the outcome it worries her. She not used to not being able to see things. It will be over soon."

"Yeah umm… Jasper after the battle can you um call me let me know you guys are ok."

"I will are we going to see you before we go to the field."

"I will come see you guys before I got to Sam and Emily's."

"Ok we should be back from hunting before that after noon."

"Ok I will see you then bye Jasper."

"Bye darling." I hung up the phone and sat it on my night stand. I turned back to Seth. "Why dose he call you that?"

"Really Seth I love you but Jasper says that to people he likes well just me and Alice." Gave me a look that said, really. "After the graduation party Jasper said I remind him of his little sister before he died."

"Ok it's still hard for me that your friends with them."

"I know just get to know them and you may like them."

"I will try now let's get some sleep." Seth put his arm around my waist and we feel asleep together.

It was later that week that Alice called to tell us that I would be tomorrow. As soon as Seth heard that he had me pack a bag. Thankfully my mom had to go in to the office in New York that weekend. So all I had to do was pack an overnight back and leave. I stopped by the Cullen's house on my way out to La Push. I stopped by and saw everyone. Jasper was glad to see me despite how hard it was for him to be around me but, the wolf smell helped. Emmitt was of course was ecstatic he couldn't help teasing me and telling me I smelled of wet dog.

After a few hours I went to la push Emily and Sam's house had so many cars in front of it. I turned the car off and walked into the house the whole pack was there Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brandy and a few boy I didn't know. I didn't get too far in to door when they all stopped talking and turned to me. Seth came over to me kissing me with a sour look on his face, "Why did you go over there." He of course complained about it like always.

"Look I know I may smell horrible but there my friends. I … I may not see them again and if I don't I wanted to see them one last time." I was having a hard time with this whole thing and was getting tired of the whole enmity's thing.

"I don't like it but I understand."

"What's going on?"

"Where talking about what to do why don't you go in to the kitchen with the other girls." I gave Seth a look that said it all just because I'm a girl I just don't want you upset.

"Really Seth there's no way any of us aren't going to be upset. All of us are watching the guy we love run off to fight god knows how many new born vampires. No matter how much you guys do we are going to be worrying so stop trying to shelter us." I head a dame from a few people and Seth just stared at me.

"Hun I am sorry I'm just. Sorry was just not what I wanted to hear.

"I know just let me worry because I have you all the other guys and the Cullen's to worry about." I walked into Seth's arms and hugged him. "You get back to what you need to do I'm going to talk to the girls."

"Ok." Seth kissed me then went back to the guys and Leah who now were staring at us. I walked past them and waved hey guys and Leah. They all were staring at me open mouth and all.

Embry was the first to recover, "What happened to Seth sweet quite little imprint?"

"I'm right here Embry I just don't want to lose anyone else I love I don't think I can handle it." I already lost my dad I didn't want to lose Seth. If I lost him I may never recover from it.

"I looked at Seth you didn't tell them." I knew that everyone might have saw that night.

"I didn't think about it while I was phased but once just a few of the guys know."

"It's ok they can know I don't want to talk about it again." I had relived that horrible time that one night with Seth I didn't want to relive it again.

Emily walked over to me and gave me a hug and a cup of hot chocolate. I leaned against the counter Rachel leaned against it next to me. "Thanks for telling them that they needed to hear it. There all trying to keep us out of it but they can't." It's was the first time Rachel and I had a conversation more than hello.

"I'm just tired of Seth and all the Cullen's telling me it's going to be ok." I really was I had heard it not only from Seth today But just about every Cullen as well. Jasper could feel my raging feelings and tried to reassure me but it did little to help.

"Yeah Paul keep saying it's going to be find and Fun but he's not the one stuck here."

"Yeah I swear if one more person say it's going to be ok I will hit them." And I meant it I was going to do it wolf or vampire doesn't matter.

"Me to their leaving in a few hours. I have no clue how they got all us up at this hour. Four am is just a little too early."

"We love them but Claire has it made." She was with Quil straddling his lap her head on his shoulder hand around his shoulder. It was so cute to see her leaning on him. Quil's large hand sprayed on her back holding her to him. All of the guys stood up and went to their girl. Quil laid back on to the couch putting his feet up Seth came over to me, "Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at the vampire that decided creating those vampires for no reason."

Seth wrapped his arms around me I leaned into his chest sighing as he warmth steeped into me. Seth tightened around me before he told me, "Everything's will be fine." I turned to Paul and Rachel next to us.

"Hey Paul," he turned to look at me, "Can I borrow your arm for a seconded."

"What for?" His eye brows were pulled together as Rachel was leaning onto him like I was to Seth.

"You will get it right back let me see it." Rachel was laughing knowing what I was up too.

"Ok," he put his arms towards me palm up. I grabbed Paul's wrist then pushed his fingers in to a fist and hit Seth in the arm with Paul's hand. I let Paul's wrist go as he doubled over laughing.

"Ouch what was that for." Seth was rubbing his arm where I hit him.

"I know everyone heard me when I said I'm hitting the next one who tells me it's going to be ok."

"Why use Paul's hand."

"I heard what happened to Bella when she hit Jake." I not only had Seth and Paul laughing but Quil, Embry, and Jared were too. I turned and leaned back on to Seth as I watched Emily make egg,s bacon, and some hash browns to cook for the guys before they left in just over an hour. After all the guys ate and all the food gone we found ourselves outside by the edge of the trees.

Every imprint was glued to their guy, Sam and Emily were kissing and talking in low voices, Rachel was telling Paul to be careful, Kim was crying into Jared's chest. We all know how serious everything was, Seth and I stood off to the side alone. He hand his arms around my waist my hands on his bare chest.

"I'm going to relive Jake then stay with Bella and Edward while the fight goes on." My worry tripled at that point.

"Ok," I pushed back tears , "Are any of them going to come were you are?" Seth wiped my cheek a tear escaping, "I don't know a few could but Edward and I can take care of them." Sam called out to them, "We need to go."

"You be careful ok."

"I will hun I will be back before you know it. Don't leave the house Collin and Brandy are going to be right in the woods." I couldn't help it I let the tears go. I just buried my face to Seth's chest. "Please don't do that." I tried to pull myself together as Seth wiped my tears. I hugged and kissed Seth then want to Leah and gave her a hug. "Be careful too." I them went over to Embry who stood off to the side alone.

"Hey Embry." He was shifting on both his feet.

"Hi shouldn't you be with Seth."

"You're fighting and no one's here for you. Will you be careful?" He blushed and it was hard to see under his tanned skin but it was there.

"I will." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You do know all of us girls love all you guys." He just smiled at me and gave me a hug again.

"Go see Seth again before he decided to hurt me."

"Ok" I smiled at Embry before walking back over to Seth.

"What was that about?" Seth slipped his arms around me one last time.

"Leah and Embry don't have anyone here I don't want them to be left out. Maybe they shouldn't get together," Seth gave me a wonderful kiss before Leah stepped next to us.

"Come on little brother and Katie hell no, not going to happen." I wiped my face of the few tears before kissing Seth one last time. "When the battle starts Collin and brandy are going to howl and then again when it's over they will come out and tell all your girls what's going. Stay in the house don't come out until you see Collin or Brandy or one of us come out of the woods. I love Katie stay safe."

"I love you be careful." Seth gave me a quick hug them ran into the woods to join all of the wolfs. I did as Seth asked and went inside everyone was sitting in the living room crying. Even Clair felt the hurt of Quil being gone. It was hours before we heard a howl in the distance it had started, we all sat there waiting for the second one to come. I sat biting my thumb nail as the minutes ticked by we could hear the wall clock ticking mocking is. Rachel was pacing in the hallway while Emily stared out the back door while Kim and I sat down on the couch.

"I can't stand this any longer." Rachel stopped her foot and yelled. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "We just need to wait beside we don't want to scare Clair." We went to stand with Emily watching the woods.

"Why is she here she would be safer at home." I asked Emily as we talked in hushed tones to avoided Clair hearing us.

"Quil wanted her here so he would know she was safe." Someone howled them we all waited for someone to come out of the woods. Then we heard something that chilled us to our bones, Collin and Branding howling together like they were in pure agony. Before I could stop myself I pushed the door open and took two steps outside, "Brandy, Collin what going on tell us?" Then out ran one of them boys all of the girls joined me outside. "What's going on?" I asked the Collion again.

"It's over but they missed one Leah went after it but Jake pushed her out of the way. He's hurt that vamp got a hold of him all of his bones on one side of his body are broken. There taking him to Billy's the vamp doctor is going to fix him up." Emily went to talk to him more while I stood there.

I pulled out my phone and called Alice. It kept ringing I called again and Jasper answered. "This is a bad time Katie. His voice was different more ferial like his true vampire self like it was an effort for him to just talk right now.

"I know Collin told us what happened to Jake are you guys ok."

"Were fine." I heard yelling in the back ground some girls voice I didn't know.

"What's wrong you ok you sound different. "I was worried that he was on the verge of slipping up on his vegetarian vampire diet.

"I'm overwhelmed. I sounded like it with the edge to his voice.

"Ok call me later." I Hung up the phone while Emily finished talking to Collin. I had to get to Jake's house I knew Seth was going to be there and how much he looked up to Jake. I told Emily I was going and left to find Jakes house it wasn't hard. When I got to the house I saw the guys carrying Jake on their shoulders and behind me a black car pulled up Carlisle pulled up next to me.


End file.
